UPS SORRY
by Boomiee92
Summary: Seungyoon sangat membenci si berandal sekolah Song Minho, namun pesan cinta salah kirim mengacaukan segalanya
1. Chapter 1

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 1 Trouble Maker**

Maaf, saya sedang kehabisan ide untuk meneruskan Mine, jadi pending dulu ya hehehe harap maklum karena penulis sedang banyak beban pikiran jadi bikin cerita cinta yang ringan-ringan dulu ya hehehe . Selamat membaca chapter 1 happy reading dan sekali lagi maaf untuk pembaca Mine (kabur ke Himalaya).

¶¶¶

Pagi yang cerah, tidak ada yang berubah. Pagi tetap membosankan begitulah kehidupan seorang Kang Seungyoon, pergi ke sekolah, menjadi murid teladan, membantu teman sekelasnya memberikan pelajaran tambahan di akhir jam pelajaran karena permintaan guru tercintanya, karena predikatnya sebagai murid terpintar, karena dirinya tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak. Berjalan dengan tenang melintasi halaman sekolah Seoul School Performing Arts salah satu SMA terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Datang paling awal menikmati udara segar pagi hari dan menikmati ketenangan, adalah salah satu hal yang Seungyoon sukai. AAA! Namun sebuah teriakan keras menghancurkan semua ketenangan yang sedang Seungyoon nikmati.

Dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. Song Minho selalu membuat keribuatan di pagi hari dan menghancurkan ketenangannya yang hanya singkat ini. Kemudian dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam berantakan berlari keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Di belakangnya menyusul anak laki-laki, dengan kulit kecoklatan, dan wajah menyeramkan sekaligus menyebalkan. Jujur, Seungyoon selalu merasa gugup setiap kali berpapasan dengan Mino. Dia memang tampan, tapi bukan pesona Mino yang membuat Seungyoon gugup melainkan sikap berandalannya itu. Seungyoon tidak mau menjadi target pelampiasan amarah seorang Song Minho.

Tidak, terima kasih, dirinya hanya ingin bersekolah dengan tenang, menamatkan SMA, melanjutkan kuliah, lulus tepat waktu, bekerja, menikah, mempunyai dua anak, menyaksikan anak-anaknya tumbuh dewasa. Baiklah, cukup, cukup penjabaran tentang kehidupan sederhananya.

Mino hanya melirik sekilas saat keduanya berpapasan. Sebenarnya Seungyoon merasa aneh mengapa dirinya tidak pernah menjadi target operasi seorang Mino. Si anak orang kaya yang tidak tahu adab itu, padahal kakak kelasnya yang dan merangkap sebagai cucu si kepala sekolah Lee Seunghoon pernah menjadi target Mino. Dunia memang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Seperti biasa kelas tampak seperti pemakaman, sepi, tak berpenghuni. Seungyoon bergegas menempati bangkunya yang terletak tepat di samping jendela. Memasang _earphone _dan mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Menikmati ketenangan sekali lagi selagi bisa. Kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna saat kedua matanya menangkap bayangan makhluk Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

"_Hyung_," gumam Seungyoon tanpa sadar dan sekali lagi otaknya mulai memutar berbagai khayalan-khayalan tidak masuk akal tentang dirinya dan orang yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

"Kang Seungyoon!" sebuah pekikan keras di telinga kanannya membuat Seungyoon hampir terjungkal dari kursi.

"Nam Taehyun!" teriak Seungyoon marah sambil melepas _earphone _yang terpasang di telinganya dengan kasar.

Taehyun hanya melempar senyum tanpa dosa, meski wajah Seungyoon menampakkan guratan penuh amarah. Taehyun mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi di hadapan Seungyoon dengan seenak rambut belah tengahnya.

Dengan cekatan Taehyun menjulurkan lehernya keluar jendela selama beberapa detik sebelum perhatiannya kembali kepada Seungyoon. "Kau ini, kalau ditahan terus lama-lama mati muda."

"Apa omonganmu tidak ada yang baik."

"Aku berkata jujur, hanya itu saja."

"Bagaimana aku bisa berteman denganmu?" tanya Seungyoon bermaksud untuk menyindir.

"Itu misteri." Balas Taehyun santai. "Tinggal datang ke kelas Jinwoo dan katakan bahwa kau menyukainya, gampang, sederhana, klise."

PLAAK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus ke atas puncak kepala Taehyun. "Bicara gampang. Buktinya kau sendiri gemetaran saat berhadapan dengan Seunghyun _sunbae_."

"Aish! Diam kau!" teriak Taehyun kesal sementara Seungyoon hanya tersenyum puas. "Aku punya _game _baru, mau lihat?"

"Baiklah asal menarik."

"Sangat menarik kau akan ketagihan saat memainkannya." Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menerima operan ponsel pintar Taehyun. "Jangan lama-lama ya, kalau suka _download _sendiri."

"Jadi kau hanya pamer?!"

"Ya. Aku memang seperti itu. Kita kan sudah lama berteman seharusnya itu tidak aneh lagi bagimu bukan?"

Seungyoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, mendengar kalimat Taehyun yang menyebalkan itu. Dan seorang Nam Taehyun tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya, Seungyoon baru membuka menu _game _catat BARU MEMBUKA MENU dan Taehyun langsung merebut ponselnya.

"_Download _sendiri."

Seungyoon hanya bisa melempar tatapan tajam sambil mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan kesal, rasanya dia ingin sekali melempar teman titisan setannya itu dari jendela lantai dua kelasnya.

Dan rutinitas kelas segera dimulai saat semua penghuni kelas hadir, dan bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi nyaring. Pelajaran, materi, mencatat, menjawab soal, membosankan. Meski Seungyoon terkenal dengan otaknya yang jenius tetap saja hal ini membosankan. Lebih membosankan saat semua orang bergantung pada dirimu.

"Seungyoon," bisik Taehyun tanpa basa basi Seungyoon segera mengoperkan buku catatanya kepada Taehyun untuk dia salin.

Bel istirahat menjadi penyelamat hidup Seungyoon. Setidaknya saat istirahat dirinya bisa sedikit menghirup udara segar tanpa tatapan meminta tolong yang ditujukan kepadanya. Seungyoon berjalan keluar kelas seorang diri tanpa Taehyun yang sedang sibuk menyalin tugas untuk pelajaran ketiga hari ini bersama teman-teman sekelas lainnya.

Terkadang Seungyoon heran, menjadi bagian dari SMA ini pasti melewati proses seleksi yang tidak main-main. Namun, teman-temannya seolah meremehkan kesempatan yang tidak dimiliki oleh semua orang ini. Mungkin, karena mereka terlahir dari keluarga berada sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang bisa masuk karena beasiswa penuh dan kecerdasan otaknya.

Kantin penuh sesak dengan serigala-serigala kelaparan. Ah bukan, itu terlalu berlebihan, mereka bukan serigala hanya anak manusia biasa yang lapar. Namun perut yang kelaparan membuat beberapa anak manusia itu tampak seperti seekor serigala yang tidak segan mendorong mundur beberapa adik kelas lemah untuk memperpendek antrean.

Seungyoon hanya membeli makanan ringan sekedar pengganjal perut. Itu lebih praktis selain itu harga makanan ringan lebih miring dan bersahabat untuk kantongnya. Selanjutnya dia memilih meja yang berada di pojokan, jauh dari pandangan dan perhatian murid-murid lain.

"Kau sendirian?" sebuah pertanyaan dengan warna suara lembut itu berhasil mengalihkan dunia Seungyoon.

"_Hyu—Hyung_." Gumam Seungyoon merutuki sikap bodohnya yang berbicara dengan tergagap seperti itu. Seorang Kim Jinwoo hanya melempar senyuman teramahnya menanggapi kegugupan Seungyoon. Dan hal itu membuat Seungyoon semakin mabuk kepayang.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Oh! Tentu! Kapanpun _Hyung _mau! Ah ma—maaf." Seungyoon langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang sekarang pasti terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

Dan sekali lagi tawa renyah Jinwoo membuat Seungyoon seolah terbang ke langit ketujuh. Terdengar aneh pasti, namun bagi seseorang yang sedang dilanda cinta, logika bukanlah permasalahan yang penting.

"Apa itu cukup untuk mengganjal perutmu?"

"Cukup _Hyung _ aku sudah terbiasa."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya _Hyung_." Seungyoon tersenyum selebar mungkin berharap Jinwoo akan terpesona meski kenyataannya pasti wajahnya sekarang tampak seperti badut.

"Seharusnya kau makan lebih banyak, aku tahu setelah kelas berakhir kau mendapat tugas tambahan membantu teman-temanmu mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal."

"Ah itu bukan masalah besar _Hyung_. Aku menikmatinya, senang bisa membantu."

"Kau benar-benar anak yang baik hati."

Ah, tidak ada ruginya sedikit berbohong jika mendapat pujian dari seorang Kim Jinwoo seperti ini setiap hari. Pikir Seungyoon benar-benar diluar logika.

"Pergi dari meja ini! Aku ingin duduk di sini!" sebuah teriakkan sekali lagi menghancurkan detik-detik kebahagiaan Seungyoon. Si anak hitam menyebalkan itu rupanya telah hadir di kantin dan membuat keributan.

"Apa kau teman sekelasnya?"

"Oh." Perhatian Seungyoon kembali tertuju kepada Jinwoo. "Bukan, _Hyung _kenal?"

"Tentu saja aku kenal dengan Song Minho."

APA?! Jangan katakan kalian memiliki hubungan khusus, oh tidak, Seungyoon bahkan lebih rela jika Jinwoo menjalin cinta terlarang dengan guru olahraga tua Bangka di sekolah ini, daripada melihat seorang Kim Jinwoo bersama dengan Song Minho. Seorang malaikat tidak pantas memiliki cerita cinta dengan—setan—tidak! Mino lebih buruk dari setan. Dia lebih mirip sampah masyarakat. Tidak berguna.

"Bagaimana _Hyung _bisa mengenalnya?"

"Hubungan bisnis, orang tua kami yang salin mengenal sebenarnya."

"Oh." Balas Seungyoon tidak bisa menutupi rasa kelegaannya.

"Seungyoon sebenarnya aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Apa _Hyung_?" untuk seorang Jinwoo berenang melintasi sungai Han pun Seungyoon akan rela melakukannya. Cinta gila.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang meminta tolong tapi Tuan Kwon."

"Tuan Kwon, maksud _Hyung _wali kelas A itu?"

"Ya, wali kelas A. Dia ingin kamu membujuk Mino untuk datang saat kelas tambahan."

"Kenapa aku _Hyung_? Maksudku banyak murid yang pintar dan membantu wali kelas melaksankan kelas tambahan bukan? Termasuk _Hyung _juga."

"Ya. Aku tahu Seungyoon tapi tidak ada yang pernah berhasil bahkan tadi pagi Ryota si anak keturunan Jepang dan berprestasi itu mendapat bogem mentah dari Mino."

Apa?! Mino benar-benar mengerikan, dan sekarang aku jadi umpannya. Keluh Seungyoon di dalam hati. "Sial sekali," gumam Seungyoon pelan.

"Apa Kang Seungyoon? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak _Hyung_! Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jadi kau bersedia membantu?"

"Baiklah." Balas Seungyoon setengah hati.

"Terima kasih banyak kau sungguh anak baik Kang Seungyoon." Dengan senyum lebar ditambah genggaman tangan lembutnya, baiklah, Seungyoon bersedia menghadapi semua resiko yang akan ia terima saat membujuk si berandal Song Minho.

Jinwoo menyodorkan kertas kecil dengan dua tulisan nomor ponsel kepada Seungyoon, cara yang sedikit ketinggalan jaman di era modern ini. Namun, entah mengapa cara kuno itu Nampak indah pada pandangan Seungyoon. Sekali lagi cinta memang gila, dan Seungyoon sudah tergila-gila kepada Kim Jinwoo.

"Yang pertama adalah nomorku, kabari aku mengenai perkembangan Mino dan yang kedua adalah nomor Mino. Jangan cemas Seungyoon kau akan aku lindungi Mino tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Paling parah kau hanya diabaikan saja."

Seungyoon hanya melempar senyum simpul berharap semua yang dikatakan oleh Kim Jinwoo benar. Dia tidak ingin merasakan bogem mentah seorang Song Minho. Berkelahi bukanlah keahliannya.

"Oh ya satu lagi Seungyoon hari ini kau tidak perlu membantu kelas tambahan dan jika kau berhasil membujuk Seungyoon, kepala sekolah menjanjikan kebebasan kelas tambahan untukmu."

"_Hyung_!" pekik Seungyoon tidak percaya, bebas dari kelas tambahan ibarat mendapatkan emas sekarung Cuma-Cuma.

"Sepertinya kabar kau harus bekerja sambilan sepulang sekolah sampai ke telinga kepala sekolah, jadi tugasmu mengisi kelas tambahan dan membantu teman-temanmu hanya sekali seminggu." Kedua mata rusa Jinwoo menatap tajam kepada Seungyoon.

"Tentu!" balas Seungyoon tanpa ragu, sekali seminggu itu artinya dia memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk bekerja dan tidur.

"Terima kasih." Balas Jinwoo bersamaan dengan bunyi bel berakhirnya jam istirahat.

Keduanyapun beranjak dari meja mereka dan berjalan bersama siswa lain untuk meninggalkan kantin. Semua siswa kecuali anak berkulit cokelat itu, siapa lagi jika bukan Song Minho.

"Jangan melihatku!" bentak Mino entah kepada siapa dan membuat Seungyoon bertanya di dalam hati mungkinkah tidak ada emosi lain kecuali amarah dalam diri seorang Song Minho. Anak aneh. Song Minho memang anak yang aneh.

"Alien," gumam Seungyoon tanpa sadar dan sial, suara pelannya itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Mino.

"Tunggu!" bentak Mino kasar sembari berdiri dari kursinya.

"Apa?" balas Seungyoon berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Kau." Ucap Mino sambil menyungging senyum sinisnya. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Seungyoon sempat berpikir untuk berkata tidak, namun hal itu pasti akan menimbulkan kecurigaan Mino, membuatnya semakin marah, dan memiliki alasan untuk melakukan tindakan penindasan.

"Alien, kenapa?" Semua siswa bergegas meninggalkan kantin dengan tergesa bahkan seorang Kim Jinwoo juga tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk tetap tinggal dna menjadi sasaran amukan Mino atau sekedar menjadi saksi mata penindasan tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"Alien? Apa bagimu aku terlihat seperti alien?" desis Mino dengan penekanan pada setiap kata yang menunjukkan amarahnya.

"Tidak, aku sedang berpikir untuk maju ke level tiga di game _Alien Shooter_."

"Oh hanya memikirkan tentang sebuah game. Baiklah kali ini aku percaya lain kali jangan memancing amarahku." Seungyoon hanya mengerutkan dahi mendengar kalimat Mino. "Apa kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku membiarkanmu begitu saja?"

Sekali lagi Seungyoon hanya mengerutkan dahinya, tidak ingin menanggapi semua tingkah Mino yang tidak berguna. "Karena Kakekku mengatakan bahwa Korea membutuhkan orang dengan otak cemerlang sepertimu, jadi jangan besar kepala dan menjauhlah dariku."

"Maaf." Balas Seungyoon singkat, membungkukkan badan dan berjalan pergi.

"_Dasar orang kaya gila! Kampungan! Preman pasar! Daripada memberiku periangatan seperti itu, lebih baik kau saja yang menyingkir dari peradaban. Dasar! Sampah masyarakat!" _begitulah kira-kira isi hati seorang Kang Seungyoon untuk Song Minho, yang sayangnya tidak mungkin ia ungkapkan, sayang nyawa.

Dan kejadian di kantin itu benar-benar menghancurkan seluruh sisa hari seorang Kang Seungyoon.

¶¶¶

"Kau tahu jika marah-marah bisa membuat manusia mengalami penuaan dini. Selain itu kau sedang bekerja di tokoku pasang wajah ramah Kang Seungyoon."

"Diam!" bentak Seungyoon kasar kepada Taehyun yang terus mengusiknya sejak dua jam terakhir. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang ke toko? Bukannya kau benci menjag toko makanya ibumu mencari pekerja."

"Aku bosan."

"Selalu seenaknya." Seungyoon melirik tajam ke arah Taehyun yang sama sekali tidak ia pedulikan.

Keduanya duduk di belakang meja kasir, bosan, karena tidak banyak orang yang berbelanja kebutuhan pokok hari ini.

"Seungyoon kau terlihat konyol terus memandangi kertas dengan tulisan nomor telfon itu. Jika cinta katakan, jangan sampai Jinwoo diambil orang."

"Kau pikir itu mudah? Kau sendiri selalu gagal menyatakan cinta."

"Kau ini! Aku mencoba memberi solusi."

Seungyoon melempar tatapan tidak percaya, seorang Nam Taehyun yang bahkan selalu membeku jika berhadapan dengan orang yang dia taksir tiba-tiba memberi nasehat cinta. Ibarat ikan mengajari memanjat pohon, konyol dan tidak mungkin.

"Jika kau takut, katakan saja lewat pesan."

"Pesan…," belum sempat Seungyoon melanjutkan kalimatnya, Taehyun langsung menyambar ponsel yang sedang ia pegang.

"Tenang saja setelah ini kau akan berterimakasih padaku."

Seungyoon hanya menghembuskan nafas jengah kemudian dengan pasrah ia biarkan Taehyun melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Menyatakan cinta bukan sesuatu yang buruk, setidaknya jantungnya tidak perlu bekerja memompa darah dua kali lebih cepat karena mengetik kata CINTA. Semua sudah diwakilkan oleh Taehyun.

"Selesai. Sekarang aku punya rencana lain Kang Seungyoon." Ucap Taehyun sambil nyengir lebar, melambaikan tangannya dengan tidak elegan dan pergi begitu saja.

Seungyoon terus memandangi ponselnya yang Taehyun letakkan di atas meja kasir, di dekat mesin kasir. Konyol sekali Seungyoon bahkan melakukan kegiatan tidak prduktif itu selama hampir satu menit. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dank eras, menunggu, dan berharap layar ponselnya akan menyala karena pesan balasan dari Jinwoo.

"Kira-kira apa yang si belah tengah itu kirimkan ya? Mungkin dia berbohong dan menggunakan ponselku untuk mengirim pesan kepada temannya. Ya, aku yakin dia bohong." Ucap Seungyoon berusaha menenangkan dirinya, setelah kepercayaan bahwa Taehyun berbohong terkumpul cukup banyak ia ambil ponsel yang tergelatk di atas meja kasir tersebut.

_Hyung aku mencintaimu (Kang Seungyoon)_. Seungyoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Taehyun benar-benar mengirimkan pesan konyol itu ke nomor….. "Tunggu!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan, cepat-cepat ia ambil kertas pemberian Jinwoo tadi siang.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Tidak salah lagi. "Nomor Mino! Taehyun apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Seungyoon mirip orang tidak waras.

Seungyoon tidak peduli lagi, memang ini kesalahannya tidak menyimpan dua nomor tersebut karena terlalu senang mendapatkan nomor Jinwoo. Dan sekarang, pesan cinta konyol itu sudah terkirim kepada Song Minho. Dengan lemas Seungyoon merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja kasir. Seratus persen ia yakin, besok hidupnya akan berakhir di tangan Song Minho.

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 2 Don't Kill Me Please**

Chapter 2, selamat membaca terima kasih untuk para pembaca dan pereview yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita aneh saya hehehe . Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur .

¶¶¶

"Apa kau akan terus mengacuhkan aku sepanjang jalan?" Hening. "Seungyoon aku sudah minta maaf, kenapa terus diam? Aku tidak suka didiamkan."

Tanpa menajwab Seungyoon menyerahkan amplop putih kepada Taehyun.

"Apa ini?"

"Surat wasiat."

"Seungyoon! Jangan berlebihan kau tidak akan mati."

"Tahu darimana?!" bentak Seungyoon, amarah yang sepanjang perjalanan tadi ia simpan kini naik ke ubun-ubun. "Apa kau lupa siapa Song Minho itu?! Apa kau lupa kelakuan macam apa yang selama ini dia lakukan?!" Seungyoon berhenti, berbalik, memegang kedua bahu Taehyun, mengguncang-guncangnya dengan keras. "Aku akan mati Nam Taehyun! Mati! MATI! Apa kau tahu itu?!"

"Oh i—itu, aku yakin kau akan baik-baik saja. Jangan cemas." Nada menghibur Taehyun kini terdengar sangat hambar.

Seungyoon berjongkok di tengah trotoar, menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. "Ya ampun— aku hanya menginginkan hidup yang sederhana saja dengan permasalahan yang sederhana, kenapa aku bisa masuk ke dalam masalah sebesar ini….,"

Ragu-ragu, Taehyun menyentuh pelan pundak kanan Seungyoon. Mencoba menghibur, menenangkan, sekaligus menyadarkan sahabatnya itu bahwa mereka sekarang berada di ruang publik dan tindakannya saat ini sangat memalukan.

"Baiklah!" pekik Seungyoon sambil berdiri tegap. Mengejutkan seorang Nam Taehyun. "Aku akan menghadapi apapun nanti dengan kepala tegap." Ucap Seungyoon penuh keyakinan.

"Aku suka semangatmu!" pekik Taehyun mencoba menyalurkan energi semangat tambahan.

SRETT! Seungyoon menarik kerah kemeja seragam Taehyun. "Ini semua salahmu, jika aku mati maka roh penasaranku akan menghantuimu sepanjang hidupmu. Kau tidak akan hidup tenang Nam Taehyun."

"Kang—Kang Seungyoon." Ucap Taehyun terbata, dia tidak pernah melihat Seungyoon semengerikan seperti sekarang ini.

Seungyoon melepas kerah Taehyun kemudian ia berbalik dengan kasar dan kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan tegap. Menyongsong apapun marabahaya yang akan ia temui di neraka bernama sekolah SMA.

¶¶¶

Gerbang sekolah yang berdiri kokoh, tiba-tiba membuat semua nyali yang tadi Seungyoon kumpulkan menguap begitu saja. Lututnya terasa seperti jeli, dan menopang berat tubuh tiba-tiba menjadi sesuatu yang sangat sulit.

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, memejamkan kedua matanya selama beberapa detik, mengatur detak jantung. Kedua kakinya melangkah pelan melewati gerbang sekolah, memasuki halaman sekolah.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Mino. Tidak ada teriakkan dari siswa _korban_. Sejauh ini semuanya baik-baik saja. Seungyoon merasa seolah menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia saat dirinya berhasil sampai di kelas dengan selamat. Mungkin, pesan itu tidak terkirim.

"Beruntung sekali." Ucap Seungyoon penuh kelegaan.

Dan keberuntungan itu tampak semakin nyata saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring bahkan saat pelajaran pertama berakhir, semuanya masih berjalan dengan sangat baik.

"Aku benar kan Seungyoon. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Taehyun.

"Bantu aku dengan doa, semoga pesan konyol yang kau kirimkan itu nyangkut di operator."

Taehyun hanya mengangguk pasrah menyanggupi perintah Seungyoon, toh, semua ini memang kesalahannya. Dirinya tidak pernah menduga bahwa niat baiknya justru menghasilkan dampak negatif.

Seungyoon merebahkan kepalanya dengan kasar ke atas meja kemudian menggunakan buku paket Fisika yang tebal ia tutupi kepalanya. Taehyun ingin bertanya ada apa, saat dirinya menoleh dan melihat siapa yang berjalan melintasi kelas mereka. Taehyun menelan ludahnya dengan kasar berharap Mino tidak melihat keberadaan Seungyoon sekarang.

Genggaman Seungyoon pada buku paket Fisikanya semakin erat, ia bisa merasakan kedua telapak tangannya kini telah basah oleh keringat. "Jangan menoleh, jangan melihatku, jangan, jangan, jangan."

"Dia—sudah pergi," bisik Taehyun dengan sangat pelan seolah-olah suara yang sedikit keras akan menunjukkan keberadaan mereka kepada si berandal sekolah.

"Benarkah? Kau yakin?" Seungyoon bertanya balik dengan suara pelan yang serupa.

"Aku yakin."

Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas lega, dirinya semakin lega saat guru pelajaran jam kedua memasuki kelas. Dia yakin bisa hidup, setidaknya sampai jam pelajaran kedua berakhir nanti. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun Mino itu sangat mengerikan.

¶¶¶

Hari ini Seungyoon sengaja pergi ke kantin dengan Taehyun, hal yang selama ini sangat jarang ia lakukan karena pergi ke kantin dengan Taehyun itu sangat menyebalkan. Dia akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang orang yang sedang ia taksir, kemudian menjabarkan dengan rinci berbagai alasan mengapa dirinya tidak mampu menyatakan cinta.

Mendengar cerita cinta Taehyun ibarat menonton film panjang nan membosankan. Tanpa cemilan, tanpa minuman ringan, benar-benar penderitaan hidup.

"Seungyoon nanti jangan memotong saat aku mulai bercerita ya!" peringat Taehyun, Seungyoon hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah tidak ada pilihan lain pergi bersama orang lain di ruang terbuka seperti kantin, akan memberinya lebih banya kesempatan untuk kabur saat berjumpa dengan Song Minho nanti.

"Arah jam tiga Song Minho!" pekik Taehyun tertahan.

"Ya ampun kita hanya berdua di lorong sekolah!" bala Seungyoon tidak kalah panik.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" teriak Taehyun membuat jantung Seungyoon seolah-olah ingin melompat dari dalam rongga dadanya.

Kedua bola mata Seungyon bergerak liar mencari sesuatu atau apapun yang bisa menyelematkan nyawanya sekarang. "Mesin penjual minuman!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan, cepat-cepat ia tarik tangan kanan Taehyun dengan kasar bermaksud untuk mengajaknya bersembunyi.

Taehyun tiba-tiba bersikap pengecut dan memilih kabur dibanding bersembunyi di balik mesin penjual minuman bersama Seungyoon. Seungyoon ingin sekali mencekik Taehyun namun niat itu bisa diabaikan sekarang, alangkah bijaksana jika sekarang cari hidup dulu.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar semakin keras, Seungyoon berharap siapapun pemilik suara langkah kaki itu bukan Mino. Seungyoon merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding mengabaikan seluruh tatapan aneh yang ia dapatkan dari beebrapa siswa yang melewati mesin penjual minuman.

"Pergilah—jangan menatapku— dia bisa curiga." Ucap Seungyoon memohon kepada salah satu siswa yang berjalan dan menatapnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?!" terdengar suara membentak yang kasar, dan tentu saja itu suara Song Minho. Seungyoon menjulurkan lehernya dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Kau!" pekik Mino saat keduanya tak senagaja bertatapan padahal Seungyoon hanya berniat untuk memastikan saja.

"Mampus!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan kemudian dengan kecepatan kilat dia langsung ambil langkah seribu. Kabur.

"Hei kau! Berhenti!" Seungyoon dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang dan Mino sekarang tengah mengejarnya berusaha menangkapnya.

Seungyoon sudah berusaha untuk menggerakkan kedua kakinya secepat mungkin, namun seseorang berhasil mencengkeram kerah kemeja seragamnya, menariknya ke belakang, menghentikan usaha kaburnya.

"Kau! Ikut aku!" bentak Mino di tengah suara hembusan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan.

Mino benar-benar menarik tangan kanannanya dengan kasar dan semua orang bahkan berpura-pura tidak melihat semua itu. Lebih parah para guru juga, memang sebesar apa kuasa yang dimiliki keluarga Song sampai-sampai kedisiplinan sekolah tidak mampu menyentuh Mino.

Kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna, baiklah dia mungkin sudah cukup siap jika harus dipukuli tapi ini—Mino membawanya ke atap sekolah. "Kau akan melemparku?! Kau akan membunuhku di sekolah?!" Seungyoon benar-benar panik.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu! Hei bisakah kita berkelahi dengan cara jantan!" Seungyoon semakin meracau.

Mino melepaskan cengekaraman tangannya, dia berbalik menatap dan mengamati wajah Seungyoon dengan tatapan tajam menyeramkan.

Seungyoon menelan ludah kasar. "Mati aku….," keluh Seungyoon di dalam hati.

"Apa kau yang mengirim pesan kepadaku?"

Tidak! Taehyun yang mengirimkannya jadi aku sama sekali tidak bersalah! Begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang ingin Seungyoon ucapkan, namun keluarga Nam sudah berbaik hati mau mempekerjakan dirinya dan memberi uang sewa yang miring untuk anak Busan miskin yang mengadu mimpi di Seoul.

"I—iya. Aku yang melakukannya, maaf aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tolong jangan bunuh aku."

¶¶¶

Taehyun dengan panik mencoba mencari keberadaan Seungyoon karena dia menghilang sejak jam istirahat tadi. Dan sekarang sekolah sudah berakhir dan Seungyoon benar-benar menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Bora!" pekik Taehyun melihat salah satu anak perempuan kenalannya. "Kau melihat Seungyoon?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Bora balik bertanya dengan menampilkan tatapan tidak bertanya, entah mengapa perasaan hati Taehyun tiba-tiba tidak enak.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang buruk, aku mohon." Gumam Taehyun.

"Seungyoon diseret Mino ke atap gedung sekolah."

"Apa?!" pekik Taehyun sekeras mungkin tidak peduli lagi dengan kesehatan telinga dari lawan bicaranya. Tanpa ucapan terimakasih atau basa-basi lainnya lagi Taehyun langsung melesat pergi.

Berbagai teriakkan penyesalan memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkan Seungyoon seorang diri menghadapi bahaya, ini juga kesalahannya seharusnya dia terus mendukung sahabatnya bukan malah lari seperti pengecut sejati.

Kedua kaki Taehyun terasa panas dan mulai lemas akibat berlari menaiki tangga, namun semua itu ia abaikan dia hanya ingin melihat Seungyoon dalam keadaan utuh tanpa luka sedikitpun.

BRAKK! Suara keras tercipta akibat benturan pintu besi dan dinding beton. Dengan nafas memburunya Taehyun mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut atap gedung. "Seungyoon," gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan pelan mendekati sahabatnya yang kini sedang berdiri dengan posisi memunggunginya, bersandar pada pagar pembatas gedung.

"Seung—Seungyoon." Ucap Taehyun terbata, tangan kanannya gemetar saat ia berusaha menyentuh pundak Seungyoon. Taehyun menahan nafas tanpa sadar di dalam otaknya sudah memutar berbagai kemungkinan buruk tentang perlakuan seperti apa yang Seungyoon dapatkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja! Wajahmu baik-baik saja tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan yang membekas di tubuhmu. Aku senang sekali!" pekik Taehyun kegirangan setelah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya itu tidak kurang suatu apapun. Dia peluk tubuh kurus Seungyoon dengan erat sambil terus mengucapkan ungkapan kebahagiaannya.

Namun, kegirangan Taehyun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja saat dirinya tidak merasakan reaksi Seungyoon. "Seungyoon—Kang Seungyoon. Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Aku bolos kelas."

"Aku sudah membereskan masalah itu. Seungyoon apa ada masalah? Maksudku tentu saja kau mendapat masalah, tapi—apa seburuk itu sampai-sampai kau tidak sanggup mengatakannya?"

"Aku sangat lelah." Hanya jawaban mengkhawatirkan itu yang keluar dari mulut Seungyoon sebelum dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Taehyun di atap gedung seorang diri.

"Kang Seungyoon!" pekik Taehyun sembari berlari menyusul. "Seungyoon!"

"Aku baik-baik saja jika kau mencemaskan apakah Mino akan memukulku, itu tidak terjadi."

Taehyun mengamati wajah Seungyoon lekat-lekat, bukankah terbebas dari pukulan Mino itu seharusnya dirayakan namun raut wajah Seungyoon justru berbicara kebalikannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. "Lain kali saja sekarang aku sangat lelah, aku ingin ke kantor dan menanyakan hukumanku karena membolos kelas."

"Itu tidak perlu! Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tiba-tiba sakit."

"Aku tidak mau kau menjadi pembohong Taehyun, lagipula sekolah ini sudah berbaik hati memberiku beasiswa penuh, aku harus bertanggungjawab."

"Baiklah tapi ingat, jangan memaksakan diri jika kau kelelahan hubungi aku, nanti aku meminta Hyorin menggantikan jam kerjamu."

"Terima kasih." Balas Seungyoon pelan.

"Tidak masalah Kang Seungyoon, kau sahabatku."

¶¶¶

Keberuntungan dan kesialan memang bertolak belakang namun terkadang perbedaannya hanya begitu tipis. Kejadian dirinya diseret oleh Mino ke atap gedung benar-benar sudah menyebar dan berimbas pada sedikit kebaikan yang Seungyoon terima.

Bebas tugas atau bebas pekerjaan rumah selama satu minggu. Hebat. Namun, tatapan iba yang dilemparkan kepadanya di ruang guru tadi benar-benar membuktikan bahwa keluarga Song adalah keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh. "Taehyun, kau menungguku?!"

"Hmm, apa aku tidak boleh menunggumu?"

"Bukan begitu biasanya kau tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaanku."

"Ah itu dulu saat aku punya kekasih sekarang aku sedang kosong, jadi banyak waktu luang yang aku miliki."

Seungyoon hanya bisa melempar tatapan kosong kepada Taehyun, semua tentang anak laki-laki dengan wajah yang lumayan cantik dihadapannya ini, benar-benar sulit untuk dimengerti. "Terserahlah," gumam Seungyoon jengah."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Seungyoon sesingkat mungkin tidak ingin mendengar pertanyaan susulan dari Taehyun.

"Hei! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang kejadian di atap gedung sekolah tadi siang." Ucap Taehyun sambil nyengir lebar.

"Benarkan? Kau menungggu karena ada maunya."

"Itukan janjimu dan sekarang aku menagihnya."

"Tapi tidak harus sekarang!" pekik Seungyoon jengah.

"Hei, semua penagih hutang itu tidak peduli waktu. Dan sekarang aku tagih janjimu."

"Tidak mau!" pekik Seungyoon.

"Sekarang!" Taehyun bersikeras, dan perdebatan itu terus berlangsung seiring dengan langkah kaki keduanya melintasi halaman sekolah.

Sebuah sedan mewah berwarna merah cerah berhenti di depan keduanya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat keduanya panik. "Seungyoon," gumam Taehyun takut-taku sambil melirik Seungyoon yang wajahnya juga tampak ketakutan.

Kaca jendela mobil diturunkan, dan si pemilik mobil tentu saja Song Minho. "Seungyoon."

"A—aku ingin pulang dengan sahabatku. Besok saja. Aku lelah jadi…,"

"Naiklah. Kalian aku antar."

Seungyoon yakin sekarang Taehyun pasti sedang terheran-heran dengan sikap ramah Mino. "Seungyoon, kau yakin itu bukan modus untuk menghabisi kita berdua?" Bisik Taehyun pada telinga kiri Seungyoon.

Seungyoon hanya mendesah pelan kemudian melangkah mendekati mobil Mino, sementara itu otak Taehyun terasa semakin kusut dengan semua keanehan yang terjadi hari ini. "Kang Seungyoon sesampainya di rumah, kau harus menepati janjimu," geram Taehyun pelan sebelum melangkah mengikuti Seungyoon.

¶¶¶

"Ini rumah siapa?" Mino bertanya setelah mobilnya berhenti di depan ruko milik keluarga Kang.

"Taehyun." balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Busan, aku bekerja dan menyewa di rumah keluarga Taehyun. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya kami pergi sekarang." Seungyoon bergegas membuka pintu mobil dan keluar sambil setengah menyeret Taehyun yang sepetrinya masih terpesona dengan interior mobil mewah Mino.

"Seungyoon…"

"Aku jelaskan di dalam!" bentak Seungyoon memotong kalimat Taehyun.

Taehyun langsung membawa Seungyoon ke kamarnya, menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar. pembicaraan kali ini sangat penting dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mencuri mendengar, tak terkecuali ibu, nenek, dan adik laki-laki Taehyun.

"Bicaralah." Ucap Taehyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memandang tajam kepada Seungyoon yang tengah duduk di tepi ranjang tempat tidurnya.

Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas dengan berat seolah-olah seluruh beban dunia berada di pundaknya. "Aku—mati, habis, selesai, _the end_." Ucapnya yang membuat kerutan pada dahi Taehyun semakin dalam.

"Apa maksudmu?! Bukankah tadi dia bersikap sangat baik?"

"Itu karena—karena Mino," Seungyoon mendongak menatap wajah Taehyun ragu-ragu. "Mino—dia, dia, dia…"

"Katakan yang jelas Kang Seungyoon!" bentak Taehyun kasar.

"Mino menerima pernyataan cintaku!" pekik Seungyoon. "Apa kau puas Nam Taehyun?! Hidupku hancur sekarang!"

Taehyun terperanjat selama beberapa detik, Seungyoon tidak pernah berteriak dan mengeluarkan kemarahannya seperti tadi. Taehyun berjalan mendekat, memegang pergelangan kanan Seungyoon.

"A—apa?" tanya Seungyoon sedikit terkejut.

"Kita pergi ke kediaman keluarga Song, aku akan mengatakan semuanya pada Mino jadi kau tidak perlu terlibat dalam permainan konyol Mino, apapun itu."

"Tidak Taehyun. Maaf, semua kalimat yang aku ucapkan tadi anggap saja tidak pernah terucap."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menderita." Taehyun melempar tatapan memohon.

"Tidak Taehyun, aku tahu apa yang bisa Mino lakukan, itu tidak akan baik untuk keluargamu. Aku—akan baik-baik saja." Seungyoon mencoba untuk tersenyum tulus. "Jika kau menurut tidak akan ada masalah."

"Tolong jangan rahasiakan apapun dariku, jika tidak tahan katakan saja kita hadapi ini bersama. Toh, ini juga salahku."

"Aku janji, sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku mandi aku harus bergegas menjaga toko. Sampai besok Taehyun."

"Jangan tidur terlalu larut Seungyoon."

Seungyoon menoleh dan memberikan seulas senyum tulus untuk Taehyun sebelum melangkah keluar dari kamar Nam Taehyun.

"_Aku terima pernyataan cintamu. Tapi ingat baik-baik aku tidak pernah suka bila dikecewakan, jika ini semua hanya permaianan konyolmu atau jika suatu saat kau mengkhianatiku. Kau akan menyesal Seungyoon."_

Ucapan Mino di atap gedung sekolah tadi siang, benar-benar mengerikan membuat jantung Seungyoon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sambil menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar sewanya, Kang Seungyoon hanya bisa berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja. "Tolong, jangan bunuh aku Mino," gumam Seungyoon pelan memohon entah kepada siapa karena jelas Mino tidak akan mendengar permohonan yang ia ucapkan beberapa detik lalu.

**TBC…**


	3. Ups Soryy Chapter 3

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 3 Game Start**

_Halo ini chapter 3, gak nyangka responnya bagus hehehe, masih ada salah ketik dimana-mana harap maklum __ dan harap dimaafkan. Untuk yang minta Seunghoon dimunculkan saya munculkan dia di sini! Jujur setiap nulis gak tahu Seunghoon mesti di beri peran apa? Maaf bagi para penggemar Seunghoon (membungkuk hormat). Chapter tiga ini bercerita tentang kejadian setelah Seungyoon mengirim pesan cinta salah alamat ke Mino, dari sudut pandang Mino. happy reading…. Oh cerita mirip Devil Beside You ya? Tapi gak jiplak kok, saya juga kagak ngikutin tuh drama Taiwan dulu jaman-jaman segitu saya masih suka pelem India __ makasih infonya hehehe_

¶¶¶

"Tuan Muda, ada pesan dari Tuan Besar apa Anda mau mendengarnya sekarang?"

"Baiklah bacakan sekarang, paman Seunghoon."

Lee Seunghoon berdeham untuk menjernihkan suaranya berhadapan dengan Tuan Muda keras kepala seperti Song Minho membutuhkan kerja ekstra. "Singkatnya Tuan Besar ingin Anda lebih memikirkan masa depan dan tidak membuat masalah yang tidak bisa dibereskan."

Mino mendengar dengan seksama sambil mencorat-coret iseng di atas permukaan kertas buku gambarnya. "Apa—ada pesan yang lain dari Ayah?"

"Tidak Tuan Muda."

Tanpa sadar genggaman tangan Mino pada pensilnya semakin kuat, pesan lain, seperti selamat malam, atau bagaimana kabarmu, apa harimu menyenangkan, atau Ayah merindukanmu. Mustahil. Ayahnya tidak akan pernah mengirim pesan seperti itu. "Terima kasih banyak paman Seunghoon."

"Apa ada hal lain yang Anda butuhkan?"

Mino hanya menggeleng pelan. Setelah Seunghoon satu-satunya staf di rumah yang paling dekat dengannya itu pergi meninggalkan kamar luasnya, Mino menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya.

Sebuah frame foto menarik seluruh perhatian Mino, mengalihkan dunianya, menarik dirinya masuk ke dalam momen yang membeku. Wajah-wajah bahagia yang sekarang tidak akan mungkin kembali. "Ayah, Ibu, Hana," gumam Mino pelan.

Kecelakaan sepuluh tahun yang lalu telah menghancurkan dan merenggut segala kesempurnaan yang ia miliki. Ibu dan adik perempuannya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis itu dan sejak detik itu seorang ayah yang seharusnya memberikan kasih sayang kepadanya, satu-satunya keluarga terdekatnya, memilih untuk pergi.

Mino mengerang pelan saat ponsel di atas meja belajarnya bergetar menghancurkan momen kenangan indah yang sedang menariknya ke masa lalu. sebuah pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Mino mengerutkan keningnya awalnya enggan namun pada akhirnya dia membuka pesan itu.

_Hyung aku mencintaimu (Kang Seungyoon)_.

Kedua mata Mino membulat sempurna, pernyataan cinta. Dirinya bahkan hampir melupakan bagaimana perasaan cinta itu, dan sikap buruknya selama ini, mustahil ada seseorang yang mencintainya. "Kang Seungyoon," gumamnya pelan mencoba mengingat wajah seseorang bernama Kang Seungyoon.

"Si bintang sekolah itu, menarik." Ucapnya sambil menyungging seulas senyuman. Mino ingin melihat sejauh mana keberanian seorang bintang kelas seperti Seungyoon dan apakah dia hanya bermain-main saja. Namun, Mino juga tidak mampu mengingkari perasaan hangat dan detak jantungnya yang bertambah cepat, cinta, sudah sangat lama perasaan ini menghilang dari dirinya. Entah kapan.

¶¶¶

"Tuan Muda, Anda berangkat sendiri ke sekolah atau…,"

"Sendiri." Ucap Mino singkat memotong kalimat Seunghoon tanpa basa-basi.

"Tunggu!" pekik Seunghoon namun masih menjaga kesopanan. "Saya mohon jangan membuat keributan lagi di sekolah, pikirkan masa depan Anda."

"Paman tenang saja masa depanku akan baik-baik saja. Selama ayahku ikut campur semua bisa diatur." Mino mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Seunghoon seperti biasa.

Baru hari ini seingat Mino, dirinya berangkat ke sekolah dengan suasana hati yang baik. dia memutar musik di dalam mobil, sesekali mengikuti nada lagu dan bernyanyi beberapa bait.

Sesampainya di sekolah Mino langsung memarkir mobilnya di tempat parkir yang sebenarnya dikhususkan untuk para staf pengajar. Sekolah masih sepi berangkat pagi adalah kebiasaanya, bukan karena Seungyoon. Berangkat pagi memberinya lebih banyak waktu untuk memikirkan siapa murid yang pantas mendapatkan bogem mentahnya.

Karena kebiasaan itu Mino tahu bahwa si bintang kelas juga terbiasa berangkat paling awal di antara murid-murid yang lain. Satu setengah jam sebelum bel masuk Seungyoon belum terlihat. "Mungkin dia sedikit terlambat hari ini," ucap Mino mencoba bersabar.

Satu jam sebelum bel masuk. "Biasanya dia sudah datang kan? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau dia tidak masuk hari ini?"

Setengah jam sebelum bel masuk, suasana hati Mino sudah sangat buruk. Para siswa mulai berdatangan dan mereka menghindari tatapan seorang Song Minho. "Dia tidak masuk." Ucap Mino memberi alasan paling masuk akal kepada dirinya sendiri, sebelum beranjak meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Dengan suasana hati yang sangat buruk mustahil dirinya bisa mengikuti pelajaran tanpa berpikir hendak memukul wajah seseorang. Mino memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah, tempat kesukaannya untuk menenangkan diri.

"Tunggu!" Mino memanggil salah seorang siswa. Pandangan ketakutan yang selalu ia dapatkan memberi kepuasaan tersendiri, baginya tidak maslah tak ada seorangpun yang menyukai atau mencintainya. Sebab perasaan disegani dan ditakuti benar-benar memabukkan, saat kau bisa mengatur hidup seseorang.

"Apa kau kenal Kang Seungyoon? Murid beasiswa itu?"

Siswa itu hanya mengangguk takut-takut. "Jawab dengan jelas!" bentak Mino kasar.

"Iya."

"Bagus, katakan dia ada di kelas apa?"

"D."

Mino langsung mendorong bahu siswa itu kemudian berjalan pergi. Mencari kelas Seungyoon. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring semua siswa langsung berlarian berebut masuk ke kelas masing-masing, membuat lorong kelas menjadi sangat gaduh. Mino hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan jengah, dia tidak pernah suka dengan keramaian.

Setelah semua murid berada di kelas masing-masing, Mino memilih untuk menyingkir dan memperhatikan para staf pengajar yang melewati lorong kelas menuju kelas masing-masing. Beberapa guru menatapnya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Kelas D, berada di lantai dua saat Mino sampai, kelas itu sudah diisi guru yang menerangkan pelajaran Fisika. Mino memilih menunggu dan tidak membuat keributan sekarang, dia hanya ingin berbaik hati membiarkan para siswa itu belajar tidak ada yang lain.

Mino sengaja melintas di depan kelas, diliriknya keadaan kelas semua siswa sedang sibuk dengan pelajaran yang berlangsung, kecuali seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dengan buku paket Fisika tebalnya. Mino hanya menyungging seulas senyuman tipis yang tak terlihat, kemudian berlalu.

Selanjutnya ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di atap gedung sekolah, menunggu sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

¶¶¶

Semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya langsung menyingkir, hal itu membawa keuntungan sendiri yaitu lorong yang bersih dari para siswa membuatnya lebih cepat sampai ke kelas D.

Mino hanya menggeram pelan menahan kekesalannya. Kosong. Kelas benar-benar sepi, tak tersisa seekor penghunipun di dalam. Mino langsung berbalik dengan kasar mencari dimanapun keberadaan Seungyoon, hari ini dia harus berbicara dengannya tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

Sepertinya Seungyoon si bintang kelas itu memiliki kemampuan lain diluar otak encernya. Menghilang. Apa Seungyoon itu keturunan ninja. Sampai-sampai dirinya, seorang Song Minho tidak mampu menemukan keberadaannya.

"Sedang apa kalian?!" Mino membentak sambil melempar tatapan tidak suka kepada salah seorang siswa yang terlihat mencurigakan berdiri di dekat mesin penjual minuman.

Kemudian sebuah wajah yang sangat ia kenal menyembul dari balik mesin penjual minuman. Seungyoon. Kang Seungyoon tidak salah lagi. "Kau!" sebenarnya Mino tidak bermaksud membentak dia hanya terkejut bisa menemukan Seungyoon di tempat tak terduga, seperti di balik mesin penjual minuman. Kecurigaannya mungkin tepat. Seungyoon itu keturunan ninja.

Seungyoon langsung kabur membuat Mino refleks mengejarnya. "Hei Kau! Berhenti!" ancamannya benar-benar diabaikan oleh Seungyoon. Mengerahkan semua kemampuan berlarinya, Mino berusaha kerasa mengejar Seungyoon.

Mino hampir berteriak kegirangan jika dia tidak ingat tentang pencitraannya, saat tangannya berhasil menarik kerah kemeja seragam Seungyoon. Menariknya, menghentikan usaha pelarian dirinya. Beruntung Seungyoon tidak hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Jika hal itu terjadi, Mino yakin dirinya akan berakhir sebagai tempat pendaratan tubuh Seungyoon, yang meski kurus pasti cukup berat juga. "Kau! Ikut aku!" bentak Mino meski bernafas dengan normal masih terasa sangat sulit.

Rencananya adalah menyeret Seungyoon ke atap gedung sekolah. Tempat yang aman dari semua orang yang ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain.

"Kau akan melemparku?! Kau akan membunuhku di sekolah?!" pekik Seungyoon, mungkin dia mulai ketakutan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu! Hei bisakah kita berkelahi dengan cara jantan!" seluruh teriakkan Seungyoon itu ia abaikan.

Ia lepas cengkeraman tangannya dari pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoon. Berbalik dan langsung menatap kedua mata hitam Seungyoon. "Apa kau yang mengirim pesan kepadaku?"

"I—iya. Aku yang melakukannya, maaf aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tolong jangan bunuh aku."

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, memang pikiran liar seperti apa yang sekarang sedang berlangsung di dalam otakmu?" Mino melihat kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna.

"Itu—itu—aku pikir kau akan melemparku dari atap gedung."

Mino hanya menyungging senyum miring. "Cara yang bodoh untuk membunuh orang." Mino melihat Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya, lucu, wajah bingung Seungyoon terlihat sangat konyol. "Aku akan membunuhmu dengan cara yang tidak biasa, tanpa bukti, tubuhmu akan menghilang, semua akan melupakan keberadaanmu begitu saja, tanpa kenangan."

"Ka—kau bercanda kan?"

"Sejak kapan aku pernah bercanda." Mengerjai si bintang sekolah ternyata menyenangkan. Mino ingin mengerjai si bintang sekolah di hadapannya ini lebih lama lagi.

"Aku punya ikan mas yang harus diberi makan. Jika aku mati bagaimana?"

"Itu bukan urusanku ikan itu kan binatang peliharaanmu. Kenapa aku harus repot-repot memikirkan seekor ikan."

"Aku masih sangat muda apa kau tidak mengasihani aku?"

"Tidak."

"Aku belum lulus SMA, aku belum merasakan bangku kuliah!" pekik Seungyoon putus asa.

"Tidak." Balas Mino singkat berusaha keras untuk tidak menampakkan emosinya sekarang, padahal perutnya sudah mulai terasa kram menahan tawa yang ingin meledak melihat tingkah konyol Seungyoon.

"Song Minho aku…,"

"Aku terima pernyataan cintamu. Tapi ingat baik-baik aku tidak pernah suka bila dikecewakan, jika ini semua hanya permaianan konyolmu atau jika suatu saat kau mengkhianatiku. Kau akan menyesal Seungyoon." Ucap Mino panjang lebar memotong kalimat apapun yang ingin Seungyoon ucapkan, mengerjai anak orang juga ada batasnya.

Ditambah wajah Seungyoon seperti narapidana vonis mati. Menyedihkan. Mino tidak tega menatapnya. Tunggu! Tidak tega?! Sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan peduli terhadap orang lain?!

Mino menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Ingat ucapanku baik-baik. Kau harus selalu bersamaku, mengerti?" ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Seungyoon di atap gedung sekolah. "Kita lihat sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan permainanku Kang Seungyoon, kau memilih orang yang salah untuk bermain. Semoga beruntung." Gumam Mino sambil menutup pintu besi atap gedung.

¶¶¶

Mino duduk di kursi kemudi sambil mengamati wajahnya yang terpantul di dalam kaca spion. Semua siswa sudah pergi kecuali Seungyoon. Mino menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Ini hanya permainanku saja kan? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba peduli?" tanyanya di dalam hati.

Dua orang murid terakhir berjalan keluar gedung, Mino menajamkan penglihatannya Seungyoon, tidak salah lagi dan dia sedang berjalan dengan orang lain. Mino mengerutkan dahinya dia tidak suka mainan barunya berada di dekat orang lain kecuali dirinya.

Cepat-cepat ia nyalakan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam, mobil melesat dalam waktu beberapa detik saja menuju dua orang yang terlihat sedang mendebatkan sesuatu. Mino menginjak pedal rem tepat waktu, ia turunkan kaca jendela mobil menatap dua orang yang terkejut dengan kehadirannya. "Seungyoon."

"A—aku ingin pulang dengan sahabatku. Besok saja. Aku lelah jadi…,"

"Naiklah. Kalian aku antar." Benci, Mino sangat membenci jika orang lain tidak mengikuti perintahnya dan tidak menunjukkan sikap tunduk kepadanya.

Saat dua orang itu melangkah mendekati mobilnya Mino merasa sangat puas atas kemenangannya. Mino menjalankan mobilnya berdasarkan pengarahan teman Seungyoon, sementara Seungyoon sendiri memilih untuk diam.

Mino mengamati sebuah ruko di kawasan pemukiman kelas sosial menengah dengan seksama. "Ini rumah siapa?" Mino berharap ini rumah teman Seungyoon jadi dirinya bisa berada satu mobil berdua saja dengan Seungyoon setelah ini.

"Taehyun." balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Rumahmu dimana?"

"Busan, aku bekerja dan menyewa di rumah keluarga Taehyun. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya kami pergi sekarang."

Mino ingin mengatakan hal lain namun Seungyoon tergesa-gesa pergi, dia bahkan menyeret temannya dengan paksa. "Kang Seungyoon," gumam Mino sambil memandangi punggung Seungyoon yang menjauhinya.

"Paman Seunghoon aku ingin paman menyelidiki Kang Seungyoon, teman sekolahku. Aku ingin tahu semua detail kehidupannya." Kedua mata Mino masih mengamati ruko keluarga Taehyun sambil berbicara dengan staf kepercayaannya.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Lee Seunghoon dirasa cukup, Mino menutup ponselnya dan menjalankan mobilnya pergi.

¶¶¶

Mino duduk di depan komputer, bukan untuk mengerjakan tugas tapi untuk melihat kira-kira game terbaru apa yang sudah keluar minggu ini.

"Tuan Muda berhenti sebentar, saya taruh makan malam Anda di atas meja."

"Ya sebentar lagi Paman." Balas Mino sementara kedua matanya menatap tajam layar komputer di hadapannya.

"Kenapa Anda tertarik dengan seseorang bernama Kang Seungyoon?"

Nama Seungyoon langsung menarik perhatian Mino. dia langsung menghentikan kesibukannya di depan layar komputer, memutar kursi yang ia duduki menghadap Lee Seunghoon.

"Anda bermusuhan dengannya?"

Mino hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu, kenapa Anda tertarik?"

"Dia menyatakan cinta padaku."

"Wow!" pekik Seunghoon girang. "Itu hebat sekali!"

"Paman…," peringat Mino.

"Oh—ah—maaf Tuan Muda. Jadi apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"Informasi tentangnya apa kau sudah memilikinya?"

Seunghoon mengangguk mantap. Mino mengisyaratkan Seunghoon untuk duduk dan mulai bercerita kepadanya. "Singkat saja karena Anda harus makan malam."

Mino hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti permintaan Seunghoon karena dirinya sudah terlalu penasaran mengenai Seungyoon.

"Kang Seungyoon dia murid yang cerdas, lahir di Busan, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja berasal dari keluarga biasa, sampai suatu hari ayahnya pergi dan meninggalkan banyak hutang yang harus dia dan ibunya tanggung. Kemudian Seungyoon juga sempat bergabung dengan kelompok anak-anak nakal sewaktu SMP sebelum dia diterima di Seoul." Seunghoon mengakhiri penyampaian informasinya dengan seulas senyum.

"Tunggu Paman!" pekik Mino mencegah kepergian Seunghoon. "Apa mengenai hutang-hutang Seungyoon sudah dibereskan?"

"Masih dalam proses, ibu Seungyoon bekerja di pabrik sepatu dan terkadang Seungyoon mengirimkan sebagian uang beasiswa dan hasil kerja paruh waktunya untuk membantu ibunya melunasi hutang."

"Berapa banyak hutangnya?"

Seunghoon hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Paman!" pekik Mino kesal merasa diperlakukan seperti anak berusia tujuh tahun.

"Tidak lebih besar dari uang jajan bulanan Tuan Muda."

"Kalau begitu lunasi."

"Maksud Tuan Muda?"

"Lunasi hutang keluarga Seungyoon dengan memotong uang jajanku. Aku hanya penasaran dengan orang yang berani mengungkapkan cinta kepadaku." Ucap Mino memberi penjelasan setelah mengetahui tatapan penuh kecurigaan yang dilemparkan Seunghoon.

"Penasaran bisa berakhir dengan cinta." Mino hanya mendesis mendengar kalimat Seunghoon namun dia tidak berusaha untuk mengelaknya.

Pintu kamar tertutup tanpa menimbulkan suara gema sama sekali. Mino menoleh mengamati pintu yang tertutup itu. "Cinta? Jangan bercanda Paman, aku hanya penasaran. Permainan dimulai sekarang."

TBC…


	4. Ups Sorry Chapter 4

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 4 Run Run Run**

**Seungyoon Side **

Halo, halo ini chapter 4 iya yang chapter 3 dari sisi Mino ceritanya maaf gak dikasih petunjuk kelupaan terima kasih buat yang review, selamat membaca maaf jika ceritanya aneh hehehe. Happy Reading ya love you all

¶¶¶

Dug!Dug!Dug "Taehyun! Nam Taehyun!"

Dengan malas Taehyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan hampir saja kepalan tangan Seungyoon mendarat pada wajah tampannya. "Hei!" pekik Taehyun kesal. "Pagi, pagi suah bikin heboh. Ada apa?"

"Kita berangkat dengan sepeda ya? Ya? Ya?!"

"Kang Seungyoon! Jangan berteriak!"

"Kau sendiri berteriak!"

Taehyun hanya melempar tatapan kesal namun tidak membalas. "Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin naik sepeda? Mencurigakan."

"Mino di depan! Dia menungguku!" balas Seungyoon dengan kepanikan tingkat dewa.

"Apa?! Dia di depan?! Kenapa tidak ikut saja?! Mobilnya keren sekalian aku numpang."

"Tidak Taehyun, aku tidak mau ayo selamatkan aku."

"Baiklah." Balas Taehyun jengah. "Ibu, Nenek, kami berangkat dulu!"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Taehyun tidak membalas teriakkan sang Ibu.

Keduanya berjalan keluar sambil menuntun sepeda Taehyun yang baru diambil dari halaman belakang. "Biar aku bonceng." Ucap Seungyoon tegas.

Taehyun langsung memposisikan dirinya, duduk pada boncengan sepeda, kepalanya mengintip dari balik punggung Seungyoon, melihat sedan mewah hitam yang terparkir di halaman ruko keluarganya. "Kemarin merah, sekarang hitam, berapa banyak mobil yang ia miliki sih?" ucap Taehyun bingung.

"Seungyoon!" bersamaan dengan panggilan itu Seungyoon langsung menggenjot pedal sepeda dengan kuat membuat tubuh Taehyun tersentak ke belakang.

"Seungyooon!" Taehyun berteriak histeris saat ia rasakan kecepatan sepedanya yang di luar batas kewajaran, bahkan Seungyoon tidak mengerem saat mereka melintasi jalan menurun. "Seungyoon! Kau mau kita berdua mati konyol?!"

Pekikakan Taehyun sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh Seungyoon. Lelah, Taehyun memilih pasrah dan memeluk pinggang Seungyoon. Ia menoleh dan melihat sedan hitam itu membuntuti mereka dari belakang.

"Mino mengikuti! Sebentar lagi dia menyusul kita!" pekik Taehyun berharap Seungyoon mendengar suaranya.

"Tidak akan," gumam Seungyoon, dia langsung membelokkan setir sepedanya ke kiri, mengambil jalan sempit yang tidak mungkin bisa dilewati mobil.

Kedua mata Taehyun membulat sempurna, sadar, jalan apa yang akan segera mereka lewati. "Pasar!" teriak Taehyun.

"Aku tahu!" teriak Seungyoon membalas.

"Uapa?!" teriakkan histeris Taehyun benar-benar tidak bisa menyelamatkan _hidupnya _hari ini, baiklah mungkin hidupnya tidak terlalu terancam tapi tetap saja berbelok ke pasar yang ramai—itu sedikit—menantang—keramaian.

"Ya! Paman, Bibi permisi! Permisi!" Seungyoon berteriak sekeras mungkin agar semua pembeli yang memenuhi pasar menyingkir.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Dasar kurang kerjaan!"

"Berandal!"

" Ugal-ugalan!"

" Anak tidak tahu diuntung!"

" Tidak makan bangku sekolahan!"dan lebih banyak sumpah serapah yang tidak ingin Taehyun dengarkan. Sangat memalukan. Setan apa yang sedang menghampiri Seungyoon sekarang sampai-sampai dia mau menanggung malu seperti ini.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa Taehyun lakukan adalah mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Seungyoon dan memejamkan kedua matanya, berharap semua adegan memalukan ini segera berakhir, dan semua orang yang ada di pasar tidak mengingat wajah mereka, tunggu yang lebih penting, tidak ingat sepeda yang mereka gunakan.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan peganganmu?"

"Kita—sudah sampai di sekolah?"

"Ya, kita sampai dengan selamat."

Taehyun menghembuskan nafas lega ia lepas pegangannya pada pinggang Seungyoon dan turun dari boncengan sepeda. PLAKK! Taehyun mendaratkan pukulan _manis _ke atas puncak kepala Seungyoon.

"Ya! Kenapa memukulku?! Aku sudah berbaik hati memboncengmu! Dasar!"

"Tapi tidak perlu lewat pasar dan mendapat sumpah serapah seperti tadi, Kang Seungyoon!" geram Taehyun.

"Sedikit variasi, bagaimana? Seru kan? Memacu adrenalin." Balas Seungyoon nyengir lebar.

"Memacu adrenalin kepalamu! Awas saja jika salah satu ibu-ibu di sana ada yang kenal dengan kita dan mengadukan ke ibu atau nenekku." Taehyun melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau ikut menanggung resikonya!" bentak Taehyun bersungut-sungut.

"Seungyoon aku parkir sepedanya." Seungyoon mengerutkan dahi melihat perubahan sikap Taehyun yang tiba-tiba, perasaannya tidak enak dan saat dirinya berbalik.

"Kang Seungyoon."

"Oh, kau Mino. sejak kapan ada di sana?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan santai mengabaikan semua tatapan marah Mino yang ditujukan padanya.

"Sejak—kau memutuskan untuk masuk pasar, mustahil mengikutimu aku langsung ke sekolah, karena…," Mino berjalan mendekat. "Murid teladan sepertimu mustahil membolos."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya dengan kasar. "Bel masuk segera berbunyi aku harus bergegas ke kelas!" teriak Seungyoon dengan nada ceria palsunya.

GREEP! Mino menahan lengan kiri Seungyoon. "Ganti kemeja seragammu yang bau keringat itu dan—apa ini?! Bulu ayam?! Dasar konyol."

"Apanya yang konyol aku mengambil jalan pintas di tengah pasar." Seungyoon memandangi kemeja seragam yang Mino sodorkan. "Milik siapa?"

"Milikku. Aku sering berkelahi dan seragamku kotor jadi aku selalu membawa cadangan."

"Oh." Balas Seungyoon membulatkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah! Terima ini! Dan cepat pergi ganti sana!" bentak Mino kasar yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak percaya dari Seungyoon. Tanpa banyak bicara atau bertanya lagi Seungyoon memutuskan untuk melakukan perintah Mino.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon melipat kemeja seragamnya dengan rapi kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ransel sekolah. Ia memandangi pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin, seragam Mino sedikit kebesaran. Dan apa ini? Parfum Mino benar-benar melekat pada seragam yang sekarang sedang ia pakai. "Apa seragamnya tidak dicuci ya?" ucap Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri mirip orang gila.

Bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi nyaring, Seungyoon langsung bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. "Seungyoon."

"Sial kau!" Seungyoon tidak bermaksud mengumpat, tapi dia benar-benar kaget dengan kehadiran Mino yang tiba-tiba. "Ups, ah halo Mino. Sejak kapan berdiri di depan kamar mandi?"

"Tidak lama setelah kau masuk."

"Oh, kau sudah mendengar bel masuk kan? Sebaiknya kita bergegas."

Mino mengangguk pelan. "Kau pulang denganku nanti." Ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Seungyoon yang terbengong-bengong.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku akan menurut?! Tidak akan." Balas Seungyoon bersungut-sungut tentu saja setelah jarak Mino dan dirinya, aman. AMAN.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?!" Taehyun langsung melempar pertanyaan bahkan sebelum pantat Seungyoon menyentuh permukaan kursi.

"Aku ke toilet untuk membersihkan seragam. Hei! Aku tidak terlambat gurunya saja belum datang!" pekik Suengyoon tidak terima dengan tuduhan Taehyun.

"Sama saja, biasanya kau sudah duduk manis di kelas bahkan sebelum bel berbunyi. Apa yang Mino lakukan padamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong, seragammu berbau lain."

"Lain?" Seungyoon menoleh menatap wajah Taehyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Lain apanya?"

"Apa ya—begini saja mudahnya." Taehyun mendekatkan hidung mancungnya pada kain seragam Seungyoon. "Seragammu berbau mahal sekarang, biasanya kan hanya bau detergent murahan."

"Sial!" umpat Seungyoon, sayang guru mereka terlalu cepat masuk, membuat niat Seungyoon untuk memukul kepala Taehyun kandas.

¶¶¶

Taehyun langsung melesat pergi ke kantin karena kelaparan, sedangkan Seungyoon masih membereskan buku-buku pelajaran jam pertama dan keduanya, saat Kim Jinwoo masuk ke kelasnya dengan cara mengejutkan. "_Hyung_!" pekik Seungyoon tidak mampu menutupi kegembiraannya. "_Hyung _tahu kelasku?!"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Sebentar lagi, aku masih membereskan buku."

"Bereskan nanti saja, lihat buku teman-temanmu masih berserakan di atas meja."

"Tidak _Hyung_, aku tidak suka menunda pekerjaan." Ucap Seungyoon kemudian melempar senyuman lebarnya, membuat Jinwoo tertawa.

Dan tawa itu berhasil membuat jantung Seungyoon berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Seungyoon. Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar?"

"Kabar apa _Hyung_?"

"Mino bersedia mengikuti kelas tambahan, aku yakin ini berkat dirimu."

"A—apa?" Seungyoon melempar tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa persetujuan Mino dihubungkan dengan dirinya padahal membalas tentang kelas tambahan dengan Mino saja tidak pernah ia lakukan. "Tapi _Hyung _aku…"

"Mino bersedia mengikuti kelas tambahan jika kau yang mengajar." Ucap Jinwoo memotong kalimat Seungyoon.

"Oh! Wow!" hanya itu yang bisa Seungyoon ucapkan, mendapati dua berita mengejutkan dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Beres-beresmu sudah selesai kan? Ayo ke kantin sekarang, dan sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilanmu membujk Song Minho, sepulang sekolah aku traktir es krim bagaimana?"

"Serius _Hyung_?!"

"Tentu saja Seungyoon." Ucap Jinwoo kembali meyakinkan bahkan dia memberi Seungyoon hadiah sebuah senyum lebar yang sangat manis.

Keduanyapun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan kelas Seungyoon menuju kantin sekolah. Mereka tidak sadar jika tengah diikuti oleh seseorang, siapa lagi jika bukan Song Minho.

"Jangan katakan jika kau hanya membeli makanan ringan?" Jinwoo menatap Seungyoon curiga."

"Aku traktir, makanlah yang benar."

"Tidak _Hyung_ jangan membuatku merasa sungkan."

"Kenapa harus sungkan? Aku yang menawarkan diri kau tidak memintanya, Kang Seungyoon."

"Hei!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan saat seseorang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dan menyeretnya menjauhi Jinwoo. "Mino, apa yang kau lakukan?! aku sedang mengantri makan siang."

"Makan siangmu sudah tersedia di mejaku."

"Apa?! Aku ingin makan semeja dengan Jinwoo _hyung _dan Taehyun."

"Tidak. Kau makan denganku."

"Kenapa?! Jangan seenaknya memerintah, aku ingin makan dengan teman-temanku."

Mino menghentikan langkah kakinya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Seungyoon. Berbalik menatap tajam Seungyoon namun sebelum itu ia menatap semua siswa yang ada di kantin dengan tajam. Memberi mereka peringat untuk menyingkir dan tidak ikut campur dengan urusannya.

"Kau tidak boleh duduk dengan orang lain kecuali aku."

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Memerintahku?!"

"Aku kekasihmu Kang Seungyoon! Kau sendiri yang menyatakan cinta padaku!" pekik Mino, Seungyoon refleks menutup mulutnya sementara itu kedua matanya langsung mencari keberadaan Jinwoo. Melihat reaksi Jinwoo.

Jinwoo berdiri di meja yang berada tepat di belakang Mino, kedua tangannya memegang dua nampan makan siang. Mata rusanya membulat sempurna. Seungyoon melihat Jinwoo meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas meja, dia berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kantin.

"Tidak _Hyung! _Jangan pergi! Aku mencintaimu ini hanya salah paham, aku mencintaimu _Hyung _bukan berandalan tengil ini! _Hyung!_" sayang teriakkan itu hanya bisa Seungyoon simpan di dalam hati.

"Kalian sekarang tahu kan?! Seungyoon kekasihku jadi kalian menyingkir darinya!" pekik Mino, suaranya yang keras menggema di seluruh bangunan kantin.

Seungyoon hanya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. "Duduklah, kau tidak lapar?"

Seungyoon hanya bisa menurut dan menahan semua amarah yang terasa menghimpit dadanya. Dia meraih sumpit dengan kasar dan mulai memakan makan siangnya masih menahan amarah.

"Kau tahu jangan sampai sumpitmu beradu dengan mangkuk atau piring, suara yang dihasilkan sangat mengganggu. Apa kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tahu!" balas Seungyoon ketus yang hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa pelan Mino. saat Mino tertawa semua perhatian tertuju padanya termasuk Seungyoon.

"Kau tertawa?" tanya Seungyoon ragu-ragu.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Ada yang aneh?"

"Aneh sekali, kau tidak pernah tertawa. Tunggu dulu, aku juga tidak tahu sih, kita kan tidak dekat."

"Kau mencintaiku." Seungyoon hampir tersedak dengan pernyataan itu. "Seharusnya kau mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaanku."

"Kau anggap aku apa? Mengetahui semua kebiasaanmu. Kebiasaan Billy dan Jilly saja aku tidak tahu." Gerutu Seungyoon.

"Siapa Billy dan Jilly?!" pekik Mino tidak suka.

"Ikan masku, mau aku kenalkan?" balas Seungyoon santai.

"Boleh, kapan-kapan."

Selamat Kang Seungyoon kau masuk mulut buaya sekali lagi! Setan di bahu kiri Seungyoon memberinya selamat. Seungyoon hanya mendesah pelan, pasrah menerima nasib buruknya.

¶¶¶

"Aman, aman, aman." Ucap Seungyoon sambil berjalan mengendap-endap. "Paman!" pekik Seungyoon sambil berlari menghampiri salah satu petugas kebersihan sekolah.

"Apa?" jawab pria paruh baya itu dengan nada ketus.

"Paman, aku boleh pinjam tangga?"

"Tangga? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk—untuk—mengambil sesuatu di atas pohon. Aku dikerjai."

"Pasti anak-anak kaya dan nakal itu yang mengerjaimu ya?"

"Iya Paman, bolehkan aku meminjam tangga?"

"Tentu, tunggu di sini."

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan, ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya menahan senyum keberhasilannya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama tangga yang Seungyoon pinjam datang.

"Taruh saja di sini, nanti Paman sendiri yang akan mengembalikannya ke gudang."

"Baik Paman, terima kasih banyak." Seungyoon membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam.

Seungyoon bergegas memasang tangga lipatnya dan meletakkan tangga itu di samping tembok pembatas sekolah. Naik tangga sampai tembok, merayap ke cabang pohon yang tumbuh di luar tembok pembatas, dan memanjat turun, mudah, cepat, dan aman dari Song Minho.

"Jinwoo _hyung_," gumam Seungyoon tidak mampu menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya, mengingat setelah ini Jinwoo akan mentraktirnya makan es krim. Cinta memang menggelikan dan mampu membuatmu melakukan hal-hal konyol yang sebelumnya tak terpikirkan.

Sesampianya di puncak tembok pembatas, Seungyoon berjalan dengan pelan dan hati-hati menuju salah satu cabang pohon incarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?"

Seungyoon hanya mendesah jengah, tidak perlu melihat ke bawah untuk melihat siapa si pemilik suara itu. Beruntung dia tidak terkejut sehingga kejadian tak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

"Kau berencana kabur?"

"Tidak, aku sedang melihat sarang burung."

"Benarkah?! Aku mau lihat juga."

"Kau tidak takut ketinggian!" pekik Seungyoon tanpa melihat ke bawah.

"Tidak. Aku naik sekarang."

Pasrah, Seungyoon memilih duduk pada cabang pohon sambil menunggu Mino naik. Mino memposisikan dirinya duduk tepat di samping Seungyoon, perbedaannya Seungyoon duduk pada cabang pohon sedangkan Mino duduk di atas tembok.

"Mana sarang burungnya?"

"Tidak ada, aku salah lihat dari bawah, ternyata hanya daun kering."

"Oh. Kau berbohong kan?"

Seungyoon menatap Mino yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap pemandangan berupa gedung-gedung pencakar langit di hadapan mereka. "Seharusnya kau katakan saja jika tidak mau pulang bersamaku. Tidak perlu memanjat tembok pembatas seperti ini."

Entah mengapa Seungyoon mulai merasa bersalah, namun sisi egoisnya masih belum mau mengakui kesalahan itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri yang tidak bisa aku atur. Bodoh sekali aku bisa berpikir untuk mengaturmu sama seperti mereka yang aku kenal." Mino menoleh, menatap Seungyoon. "Kau lebih kuat daripada mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?" Seungyoon melempar tatapan bingung namun Mino hanya menyungging seulas senyuman.

"Matahari hampir tenggelam, pulanglah sebelum gelap."

Seungyoon masih duduk di cabang pohon, tidak melakukan apa-apa saat Mino turun dari tangga dan berjalan pergi.

"Ahhh…, kenapa jadi tidak enak sekarang, padahal tadi siang aku ingin sekali mencekiknya." Gerutu Seungyoon sambil bersiap turun dari tembok pembatas.

Setelah kedua kakinya menginjak tanah, Seungyoon mengirim pesan kepada Jinwoo bahwa dia sedikit terlambat.

¶¶¶

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak, aku mampir ke toko buku setelah menerima pesanmu."

Seungyoon mencoba tersenyum namun entah mengapa perasaan bersalah di dalam dirinya bertambah besar. Bukankah pernyataan cinta itu hanya kesalahan Taehyun, tapi membohongi seseorang bukanlah kebiasaannya.

"Seungyoon?! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Oh iya _Hyung_."

"Duduklah aku sudah mau makan es krim sekarang."

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan, melepas ransel sekolahnya untuk ia taruh pada kursi kosong di sampingnya. Seungyoon menerima buku menu dari Jinwoo dan membaca berbagai menu es krim yang tertulis di sana.

"Aku mau _Bingsoo _stroberi tanpa pisang."

"Baiklah." Balas Jinwoo kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Seungyoon mengamati wajah Jinwoo. Terpesona. Berharap wajahnya tidak bersemu merah sekarang. Pasti memalukan jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"_Hyung _pesan apa?"

"Sama denganmu tapi aku memilih es krim rasa teh hijau."

"Oh." Seungyoon tersenyum canggung karena jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan cara yang menyebalkan sekarang. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela kafe.

Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya, di seberang jalan sepertinya dia kenal dengan mobil sedan mewah berwarna merah yang terparkir di sana. Mino. Song Minho. Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan kasar sambil berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Mobil seperti itu pasti pemiliknya bukan cuma Mino."

"Seungyoon, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Oh tidak _Hyung,_ tidak ada, es krimnya sudah datang?" Seungyoon bertanya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Belum. Apa kau mau tambah camilan?"

"Tidak _Hyung _terima kasih aku ada jam kerja paruh waktu setelah ini."

"Oh benarkah?! Apa janji ini mengganggu acaramu?"

"Tidak _Hyung _ masih ada dua jam lagi." Balas Seungyoon sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kencan. Atau bukan. Terserahlah yang jelas hari ini dirinya sangat, sangat, sangat bahagia. Bunyi bel sepeda yang memekakan telinga membuat Seungyoon berbalik bersiap untuk mendamprat siapapun pemilik sepeda kurang kerjaan itu.

"Hei! Kau! Taehyun!" pekik Seungyoon mendapati sahabat paling menyebalkan sedunianya.

"Halo." Balas Taehyun santai sambil menghentikan dan menyangga sepedanya menggunakan salah satu kakinya.

"Darimana?"

"Keliling kompleks? Mau aku bonceng? Lumayan daripada jalan kaki."

"Aku curiga."

"Ya! Memangnya aku selalu modus saat berbuat baik?!"

"Biasanya seperti itu," desis Seungyoon.

"Kau! Kenapa tadi menghilang tiba-tiba?"

"Ada urusan."

"Bukannya kelas tambahanmu sudah dihapuskan dan kau hanya mengajar si pangeran sekolah itu."

"Pangeran sekolah?" Seungyoon menatap Taehyun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kekasihmu, Song Minho. Siapa lagi."

"Oh."

"Cepat naik! Kakiku sudah pegal!"

"Baiklah…," balas Seungyoon setengah menggerutu.

¶¶¶

Pukul delapan malam yang membosankan menjaga toko dengan ditemani makhluk aneh yang berstatus sahabatnya, begitulah Seungyoon menghabiskan hari-harinya setelah sedikit mengulang pelajaran sore tadi dan tidur setengah jam.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu? Nanti pelanggan kabur semua."

"Belum ada pelanggan." Balas Seungyoon malas.

"Kenapa kesal bukankah kecanmu berjalan baik."

"Hmmm."

"Hmm apanya?"

"Ya."

"Kau ini kenapa? Jelaskan!"

"Rencana kaburku dari Song Minho, berakhir. Dengan cara yang sangat konyol, itu memalukan. Aku malu sekali." Seungyoon membenamkan wajahanya pada kedua tangannya.

"Sabar." Balas Taehyun sambil mengusak rambut Seungyoon. "Kabur yang gagal adalah pertanda kabur…,"

"Kabur yang akan berhasil?!" pekik Seungyoon memotong kalimat Taehyun.

"Tidak, pertanda kabur yang akan gagal lagi!" balas Taehyun kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Menyebalkan," gerutu Seungyoon.

"Kau ini bayangkan saja rencana kabur yang kau ceritakan tadi benar-benar sangat hebat, Mino menggagalkannya dengan mudah, jadi jika kau mau kabur carilah rencana lain yang lebih luar biasa." Taehyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah cengiran menyebalkan.

"Pergi sana! Bukannya menghibur membuatku semakin suntuk saja."

"Baiklah aku pergi, jangan pulang terlalu larut ingat tugas untuk lusa."

"Bilang saja kau mau menyontek kan?"

"Sudah tahu pakai nanya. Tentu saja aku mau mencontek tugasmu."

"Cih!" desis Seungyoon semakin kesal. Selanjutanya Taehyun pergi seenak jidatnya meninggalkan Seungyoon yang semakin suntuk.

"Sahabt macam apa dia," gerutu Seungyoon kesal.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Taehyun, empat orang laki-laki memasuki toko. Seungyoon langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat datang." Ucap Seungyoon ramah.

Salah seorang laki-laki itu mendekati kasir, Seungyoon langsung curiga pasalnya mereka belum memilih barang apapun dan sekarang mendekati meja kasir. Seungyoon melirik keluar. Sial, jalanan sedang sepi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seungyoon mencoba tenang, sementara itu tangan kanannya bersiap meraih tongkat _Baseball_ yang ia sembunyikan untuk berjaga-jaga, dia berharap tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Kau kekasih Mino. Song Minho?"

"Maaf, saya tidak mengerti yang Anda katakan jika Anda tidak berniat untuk berbelanja, silakan pergi. Pintu ada di sebelah kanan Anda."

"Cih! Dia berani juga! Kita beri pelajaran sekarang!" perintah itu membuat tiga orang lainnya mendekat.

Tangan kanan Seungyoon mengambil tongkat dengan cepat, dia ayunkan tongkat itu mengenai tangan salah seorang yang mencoba untuk memeganginya. Seungyoon melompat naik ke atas meja kasir. Berdiri, menendang dada salah seorang yang menghalanginya.

Seungyoon melompat turun, tujuan utamanya adalah pintu keluar. Sayang, bagian belakang jaketnya ditarik dengan keras. Ia terjerembab dan mendarat ke atas lantai yang keras. Tongkat terlepas dari tangannya, salah seorang menendang tongkat itu menjauh dari jangkauannya dan menginjak telapak tangan kiri Seungyoon.

"Ahhh!" pekik Seungyoon kesakitan. Seungyoon melihat rak majalah yang berada di samping kanan tubuhnya. Ia tarik tangan kirinya yang terasa berdenyut, menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia dorong rak majalah itu hingga mengenai target.

Seungyoon langsung menyeret tubuhnya bangkit dan kembali berlari sekencang mungkin menuju pintu keluar. Dua orang menghadangnya, Seungyoon berpikir cepat ia melihat krat-krat minuman ringan, ia dorong krat-krat itu membuat dua orang laki-laki yang mencoba menghalanginya menyingkir, tidak ingin tertimpa.

Selanjutnya Seungyoon mengambil dua botol minuman ringan sebagai senjata pengganti tongkat _Baseball_nya. Pilihannya tepat, dua orang itu mencoba menghentikannya, Seungyoon memukul dua orang yang menghadangnya menggunakan botol minuman ringan, dia tidak peduli bagian tubuh mana yang kena.

Perjuangan kerasnya berakhir, ia berhasil keluar, cepat-cepat Seungyoon menekan tombol yang terletak di depan pintu. Pintu tertutup otomatis dengan tangan gemetar Seungyoon mulai mengetikkan kode, membuat pintu terkunci dari luar.

Seungyoon langsung mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jins yang dia kenakan.

"_Halo kantor polisi ada percobaan perampokan di toko keluarga Nam, perampoknya terkunci di dalam toko. Baik, baik, terima kasih banyak."_

Ia tutup ponselnya. Empat orang laki-laki yang terkunci di dalam toko menatapnya. Bukan tatapan kemarahan namun tatapan meminta tolong. Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan kasar. Takut, dirinya sangat ketakutan sekarang dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan menyelamatkannya.

Ragu-ragu Seungyoon berjalan mendekati pintu, mengetikkan kode. Beberapa detik kemudian pintu terbuka. Seungyoon menahan nafas, siap menghadapi resiko apapun, pukulan, atau bahkan tembakan.

"Terima kasih." Ucapan itu sangat mengejutkan, Seungyoon tidak bergerak saat keempat laki-laki itu berlari pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang hanya terpaku di tempat.

Seungyoon melangkah pelan kembali ke dalam toko. Mengamati semua kehancuran yang terjadi, rak-rak yang terjatuh, barang-barang yang berserakan dan hancur. Pikirannya kacau, bagaimana dia bisa mengganti semua kerugian ini dan menjelaskannya kepada keluarga Nam.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Seungyoon berbalik dan melihat empat petugas polisi memasuki toko. "Oh tidak masalah, mereka hanya remaja iseng. Mereka sudah pergi."

"Kami akan memeriksa kerusakannya untuk dilaporkan dan meminta keterangan darimu."

Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kang Seungyoon!"

Seungyoon menoleh terkeut dengan suara panggilan itu. "Song Minho," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Mino bertanya dengan panik sambil memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Seungyoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Seungyoon risih.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja?!" pekik Mino marah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, darimana kau tahu jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ikut aku." Ucap Mino singkat.

"Tunggu!" salah seorang petugas polisi mencoba menghentikan namun hal itu dibereskan oleh Mino dalam waktu beberapa detik saja dengan memberikan selembar kartu nama.

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 5 Falling Hard**

**Mino Side**

Hallo ini chapter 5, mungkin update agak lama hehehe makasih buat yang bersedia membaca dan mereview kalian luar biasa , selamat membaca dan maaf jika ada kekurangan dan kesalahan I'm only human

¶¶¶

Mino mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya, menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang tampak sepi. Kelas tambahannya dengan Seungyoon baru dimulai minggu depan. Seluruh kelas nampak kosong kecuali beberapa kelas yang dipergunakan untuk kelas tambahan.

Entah berapa kali Mino berjalan mondar-mandi di depan kelas D berharap Seungyoon akan keluar, anak itu benar-benar menghilang. Mino mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku celananya yang berakhir dengan umpatan. Bodohnya dia tidak memiliki nomor Seungyoon.

"Kau pergi kemana? Dasar bocah sial!" geram Mino, dengan kesal dan bersungut-sungut dia putuskan untuk pergi karena menunggu tidak ada gunanya lagi.

Saat melintasi kamar mandi Mino berharap Seungyoon ada di sana. Namun, saat dirinya mencoba membuka pintu, pintu terkunci. "Seungyoon apa kau di dalam?!" Mino berteriak, takut jika orang iseng mengunci Seungyoon di dalam toilet.

Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Tidak ada jawaban. Toilet kosong. Diapun berjalan pergi dengan tangan hampa. Langit-langit lorong kelas berwarna putih terlihat hampa, Mino mulai meragukan permainan yang ia mulai.

"Ahhh," desah Mino. "Mungkin paman Seunghoon benar. Aku jatuh cinta. Semudah ini? Konyol." Jatuh cinta dengan sangat cepat terdengar konyol, sekonyol dirinya yang berbicara seorang diri di lorong sekolah.

Tujuan awal seorang Song Minho adalah tempat parkir, namun seorang siswa yang sedang berada di puncak tembok pembatas membuatnya penasaran. Iapun mengubah tujuan awalnya. Kang Seungyoon.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi selain Seungyoon yang Mino curigai sebagai keturunan ninja. Melakukan hal konyol lainnya setelah mengambil jalan pintas dengan lewat di tengah pasar yang sedang ramai. Mino hanya mendengus sebal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana?" Mino berharap Seungyoon tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaannya yang mengakibatkan hal tak diinginkan terjadi. "Kau berencana kabur?" sungguh, Mino tidak bermaksud untuk menginterogasi dalam posisi berbahaya, tapi rasa penasarannya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Tidak, aku sedang melihat sarang burung."

Sarang burung?! Hebat, dirinya belum pernah melihat sarang burung langsung dari alam. "Benarkah?! Aku mau lihat juga."

"Kau tidak takut ketinggian!" pekik Seungyoon tanpa melihat ke bawah.

"Tidak. Aku naik sekarang." Ketinggian tidak pernah menjadi masalahnya kecuali hari hujan. Hujan adalah kesialan bagi Mino. Dia bergegas mendekati anak tangga dan mulai memanjat.

Anak tangga terakhir, membuat semuanya terlihat jelas, gedung-gedung pencakar langit terlihat megah ditambah langit biru di sore musim panas. Sempurna, selama ini dirinya tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk mengamati detail hal-hal sederhana disekelilingnya.

Saat menoleh dilihatnya Seungyoon sudah duduk pada salah satu cabang pohon. Pelan dan hati-hati, Mino merayap mendekati Seungyoon dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas dinding tembok pembatas.

"Mana sarang burungnya?"

"Tidak ada aku salah lihat dari bawah, ternyata hanya daun kering."

Tatapan itu, ada perasaan nyeri di dalam dada Mino yang berusaha untuk aia abaikan. "Oh. Kau berbohong kan?"

Ia palingkan wajahnya untuk mengamati gedung-gedung karena menatap wajah Seungyoon yang telah berbohong, membuat rasa nyeri di dadanya semakin parah. "Seharusnya kau katakan saja jika tidak mau pulang bersamaku. Tidak perlu memanjat tembok pembatas seperti ini." Ia ucapkan semua kalimat itu dengan sungguh-sungguh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri yang tidak bisa aku atur. Bodoh sekali aku bisa berpikir untuk mengaturmu sama seperti mereka yang aku kenal." Mino menoleh, menatap Seungyoon wajah Seungyoon yang tampak bersalah itu benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat.

Mino lebih suka Seungyoon yang keras kepala dan memberontak, bukan wajah penuh penyesalan seperti sekarang. Terlebih lagi ia tidak tahu apa yang Seungyoon sesalkan, kabur darinya atau hal lain. Kedua mata kelam Seungyoon dan dagu lancipnya entah sejak kapan Mino melihat semua itu sungguh mempesona.

"Kau lebih kuat daripada mereka." Ucapan ini juga tulus, kesulitan-kesulitan yang Seungyoon lewati tidak sebanding dengan kesulitan hidupnya. Seungyoon lebih pintar dan lebih kuat dari semua orang yang selama ini ia kenal.

Mino memilih pergi, meninggalkan Seungyoon. Dia berbohong, ia yakin itu. Seungyoon menyembunyikan sesuatu dan dia akan mengetahui rahasia itu cepat atau lambat. Mino mengambil mobilnya dari parkiran, mengendarainya keluar sekolah, kemudian berhenti di tempat yang tepat.

Cukup jauh untuk Seungyoon lihat, namun cukup jelas untuk mengamati kemana Seugyoon pergi setelah ini. Saat hatinya meyakini bahwa Seungyoon menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Kedua mata kelam Mino menatap nanar dua orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia di dalam kafe. "Kim Jinwoo," desis Mino sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi.

¶¶¶

Di dalam kepalanya terus memutar saat-saat kebersamaan Jinwoo dan Seungyoon, bagaimana Jinwoo bisa membuat Seungyoon tersenyum dan menunduk malu-malu seperti tadi benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

Mino ingin mengabaikan panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya, namun, panggilan itu tidak juga berhenti dan sekali lagi dari nomor tak dikenal. Dengan malas Mino menerima panggilan itu.

"_Song Minho."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Kang Seungyoon, kekasihmu. Manis sekali, bagaimana jika aku sedikit bermain-main dengannya."_

Kedua mata Mino membulat sempurna, dia ingin meneriaki si pemanggil misterius itu namun belum sempat hal itu ia lakukan si penelpon mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Sial!" umpat Mino, dia segera mencari letak keberadaan si penelfon menggunakan GPS berdasarkan posisi panggilan terakhir. "Ruko Taehyun, sialan!" Mino langsung memutar balik mobilnya, melawan arus sebelum akhirnya masuk ke jalur yang tepat.

Tidak peduli dengan suara klakson yang menyambutnya, yang terpenting adalah sampai ke ruko Taehyun tempat Seungyoon bekerja secepat mungkin. Jantug Mino seolah berhenti berdetak, saat di depan toko terparkir mobil polisi. Semua skenario terburuk berputar di dalam otaknya.

Mino berlari meninggalkan mobilnya bahkan ia lupa menutup pintu mobil dan mencabut kunci, semua itu tidak penting sekarang. Dengan panik Mino memasuki toko. Seungyoon sedang berdiri bersandar pada meja kasir sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sementara empat petugas polisi sedang sibuk memeriksa keadaan toko.

"Kang Seungyoon!" pekiknya tak mampu menutupi kelegaan. Seungyoon menoleh dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar olehnya.

Namun kelegaan itu masih belum sepenuhnya ia rasakan, sebelum memastikan keadaan Seungyoon aman. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" diapun mulai memeriksa keadaan tubuh Seungyoon. Mino melihat memar pada tangan kiri Seungyoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Seungyoon risih.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan apa kau baik-baik saja?!" Mino sangat kesal saat Seungyoon justru marah dengan perhatiannya, namun dirinya bisa mengerti jika Seungyoon merasa risih saat disentuh. Tidak ada maksud lain pada sentuhannya kecuali memastikan Seungyoon aman, kenapa Seungyoon tidak memahami hal itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, darimana kau tahu jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ikut aku." Ucap Mino singkat tidak mungkin menjelaskannya sekarang. Dirinya harus memastikan bahwa Seungyoon dalam keadaan baik.

"Tunggu!" salah seorang petugas polisi mencoba menghentikan niatnya, Mino merasa kesal dia bergegas memberikan kartu namanya dan meminta si petugas polisi menghubunginya jika menemukan sesuatu.

Mino membawa Seungyoon menuju mobilnya yang beruntung masih terparkir dengan aman dalam keadaan _menantang_, pintu terbuka dan kunci terpasang. "Masuklah," perintah Mino dengan nada lembut.

"Kemana?"

"Kita periksa luka di tangan kirimu."

"Hanya memar biasa…,"

"Kang Seungyoon." Peringat Mino tidak menerima bantahan.

Terdengar desahan pelan dari Seungyoon sebelum dia menurut dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. "Maaf." Ucap Mino tulus.

Seungyoon menoleh, heran. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku terlambat menolongmu."

"Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja." Balas Seungyoon mengakhiri pembicaraan, iapun merebahkan kepalanya pada kursi penumpang, sementara itu Mino lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir dan di dalam hati dia terus merutuki dirinya yang tidak mampu mencegah hal buruk itu terjadi kepada Seungyoon.

Mino melirik, dari ekor matanya ia lihat Seungyoon yang tertidur. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman terbentuk pada wajah Mino. Dan tanpa sadar pula sejak perkenalannya dengan Seungyoon perasaan yang dulu menghilang perlahan mulai kembali, perasaan cinta, perasaan saat kau ingin melindungi seseorang yang berharga.

Mino mematikan mesin mobilnya, Seungyoon masih terlelap. Pelan ia turun dari mobil berusaha untuk tidak menciptakan suara yang mengganggu Seungyoon. Rencana awal Mino adalah menggendong Seungyoon ke dalam rumahnya, terdengar romantis namun niat itu tidak terlaksana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seungyoon menatap tajam Mino yang tubuhnya setengah membungkuk.

"Aku—aku hmmm," Mino mengumpat dalam hati tidak bisa menjawab dengan lancar pertanyaan sederhana seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh!" ucap Seungyoon santai, ia singkirkan tubuh Mino yang menghalangi jalan keluarnya. Mino mendesis pelan, di depan Seungyoon wibawanya benar-benar hancur lebur.

"Wow! Ini rumahmu?!" pekik Seungyoon membuat Mino semakin kesal, bukannya minta maaf sudah melukai harga dirinya seenak jidatnya anak itu justru menikmati pemandangan tempat tinggalnya.

"Hmm." Balas Mino seadanya karena kesal.

"Wah! Kamarnya pasti banyak, tidak ada rencana untuk menyewakan? Lumayan lo uangnya. Tapi kau harus menyewakan sepeda juga halaman depanmu terlalu luas kalau penyewa harus jalan kaki bisa pegal."

"Konyol," gumam Mino sebelum melangkah pergi mengabaikan Seungyoon.

"Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Seungyoon yang tiba-tiba ditinggalkan.

"Masuk, mau ikut atau mau diluar saja?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau yang mengajak seharusnya bertanggungjawab, malah ditinggal-tinggal." Gerutu Seungyoon sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki Mino.

Beberapa kali Mino menoleh ke belakang memastikan Seungyoon tidak terpisah darinya, wajah kebingungan Seungyoon benar-benar konyol membuat Mino ingin menertawainya.

"Tuan Muda sudah pulang?"

"Paman Seunghoon. Anda membawa teman pulang?"

"Hmm, panggil dokter."

"Teman Anda terluka?"

"Hmm."

"Baik Tuan Muda saya laksanakan secepat mungkin!" pekik Seunghoon dengan semangat membara.

"Seungyoon….," Mino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, saat ia berbalik dilihatnya Seungyoon tengah mengagumi vas bunga berisi ratusan tangkai mawar merah. Mino berjalan mendekat. "Kau suka mawar?"

"Tidak."

APAA?! Sekali lagi harga dirinya dijatuhkan oleh Seungyoon. "Kalau tidak suka kenapa dilihat?!" pekik Mino kesal.

"Hanya mencoba menghitung berapa jumlahnya."

"Terserah." Dengus Mino. "Ayo ikut aku nanti tersesat."

"Nanti dulu, belum sampai seratus hitunganku."

"Aku tanyakan pada staf rumah tangga berapa banyak mawar yang ada di sana." Balas Mino semakin kesal namun hal itu justru terlihat lucu di mata Seungyoon. "Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Saat marah kau mirip anak kecil yang kehilangan permen."

Mino hanya melirik tajam, anak kecil yang kehilangan permen?! Enak saja, dirinya bukan anak kecil dan sebuah permen kecil tidak akan membuatnya marah.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" protes Seungyoon.

"Kenapa tidak boleh menatapmu dengan tajam? Kau takut?"

"Tidak. Matamu itu jelek sekali jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan tajam."

Mino hanya menghembuskan nafas jengah, sudah menghancurkan harga dirinya dan sekarang seorang Kang Seungyoon dengan terang-terangan menghinanya.

"Kita mau kemana? Jauh sekali?" gerutu Seungyoon.

"Ruang tengah, sedikit lagi. Apa kau lelah?"

"Aku ngantuk."

"Mau aku gendong?"

"Tidak, aku masih sanggup berjalan. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Menolak tawaran Song Minho, tentu saja hanya Seungyoon yang melakukan hal seperti itu. "Oh ya seragammu, mungkin sedikit telat aku kembalikan."

"Tidak masalah, simpan saja."

"Tidak, kau hanya meminjamiku jadi harus dikembalikan." Balas Seungyoon bersikeras.

"Aku berikan padamu. Beres kan? Tidak perlu dikembalikan."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak suka menerima pemberianku?" Mino bertanya karena mendengar kalimat tidak bersemangat dari Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

Mino menelan ludah dengan kasar. "Aku tidak mengasihanimu."

"Terima kasih sudah melunasi semua hutang keluargaku Song Minho."

Mino berhenti berjalan, berbalik mendapati Seungyoon melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Seungyoon membuka pembicaraan mereka.

"Bantuanmu aku anggap hutang, aku akan berusaha melunasinya."

"Seungyoon aku…"

"Kau tidak mungkin tulus saat melakukannya bukan?" Seungyoon memotong tajam kalimat seorang Song Minho. "Mustahil kau tulus, saat menerima pernyataan cintaku kau bahkan mengancamku."

Mino menatap dalam-dalam kedua manik kelam Seungyoon menunggu hingga anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini selesai mengeluarkan semua yang ingin ia katakan. "Ini hanya permainan, kita akhiri saja. Pesan itu salah kirim, aku menyukai Kim Jinwoo bukan kau. Jinwoo meminta tolong untuk membujukmu mengikuti kelas tambahan, dia menuliskan dua nomor pada secarik kertas, satu nomor miliknya dan satu lagi milikmu. Aku salah kirim, pesan itu untuk Kim Jinwoo. Dan kau menerima pesan pernyataan cinta itu, untuk mempermainkan aku saja."

Semua pengakuan Seungyoon membuat Mino bingung, namun ia tidak mampu mendefinisikan perasaan apa yang kini melandanya. "Semua memang permainan, aku juga tahu pesan itu bukan untukku."

"Maaf Mino."

"Tidak, tidak perlu meminta maaf aku juga salah sudah mempermainkanmu. Tanganmu diobati dulu setelah itu—aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo." Ucap Mino meminta Seungyoon untuk mengikutinya kembali.

¶¶¶

Mino bersandar pada dinding mengamati dokter keluarganya yang tengah membalut tangan kiri Seungyoon dengan seksama. "Tidak ada yang patah akan terasa sakit selama tiga atau empat hari." Ucap sang dokter sebelum berdiri dan pergi.

Seungyoon menoleh menatap Mino selama beberapa detik sebelum berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya mengucapkan terima kasih. "Salah satu sopirku akan mengantarmu pulang." Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mino meminta salah satu pelayannya untuk mengantar Seungyoon keluar. "Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Song Minho." Mino masih berdiri memunggungi Seungyoon, tidak bereaksi dengan ucapan Seungyoon.

Mino menahan nafas sembari mendengarkan langkah-langkah kaki yang menggema perlahan menjauhi dirinya. "Ada yang mengganggu Anda?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tuan Muda, jangan berpura-pura. Ada yang berjalan tidak sesuai dengan rencana Anda?"

"Seungyoon pergi dia sudah mengakui bahwa pesan itu bukan untukku."

"Pesan? Apa pesan cinta yang Anda maksud?"

"Paman! Tolong jangan sebutkan pesan cinta." Gerutu Mino merasa malu mendengarkan kalimat cinta yang disebutkan oleh Paman Lee Seunghoon, pesan cinta itu terdengar konyol dan murahan.

Seunghoon hanya berdeham alih-alih tawa yang ingin meledak. "Anda kecewa karena permainan berakhir tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Anda?"

"Aku—sepertinya menyukai Kang Seungyoon." Bisik Mino pelan.

"Apa Tuan Muda, saya tidak mendengar kalimat Anda." Tentu saja hal itu hanya permainan Seunghoon semata, jarang-jarang Tuan Mudanya itu melakukan pengakuan.

"Aku menyukai Kang Seungyoon!" pekik Mino penuh dengan emosi. "Paman puas?!" geram Mino.

Seunghoon hanya tersenyum lebar. "Tuan Muda selalu mendapatkan apa yang Tuan Muda inginkan, Tuan Muda juga keras kepala dan selalu memaksa."

"Tidak perlu menyebutkan semua kejelekanku," Mino menggerutu pelan.

"Kejar dia."

"Apa?!" pekik Mino merasa kurang yakin dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Kejar dia dapatkan yang Tuan Muda inginkan, daripada menyesal."

Kebingungan tampak jelas terukir pada wajah tampan seorang Song Minho dan hal itu membuat Lee Seunghoon merasa gemas. "Kejar dia sekarang!" teriak Seunghoon, Mino terperanjat namun pada akhirnya diapun tergopoh-gopoh berlari menyusul Kang Seungyoon.

"Tunggu! Biar aku yang mengantar temanku!" Mino berteriak untuk menghentikan sopirnya yang tinggal beberapa detik lagi memasuki mobil. "Aku berhutang penjelasan pada temanku."

Si sopir pribadi hanya membungkukkan badan dan menuruti perintah Mino. Mino bergegas menghampiri mobil dengan pintu kursi pengemudi yang terbuka. Seungyoon memberikan tatapan peuh kebingungan saat dirinya masuk.

"Bukankah aku diantar oleh sopirmu?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan bingung.

"Aku berubah pikiran, lagipula aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Menjelaskan? Menjelaskan apa? Selain bantuanmu dan permainan kencan main-main kita, tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dijelaskan antara kau dan aku."

"Mereka yang menyerangmu." Mino menutup pintu mobil, menyalakan mesin mobil kemudian mulai menjalankan mobil yang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan pelan meninggalkan halaman tempat tinggal luasnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Bagaimana memulainya rasanya panjang sekali, aku mungkin melupakan beberapa detailnya."

"Ceritakan saja yang kau ingat."

"Yang jelas pemimpin berandalan itu adalah anak dari saingan bisnis ayahku itu saja."

"Karena ayahnya adalah saingan bisnis ayahmu makanya dia membencimu dan semua yang berhubungan denganmu. Begitu?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan mengemukakan kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Hmmm, kira-kira seperti itu."

"Siapa nama pemimpinnya?"

Mino menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, tidak ingin membuka rahasia identitas musuh bebuyutannya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku berhak tahu karena aku diserang." Balas Seungyoon bersikeras.

"Kim Jinwoo."

Seungyoon tertawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda," ucap Seungyoon memberi peringatan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, pemimpin mereka memang Kim Jinwoo.

"Apa kau punya bukti untuk menuduhnya?"

"Kau pikir siapa keluarga Kim Jinwoo itu?" Mino menoleh menatap wajah Seungyoon selama beberapa detik sebelum seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada jalanan yang mereka lalui.

"Dia perhatian padamu, dia berbaik hati memintaku untuk membujukmu ikut kelas tambahan."

"Itu hanya modus, dia hanya ingin memantau perkembanganku apakah aku siap meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahku, dan semua informasi itu untuk dilaporkan pada ayahnya itu saja."

"Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam kecurigaan Song Minho."

"Itu yang harus dilakukan jika kau kenal dengan duniaku. Bagimu aku pasti terdengar membual sekarang, apalagi kau suka dengan Kim Jinwoo."

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak mengganggapmu membual karena kau pasti memiliki alasan sendiri, biar waktu yang membutikan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah." Mino mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kemudi, Seungyoon sangat berbeda dengan semua orang yang selama ini pernah ia kenal. "Bukannya kau menyukai Kim Jinwoo?"

"Hmm."

"Biasanya kan orang yang disukai itu terlihat benar meski dia salah."

"Aku bukan orang yang memberikan cinta buta seperti itu, ya, meski inginnya seperti itu. Mempercayai sepenuhnya orang yang kau sayangi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya Kang Seungyoon?"

"Bukannya tidak mau tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kau akan tahu jika mengenal duniaku Song Minho." Seungyoon mengulas senyum simpul sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Selanjutnya tidak ada lagi obrolan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, jalanan Seoul di tengah malam rupanya sama sekali tidak lengang. Seungyoon terlihat menikmati pemandangan meski kenyataannya ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, begitupun dengan Mino yang terlihat fokus pada jalanan meski berulang kali ia melirik ke arah Seungyoon. Mencoba untuk mencari topik pembicaraan.

Seungyoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya menyadari rintik-rintik hujan yang turun dari langit malam Seoul. Rintik-rintik itupun berubah menjadi guyuran hujan lebat dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mino bersyukur dia bisa menemukan tempat menepi yang sepi dan aman untuk berteduh dari hujan. "Berteduh," gumamnya pelan.

"Berteduh?" Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah di dalam mobil ini aman?" Seungyoon mengamati keadaan di dalam mobil Mino dengan cermat, mustahil mobil yang terlihat mahal ini bocor. "Mino," Seungyoon menghentikan kalimatnya saat melirik Mino dengan tatapan kosong serta telapak tangan yang gemetar.

"Hujan itu sial." Ucap Mino tegas.

"Manusia membutuhkan hujan…,"

"Hujan itu sial!" pekik Mino memotong kalimat Seungyoon, membuat Seungyoon berjingkat, terkejut sekaligus heran kenapa Mino terlihat begitu marah pada hujan.

"Tapi—aku harus pulang atau keluarga Nam akan cemas." Ucap Seungyoon berhati-hati.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang sendiri! Atau kau bisa mengemudi?! Kemudikan mobilku!" Sungguh Mino tidak bermaksud untuk membentak seperti itu, niat awalnya adalah memperbaiki situasi dan menyatakan perasaannya bukan seperti ini.

Ia pejamkan kedua matanya jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat, nafasnya mulai tersengal dan janga lupakan sensasi dingin yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Kenangan mengerikan itu kembali dengan dahsyat dan hal itu diperparah dengan ketakutan Mino bahwa Seungyoon akan pergi meninggalkannya setelah ledakan amarah yang tak terkendali itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Tidak ada yang istimewa dari ucapan itu, namun mampu memberi Mino kekuatan untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Senyum di wajah Seungyoon terlihat begitu damai, dan genggaman tangannya terasa hangat pada telapak kanan Mino.

"Kita tunggu sampai hujan reda." Sambung Seungyoon.

"Terima kasih." Hanya kalimat singkat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir seorang Song Minho.

Karena kenyataannya seorang anak laki-laki sederhana, murid beasiswa, si pekerja keras yang membantu melunasi hutang keluarganya, mampu membuat seorang Song Minho jatuh begitu keras dan cepat dalam pesonanya. Song Minho telah ditaklukan.

**TBC….**


	6. UPS Sorry Chapter 6

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 6 How Dare You**

**Seungyoon Side**

Halo semuanya ini chapter 6, terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview, maaf jika ada salah ketik dan cerita tidak memuaskan heheheh punya link cerita yang bagus, kalau bisa yang sudah tamat hehe (padahal sendirinya suka gantungin cerita) dan ini fb saya Onlyboomie, silakan yang mau berteman, request cerita, memberi masukan, kritik, saran, kirim hadiah hahaha promo, promo, promo, semoga kita bisa berteman baik (membungkuk sopan)

¶¶¶

Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan heran, mengapa wajahnya tampak begitu cemas apa mungkin penyerangan tadi ada hubungan dengannya. Tentu saja ada, bukankah penyerang tadi bertanya padanya mengenai hubungannya dengan Mino.

Seungyoon hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan mengikuti kemana langkah seorang Song Minho akan membawanya. Mobil mewahnya terparkir dalam keadaan yang _menantang_. Pintu terbuka dan kunci terpasang, apa dia sudah gila meninggalkan mobil mewah dalam keadaan _sembrono _seperti itu.

Seungyoon hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, tidak percaya. Semua orang kaya memang aneh.

"Masuklah," Nada itu memang memerintah namun diucapkan dengan lembut sangat berbeda dengan seorang Mino yang _normal._

"Kemana?" tentu saja Seungyoon tidak bisa mempercayai ajakan itu dengan mudah, mungkin saja ini semua hanya permainan Mino. Sama seperti semua ini dimulai bukan?

"Kita periksa luka di tangan kirimu."

Seungyoon tidak mengira Mino akan melihat memar di tangan kirinya. "Hanya memar biasa…,"

"Kang Seungyoon."

Dirinya benar-benar tidak disuka diperintah namun sepertinya Mino juga bukan tipe orang yang suka dibantah, sangat merepotkan. Seungyoon hanya mendesah jengah, hari ini sudah cukup, tubuhnya sangat lelah, dan hal yang ingin ia lakukan adalah tidur dengan pulas, melupakan semua kejadian buruk hari ini.

"Maaf."

Seorang Song Minho tidak pernah meminta maaf, kenapa semua ini semakin membingungkan. "Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku terlambat menolongmu."

Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan kasar, Mino berniat untuk menolongnya. Berarti penyerang-penyerang tadi bukan suruhannya. Bisakah dia mempercayai hal itu? "Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja."

Hanya ucapan itu yang sanggup ia ucapkan karena otaknya sudah terlalu penuh hari ini. Iapun duduk di atas kursi penumpang, memasang sabuk pengaman, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

Berada di dalam mobil mewah memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kendaraan umum seperti bus yang sering ia naiki, rasa lelah yang bertumpuk membuat kedua mata Seungyoon terasa sangat berat. Seungyoon berharap semoga dirinya tidak mengigau atau melakukan hal-hal memalukan saat tertidur sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

Mobil sudah berhenti atau ini hanya mimpi saja, Seungyoon tidak terlalu yakin namun ia putuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Wajah Song Minho begitu dekat dengannya, dan posisi apa itu?! apa Mino berniat untuk membopongnya. Posisi yang menjanjikan, benar-benar mencuri kesempatan dalam _kengantukan?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seungyoon menatap tajam Mino yang tubuhnya setengah membungkuk itu, sengaja membuat suaranya terdengar tegas padahal jantungnya sudah berdetak tak beraturan.

"Aku—aku hmmm." Sial! Kenapa Mino terlihat gugup? Atau mungkin kedua matanya yang belum bisa melihat dengan benar karena masih mengantuk. Mino tidak mungkin merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya kan? Tidak! Tunggu! Perasaan ini hanya untuk Kim Jinwoo bukan yang lain.

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh!" Bentak Seungyoon untuk mengalihkan situasi yang sangat tidak nyaman ini. Dan hal itu berhasil meski Mino masih terlihat linglung setidaknya dia berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Mino yang menghalanginya keluar.

"Wow! Ini rumahmu?!" Seungyoon tidak peduli jika dirinya sekarang terdengar sangat kampungan, norak, murahan, penjilat, baiklah tidak yang terakhir, penjilat, apanya yang mau dijilat.

Rumah tidak istana keluarga Song sangat luar biasa luas, luar biasa megah, dan semua kalimat dengan awalan luar biasa lainnya, terlihat tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan secara detail.

"Hmm." Hanya itu balasan yang keluar dari mulut Mino, benar-benar irit, atau dia memang sedang kesal. Seungyoon tidak peduli istana di hadapannya sungguh mempesona.

Wah! Kamarnya pasti banyak, tidak ada rencana untuk menyewakan? Lumayan lo uangnya. Tapi kau harus menyewakan sepeda juga halaman depanmu terlalu luas kalau penyewa harus jalan kaki bisa pegal." Baiklah kalimatnya kali ini pasti terdengar konyol, siapa peduli itulah kenyataannya.

Istana sebesar ini pasti memiliki banyak kamar dan bayangkan saja berapa keuntungan yang akan didapat dari semua kamar yang disewakan. Meski keluarga Song sepertinya tidak membutuhkan tambahan uang, tapi daripada harus membayar pelayan lebih baik disewakan, tidak perlu membayar biaya perawatan justru mendapat tambahan uang. Ide cemerlang.

"Konyol," Tentu saja ejekan seperti itu sudah Seungyoon duga akan Mino ucapkan.

"Kau mau kemana?!" pekik Seungyoon yang tiba-tiba ditinggalkan, menyebalkan sekali jika dirinya harus mencari Mino di tempat sebesar ini yang mirip _Lotte World_.

"Masuk, mau ikut atau mau diluar saja?" balas Mino santai.

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau yang mengajak seharusnya bertanggungjawab, malah ditinggal-tinggal." Gerutu Seungyoon sambil menggerakkan kedua kakinya mengikuti langkah kaki Mino. Tidak sopan pada tamu, dasar Song Minho hitam!

"Tuan Muda sudah pulang?" Seungyoon melihat seorang laki-laki berjas rapi menghampiri Mino, keduanya terlihat mulai berbicara dan mengabaikan dirinya. Bosan sekali harus menyaksikan dua orang berbicara dan dirimu menjadi tokoh pendukung.

Seungyoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, lorong yang panjang dipenuhi oleh berbagai potret dan lukisan yang terlihat antik. Mirip museum, Seungyoon mengingatkan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati untuk tidak menyentuh apapun karena semua yang ada terlihat SANGAT MAHAL.

Pandangannya tertuju pada vas bunga besar yang diletakkan di atas meja marmer hitam, di dalam vas tersebut diletakkan ratusan tangkai mawar merah yang terlihat indah. Seungyoon putuskan untuk melihat-lihat mawar di dalam vas tersebut, daripada mati bosan menunggu Mino selesai mengobrol dengan pria berjas rapi itu.

"Seungyoon….," panggilan itu terdengar jelas namun Seungyoon sengaja mengabaikannya, kelopak-kelopak mawar merah yang berlekuk-lekuk indah seolah membawanya ke dunia lain, dan aroma menenangkan yang ditebarkan sulit untuk dilukiskan. Sayang, semua tangkai mawar itu akan layu dalam hitungan hari.

"Kau suka mawar?"

Suka mawar, tentu saja suka tapi mengatakannya dengan jelas pasti terdengar konyol dan terlalu _feminim. _"Tidak."

Jawaban bohong itu seketika merubah raut wajah Mino. "Kalau tidak suka kenapa dilihat?!" pekik Mino kesal. Kecurigaan Seungyoon terbukti, Mino kesal dengan jawabannya, apakah Mino berharap dirinya menjawab suka bunga, lalu dia akan memberi hadiah ratusan buket bunga mawar. Tidak, itu menjijikkan, jawaban bohong itu adalah jawaban tepat.

"Hanya mencoba menghitung berapa jumlahnya." Seungyoon mencoba mengemukakan alasan lain yang terdengar konyol agar Mino tertawa.

"Terserah." Dengus Mino. "Ayo ikut aku nanti tersesat." Gagal, rencananya gagal rupanya Mino mengganggap alasannya itu tidak lucu.

"Nanti dulu, belum sampai seratus hitunganku." Tidak ada salahnya mencoba sekali lagi kan, semoga kali ini terdengar cukup konyol dan membuat Mino tertawa atau setidaknya tersenyum.

"Aku tanyakan pada staf rumah tangga berapa banyak mawar yang ada di sana."

Tidak, Mino tidak sedang marah, dia sedang kesal seperti anak kecil yang merajuk karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Tapi keinginan seperti apa yang tidak terpenuhi, mungkinkah Mino ingin dirinya menjawab suka bunga dan mengirimi ratusan buket bunga? Seungyoon bergidik hanya dengan membayangkannya saja.

"Kenapa tertawa?!" Bentak Mino.

Tentu saja karena lucu, namun Seungyoon tidak ingin menggoda Mino lebih jauh lagi, nanti dia benar-benar marah dan mendatangkan masalah untuk dirinya.

"Saat marah kau mirip anak kecil yang kehilangan permen." Ups, Seungyoon tidka bermaksud mengejek, tapi kalimat itu meluncur keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Karena kenyataannya memang seperti itu Mino terlihat imut seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?!" protesnya karena Mino membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kenapa tidak boleh menatapmu dengan tajam? Kau takut?" menyebalkan, rupanya Mino berniat untuk melancarkan serangan pembalasan. Tidak akan Seungyoon biarkan.

"Tidak. Matamu itu jelek sekali jadi berhentilah menatapku dengan tajam." Dan pada akhirnya seorang Kang Seungyoon hanya mengeluarkan jawaban seadanya.

Dilihatnya Mino hanya mendengus kemudian berbalik dan mulai berjalan kembali, tidak ingin tersesat dengan sangat konyol. Bayangkan saja tersesat di dalam rumah, itu terdengar konyol.

"Kita mau kemana? Jauh sekali?" gerutu Seungyoon melihat betapa panjang lorong yang mereka lewati, dan berapa banyak ruangan-ruangan yang sudah mereka lewati. Rumah ini mirip labirin, bahkan otak cerdas Seungyoon tidak mampu mengingat arah di dalam rumah ini sama sekali.

"Ruang tengah, sedikit lagi. Apa kau lelah?"

"Aku ngantuk." Tentu saja, dirinya sangat mengantuk dan bisa tertidur kapan saja. Bisakah seseorang membawakannya sepeda atau semacamnya, entah mengapa kedua kakinya sekarang terasa sangat berat.

"Mau aku gendong?"

Jujur, pertanyaan itu sangat mengejutkan. Beruntung Seungyoon masih bisa menguasai dirinya jika tidak, wajahnya pasti mirip stroberi matang sekarang. "Tidak, aku masih sanggup berjalan. Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Oh ya seragammu, mungkin sedikit telat aku kembalikan." Seungyoon sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya sendiri.

"Tidak masalah, simpan saja." Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin Seungyoon dengar.

"Tidak, kau hanya meminjamiku jadi harus dikembalikan." Balasanya bersikeras.

"Aku berikan padamu. Beres kan? Tidak perlu dikembalikan."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau tidak suka menerima pemberianku?"

Sungguh suasana ini sungguh tidak mengenakan, suasana yang mencair tadi dengan candaan dan godaan-godaan konyol berubah menegangkan bagi Seungyoon.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu." Pembohong, Song Minho seorang pembohong besar tentu saja itu sikap mengasihani, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat Seungyoon benci. Mendapat belas kasihan membuat dirimu tak berdaya dan juga rendah.

Ia tatap punggung Mino yang kini mulai menjauh, mungkin dia pikir pembicaraan ini sudah berakhir. Dia salah besar jika menyangkut harga diri, Seungyoon tidak akan main-main. Sebuah urusan yang hampir ia lupakan tiba-tiba menyeruak. "Terima kasih sudah melunasi semua hutang keluargaku Song Minho."

Kalimat itu berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki seorang Song Minho, dan kalimat itu berhasil menarik seluruh perhatiannya pula. Mino berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan—tulus?

"Bantuanmu aku anggap hutang, aku akan berusaha melunasinya."

"Seungyoon aku…"

"Kau tidak mungkin tulus saat melakukannya bukan?" Seungyoon memotong tajam kalimat seorang Song Minho. "Mustahil kau tulus, saat menerima pernyataan cintaku kau bahkan mengancamku."

Semua ini hanya permainan, sebaiknya diakhiri, dia tidak akan takut dengan kuasa Song Minho, dirinya pernah menghadapi situasi yang lebih sulit dari ini. Asalkan Mino tidak mengganggu keluarga Nam, Seungyoon yakin mampu menghadapi segala konsekuensi karena menolak permainan Mino.

"Ini hanya permainan, kita akhiri saja. Pesan itu salah kirim, aku menyukai Kim Jinwoo bukan kau. Jinwoo meminta tolong untuk membujukmu mengikuti kelas tambahan, dia menuliskan dua nomor pada secarik kertas, satu nomor miliknya dan satu lagi milikmu. Aku salah kirim, pesan itu untuk Kim Jinwoo. Dan kau menerima pesan pernyataan cinta itu, untuk mempermainkan aku saja."

Kecewa, mungkinkah itu tatapan kecewa yang sekarang tengah menghiasi wajah seorang Song Minho. Mungkinkah ia kecewa karena berharap ini semua nyata. "Semua memang permainan, aku juga tahu pesan itu bukan untukku."

Seungyoon hanya mendengus pelan, tentu saja ini hanya permainan belaka, untuk apa dirinya berharap terlalu tinggi. Selain itu cintanya untuk Kim Jinwoo kenapa harus peduli dengan Mino. Tapi, perasaan apa yang sekarang mengganjal ini?

"Maaf Mino." Seungyoon tidak tahu mengapa dirinya mengucapkan kata maaf, mungkin untuk pesan salah kirimnya.

Tidak, tidak perlu meminta maaf aku juga salah sudah mempermainkanmu. Tanganmu diobati dulu setelah itu—aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Terima kasih."

"Ayo."

Seungyoon ingin sekali memegang pundak itu, menghentikan langkah kakinya, dan mengatakan sesuatu. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu sesuatu seperti apa yang harus ia katakan, yang jelas perasaan yang mengganjal ini terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon ingin sekali menjitak jidat lebar dokter tua di hadapannya sekarang. Tangannya bengkak dan membiru seperti itu, kenapa ditekan-tekan dengan keras. Rasanya sakit sekali tapi Seungyoon tidak mungkin berteriak. Tidak saat Mino mengawasinya seperti seekor elang yang mengawasi mangsa. Bisa hancur harga dirinya.

Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas lega saat pemeriksaan menyiksa itu berakhir, dan sekarang tangannya tengah dibalut perban putih dengan erat. Rasa nyerinya sedikit menghilang.

"Tidak ada yang patah akan terasa sakit selama tiga atau empat hari." Ucapan dokter jidat lebar itu melegakan, tidak ada tulang yang patah meski rasa sakit selama tiga atau empat hari terdengar cukup mengerikan namun itu lebih baik dibanding patah tulang.

Saat dokter jidat lebar itu beranjak, entah mengapa Seungyoon benar-benar merasa canggung dengan kehadiran Mino. Kemudian Seungyoonpun melakukan hal yang ia pikirkan saat ini, membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Salah satu sopirku akan mengantarmu pulang." Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan sepertinya Mino terlihat marah sekarang.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu Song Minho." Ucap Seungyoon untuk meyakinkan bahwa Mino mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya namun Mino masih berdiri memunggunginya, tidak bereaksi dengan ucapannya.

Sopir yang diutus Mino datang dan mengisyaratkan kepada dirinya untuk segera pergi, Seungyoon menoleh menatap Mino untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum pergi. Entah apa yang ia harapkan, seharusnya ia tidak perlu merasakan perasaan janggal ini sekarang saat Mino mengacuhkannya. Bukankah ini semua hanya permaianan dan tidak ada rasa cinta untuk seorang Song Minho.

Seungyoon merasa jalan yang ia lalui sekarang terasa lebih singkat, mungkinkah rumah ini dilengkapi dengan jalan pintas. Selain itu lorong yang sekarang ia lewati bersama sopir Mino terlihat biasa, tanpa kesan mewah, tanpa pajangan menyilaukan mata.

"Ini jalan pintas untuk semua staf pengurus rumah tangga, agar kami lebih cepat dalam mengerjakan semua tugas dan datang saat dibutuhkan."

"Hmm," gumam Seungyoon tidak tahu harus membalas seperti apa kecuali gumaman.

Sopir itu mendorong pintu yang terbuat dari besi, berukir, berwarna hitam. Sebuah tangga menuju ke atas menyambut mereka. Seungyoon hanya berjalan mengikuti, seperti anjing peliharaan yang baik.

Halaman rumah Mino yang luas, dengan sebuah mobil terparkir di sana. Seungyoon menoleh mengamati tangga yang baru saja ia lewati, jalan pintas tentu saja. Seungyoon mendesah pelan mengikuti langkah kaki si sopir tanpa mencoba untuk mengobrol dan mengakrabkan diri.

Sopir Mino dengan sopan membukakan pintu untuk dirinya. "Terima kasih," ucap Seungyoon pelan sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk dan mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

Seharusnya sopir itu segera masuk tapi kenapa dia masih berdiri di sana, Seungyoon menoleh dan melihat Mino berlari ke arah mobil. Di dalam mobil Seungyoon tidak bisa mendengar percakapan Mino dengan si sopir. Si sopir membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

Mino masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di kursi kemudi, memasang sabuk pengaman dan mengabaikan tatapan heran dari Seungyoon. "Bukankah aku diantar oleh sopirmu?"

"Aku berubah pikiran, lagipula aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Menjelaskan? Menjelaskan apa? Selain bantuanmu dan permainan kencan main-main kita, tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dijelaskan antara kau dan aku." Benarkan? Tidak ada penjelasan lain atau mungkin dirinya melewatkan sesuatu.

"Mereka yang menyerangmu." Tentu saja, penyerangan itu. Seungyoon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat pukul berapa sekarang. Dua belas malam tentu saja otaknya sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengingat setiap detail.

Seungyoon melihat Mino menutup pintu mobil, menghidupkan mesin, dan selang beberapa detik kemudian mobil mulai bergerak dengan pelan.

"Siapa mereka?" Seungyoon tidak tahan lagi dengan semua rasa penasaran yang terus menekannya.

"Bagaimana memulainya rasanya panjang sekali, aku mungkin melupakan beberapa detailnya." Jawaban Mino sangat mengesalkan, apa dia tidak tahu bahwa dirinya sekarang benar-benar lelah dan tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Ceritakan saja yang kau ingat." Balas Seungyoon berusaha untuk menekan rasa kesalnya.

"Yang jelas pemimpin berandalan itu adalah anak dari saingan bisnis ayahku itu saja." Tebak-tebakan murahan yang membuat Seungyoon ingin menjambak rambut hitam tebal Mino itu.

"Karena ayahnya adalah saingan bisnis ayahmu makanya dia membencimu dan semua yang berhubungan denganmu. Begitu?" Seungyoon bertanya dengan mengemukakan kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Hmmm, kira-kira seperti itu."

"Siapa nama pemimpinnya?"

Dilihatnya Mino menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, sepertinya dia tidak ingin membuka rahasia identitas musuh bebuyutannya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aku berhak tahu karena aku diserang." Balas Seungyoon bersikeras.

"Kim Jinwoo."

Seungyoon tertawa hambar. "Jangan bercanda," ucap Seungyoon memberi peringatan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, pemimpin mereka memang Kim Jinwoo.

"Apa kau punya bukti untuk menuduhnya?" tidak mungkin Jinwoo yang lembut dan baik hati itu, melakukan, atau menyuruh orang lain melakukan hal buruk.

"Kau pikir siapa keluarga Kim Jinwoo itu?" Mino menoleh menatap wajah Seungyoon selama beberapa detik sebelum seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada jalanan yang mereka lalui. Mino menampar Seungyoon dengan keras, selama ini dirinya tergila-gila pada Kim Jinwoo namun di saat yang bersamaan dia tidak mengetahui siapa Kim Jinwoo.

"Dia perhatian padamu, dia berbaik hati memintaku untuk membujukmu ikut kelas tambahan." Seungyoon berusaha mengemukakan pendapat yang dapat mengubah anggapan Mino tentang Jinwoo, atau mungkin pendapat yang mampu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Jinwoo adalah sosok impiannya, dan dia tidak tercela.

Entahlah semua informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari Mino bercampur menjadi satu, membingungkan, membuatnya semakin lelah. Dan ingin mengakhiri semua ini secepat mungkin.

"Itu hanya modus, dia hanya ingin memantau perkembanganku apakah aku siap meneruskan kepemimpinan ayahku, dan semua informasi itu untuk dilaporkan pada ayahnya itu saja."

"Kau tidak bisa hidup dalam kecurigaan Song Minho."

"Itu yang harus dilakukan jika kau kenal dengan duniaku. Bagimu aku pasti terdengar membual sekarang, apalagi kau suka dengan Kim Jinwoo."

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak mengganggapmu membual karena kau pasti memiliki alasan sendiri, biar waktu yang membutikan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah."

Meski terdengar tidak masuk akal, Seungyoon tidak akan menganggap Mino membual. Semua orang memiliki alasan masing-masing sebagai alasan untuk mengambil setiap tindakan dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bukannya kau menyukai Kim Jinwoo?"

Suka, tidak bukan hanya suka, lebih dari itu. "Hmm." Seharusnya dirinya menjawab dengan kalimat yang lebih meyakinkan bukannya gumaman bodoh seperti itu.

"Biasanya kan orang yang disukai itu terlihat benar meski dia salah." Seungyoon tidak tahu darimana Mino mendapat kesimpulan bodohnya.

"Aku bukan orang yang memberikan cinta buta seperti itu, ya, meski inginnya seperti itu. Mempercayai sepenuhnya orang yang kau sayangi."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya Kang Seungyoon?"

"Bukannya tidak mau tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kau akan tahu jika mengenal duniaku Song Minho." Seungyoon mengulas senyum simpul sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan jika kau pernah merasakan sebuah pengkhianatan dari seseorang yang sangat dekat dan sangat berharga untukmu. Pemandangan di luar mobil terlihat sangat indah, Seoul di malam hari menunjukkan pesona yang berbeda dengan Seoul di pagi dan siang hari. Terpesona dengan keindahan malam hari Seoul membuatnya sesaat tidak menyadari titik-titik air yang terjatuh.

Rintik-rintik hujan menambah keindahan kota, entahlah namun pesona yang ditampilkan terlihat memikat dan misterius. Rintik-rintik itu berubah menjadi hujan deras hanya dalam hitungan detik. Namun, Seungyoon menyadari sesuatu yang aneh, mobil Mino bergerak ke arah lain dan kecepatannya semakin berkurang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya, sekarang mereka menepi dan berlindung di dalam gang di antara dua gedung.

"Berteduh,"

"Berteduh?" Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah di dalam mobil ini aman?" Seungyoon mengamati keadaan di dalam mobil Mino dengan cermat, mustahil mobil yang terlihat mahal ini bocor. "Mino," Seungyoon menghentikan kalimatnya saat melirik Mino dengan tatapan kosong serta telapak tangan yang gemetar.

"Hujan itu sial." Ucap Mino tegas.

"Manusia membutuhkan hujan…,"

"Hujan itu sial!" pekik Mino memotong kalimat Seungyoon, membuat Seungyoon berjingkat, terkejut sekaligus heran kenapa Mino terlihat begitu marah pada hujan.

"Tapi—aku harus pulang atau keluarga Nam akan cemas." Ucap Seungyoon berhati-hati.

"Kalau begitu kau pulang sendiri! Atau kau bisa mengemudi?! Kemudikan mobilku!"

Bentakan sekeras itu mungkin terlihat sebagai amarah yang meledak bagi orang yang tidak mengenal Mino, mungkin dirinya tidak mengenal Mino terlalu dekat, tapi bisa dia lihat Mino tidak marah—melainkan panik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Mino dengan hujan lebat.

Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, jika sekarang dirinya menuruti emosinya dengan keluar dari mobil hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, apalagi keadaan Mino sekarang terlihat _menyedihkan_. Dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Ucapnya pelan, dia sendiri tidak sadar kapan tangan kirinya bergerak untuk menggenggam telapak kanan Mino dengan erat. Telapak tangan yang sekarang berada di dalam genggamannya terasa basah dan dingin. "Kita tunggu sampai hujan reda." Ucapnya, berharap mampu mengurangi sedikit ketakutan Mino akan hujan.

"Terima kasih." Seungyoon tidak terlalu yakin apakah Mino mengucapkan sesuatu karena gemericik suara hujan di luar terlalu berisik.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon berusaha dengan keras untuk membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat. Rasa kantuk masih menyelimuti dirinya, dan rasanya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur nyamannya.

Tunggu! Tempat tidur?! Kedua mata Seungyoon yang tadinya terasa berat langsung terbuka dengan sempurna. Ia duduk di atas ranjang tempat tidur. Ranjang sempit, kamar sempit dengan dinding berwarna putih gading, jendela tunggal, tirai berwarna biru, meja belajar, tumpukan buku, gantungan baju, keranjang sampah, dan kerangjang baju kotor. Semua kamarnya tidak ada yang aneh.

Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya mencoba menghubungkan semua peristiwa yang bisa ia ingat. Dan belum sempat ia menemukan jawaban, pintu kamar terbuka dengan pelan.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Bibi." Ucap Seungyoon melihat ibu Taehyun melangkah masuk dengan membawa nampan. Setelah nampan berisi bubur dan segelas susu itu beliau letakkan di atas meja belajar Seungyoon, beliaupun duduk di tepi ranjang Seugyoon.

"Bibi sudah menulis surat izin untukmu, hari ini istirahatlah."

"Terima kasih. Oh ya, Bibi maaf aku pulang terlambat."

"Tidak masalah, Bibi senang kau baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana tokonya?"

"Semua sudah dibereskan Seungyoon. Semuanya baik-baik saja jangan mencemaskan hal-hal kecil itu yang terpenting kau baik-baik saja."

Seungyoon sedang mempertimbangkan pertanyaan lanjutan yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia tanyakan. Karena sangat memalukan. "Temanmu yang mengantarmu tadi malam, dia yang membawamu ke kamar karena kau sangat lelah dan tertidur pulas."

Seungyoon hanya berusaha untuk tidak tampak terkejut mendengar semua keterangan dari ibu Taehyun. "Dia mengantarmu pukul tiga pagi. Selain itu dia juga menjelaskan bahwa kau harus memberi keterangan di kantor polisi dan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa tanganmu."

Seungyoon merasakan tangan lembut ibu Taehyun menyingkirkan poni tebalnya. "Dia teman yang baik jangan lupa mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, sekarang makanlah dan tidur kembali." Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bibi, jangan mengabarkan ini semua pada ibuku."

"Tentu Seungyoon. Kau butuh bantuan untuk makan?"

"Tidak Bibi, tangan kiriku yang terluka selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

Setelah ibu Taehyun keluar, Seungyoon hanya mendesah pelan. Tidak tahu mengapa Mino melakukan semua kebaikan kepadanya. Menggendongnya, bukankah dia bisa membangunkan dirinya, memberikan alasan yang masuk akal kepada keluarga Nam agar dirinya tidak mendapat masalah, dan satu lagi meski belum jelas namun Seungyoon yakin Mino membereskan semua masalah kerusakan barang di toko keluarga Nam.

"Kau benar-benar sulit untuk dimengerti Song Minho," desah Seungyoon sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya kembali ke atas ranjang. Ia putuskan untuk tidur dan menunda sarapan untuk makan siang nanti, toh sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh pagi.

Tidur dan istirahat yang cukup adalah salah satu kebutuhan terpenting orang yang sedang sakit, atau sbeut saja tidak enak badan. Seungyoon yakin dirinya belum tertidur selama satu jam, saat sesuatu yang berat menimpa tubuhnya.

"Anak beruang," gumam Seungyoon pelan sambil menatap puncak kepala Taehyun, sahabat menyebalkannya itu sedang menindihnya, benar-benar kurang kerjaan. "Menyingkir kau berat, bodoh."

"Aku mencemaskanmu."

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskan aku, menyingkirlah kau itu berat.

"Malas. Menimpamu enak ya seperti kasur aku jadi mengantuk."

"Ya! Nam Taehyun! Menyingkir atau aku tarik rambutmu!"

"Ish pelit!" gerutu Taehyun pada akhirnya dia menyingkir dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang Seungyoon. "Hei, Mino menggendongmu lo….," goda Taehyun.

"Diam."

"Hah kenapa ketus begitu? Kau malu ya? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Mino sekarang? Bagaimana dengan Kim Jinwoo?"

Merasa pertanyaan Taehyun semakin menyebalkan, Seungyoon langsung menendang jatuh Taehyun. "Seungyoon!" pekik Taehyun kesal.

Seungyoon hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa tidak peduli dengan teriakkan kesal tersebut. "Taehyun." panggilnya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Hmm!" jawab Taehyun ketus sambil berdiri dan mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mendarat tidak elit ke atas lantai keras.

"Kau percaya jika kau mengatakan bahwa Jinwoo berandalan."

"Tidak, dia terlihat seperti anak baik-baik, taat peraturan, dan kutu buku. Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Tidak—hanya tiba-tiba terpikir jika Jinwoo mungkin hanya pura-pura."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan tadi malam?"

Seungyoon tidak ingin menjawab namun usia pertemanannya dengan Taehyun yang sudah dibilang cukup _uzur _membuat mereka saling kenal, karakter masing-masing.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong Seungyoon, aku tahu ada hubungannya meski kau berkata tidak."

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon dengan lemas.

"Oh," di luar dugaan Taehyun terlihat tidak tertarik dengan kalimat Seungyoon. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Taehyun yang selalu ingin tahu. "Kau ingin mencaritahu?"

"Mencaritahu apakah Kim Jinwoo terlibat atau tidak, maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sangat penasaran!" pekik Taehyun tiba-tiba bersemangat, seperti Taehyun yang biasa. Seungyoon hanya melempar tatapan tidak peduli mungkin sahabatnya ini memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Ya, aku berencana seperti itu. Tapi tanpa dirimu."

"Kenapa?! Kenapa aku tidak dilibatkan?!" Taehyun mendekat dengan tiba-tiba kepada Seungyoon, membuat seseorang yang seharusnya istirahat total hari ini harus tersudut dan kepalanya terantuk kayu rangka tempat tidur.

"Kau ini!" pekik Seungyoon sambil mendorong tubuh Taehyun sekali lagi, sayang tidak sampai terjatuh padahal kalau sampai terjatuh pasti seru sekali.

"Jelaskan! Kenapa aku tidak dilibatkan?!"

"Aku tidak ingin menyeretmu ke dalam masalah, jika Jinwoo memang orang seperti itu. Biar aku sendiri yang menghadapinya."

"Seungyoon," gumam Taehyun.

"Keluarlah aku mau mandi sekarang." Ucap Seungyoon menutup pembicaraannya dengan Taehyun.

"Mandi yang cepat, Mino menunggumu di bawah." Ucap Taehyun dari luar kamar.

Seungyoon memandangi pintu kamar yang tertutup itu.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik….

"Mino menunggu di bawah?" kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?!" pekiknya panik. Gelagapan, Seungyoon langsung membereskan kamarnya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup bersih, mengambil baju bersih dari dalam lemari pakaian mungilnya, menarik handuk kering dari gantungan baju dan melesat keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi yang terpisah.

Setelah acara mandinya selesai, yang memang tidak memakan cukup banyak waktu. Seungyoonpun pergi ke bawah untuk menemui seseorang yang Taehyun sebutkan tadi.

"Mencari seseorang?" Taehyun bertanya dengan santai sambil menggigit buah apel di tangannya.

Seungyoon hanya membalas dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Selamat! Kau masuk perangkapku!" pekik Taehyun kegirangan. "Kenapa?! Apa kau benar-benar mengharapkan dia datang? Wah kau bahkan membersihkan kamarmu!" Taehyun semakin menggoda.

"Sial," desis Seungyoon pelan dan hanya dalam sekejap mata rambut rapi Taehyun sudah berakhir di tangan Seungyoon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kang Seungyoon?! Menarik rambut seperti perempuan saja!"

"Jadi kau mau berkelahi dengan cara laki-laki?!" tantang Seungyoon.

"Eh, bukan begitu aku hanya bercanda hehehe, jangan diambil hati."

"Kau berani-beraninya mengerjai aku! Dasar belah tengah! Terima pembalasanku!" pekik Seungyoon memulai acara kejar-kejaran kekanakan mereka.

TBC….


	7. UPS Sorry Chapter 7

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 7 Broken Heart**

**Seungyoon Side**

Hallo, Hallo, ini chapter 7 terima kasih para pembaca sekalian dan para pereview sekalian maaf tidak menyebut nama kalian satu persatu (DASAR AUTHOR MALAS!) Salam perdamaian , maaf jika ceritanya semakin ngawur, salah ketik, atau salah lainnya semoga kalian tetap senang membaca cerita dari saya, sekian dan terima kasih bye, bye…..

¶¶¶

Akibat perkataan Mino yang mengontaminasi itu, Seungyoon dibuat tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bahkan dirinya membuat pengingat di ponselnya untuk menyelidiki Kim Jinwoo sepulang sekolah.

"Ya ampun aku terdengar seperti _stalker_." Ucap Seungyoon merasa sangat berdosa.

Dengan langkah gontai Seungyoon berjalan memasuki halaman sekolah, Taehyun ingin berangkat siang dengan nyonya Nam yang akan berbelanja kebutuhan toko. Dan sekarang di sinilah seorang Kang Seungyoon, sendirian di halaman sekolah.

Biasanya dia akan menyukai kesendirian ini namun sekarang rasanya sedikit aneh. Sendiri dan sepi tak senikmat dulu. Seungyoon menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Suasana benar-benar sunyi tidak ada teriakkan meminta tolong atau semacamnya, mungkinkah Mino sudah mendapat pencerahan?

"Untuk apa aku memikirkan dia?" gumam Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seungyoon!" sebuah panggilan menghentikan langkah kedua kaki Seungyoon, iapun menoleh dan mendapati seorang Kim Jinwoo berlari untuk menghampirinya. Namun, Seungyoon juga melihat orang lain di belakang Jinwoo. Song Minho, dia masuk ke halaman sekolah dengan mobil mewahnya seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Jinwoo bertanya dengan nada ramah dan cerianya seperti biasa.

"Iya _Hyung_."

"Astaga! Kenapa tanganmu diperban?"

"Memar," balas Seungyoon pelan. Ia biarkan Jinwoo menggenggam dan memeriksa tangannya kemudian ia juga membiarkan Jinwoo merangkul pundaknya.

"Hanya ijin satu hari, aku yakin kau bisa mengejar pelajaran kemarin dengan mudah." Ucap Jinwoo kepada Seungyoon, dan si lawan bicara hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

Ada perasaan aneh yang kini Seungyoon rasakan, ganjalan. Ucapan Mino tentang Jinwoo terus terngiang rasanya sangat sulit untuk memandang Jinwoo seperti biasa tanpa terpikir oleh ucapan Mino.

"Aku harus bergegas ke kelas, kita ketemu di kantin ya Kang Seungyoon!" seru Jinwoo kemudian melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat permanen menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Mino datar.

"Pagi." Balas Seungyoon seadanya. Kemudian Mino berlalu begitu saja Seungyoon merasa ada yang aneh namun sekali lagi dirinya tidak mampu menyebutkan keanehan seperti apa yang sekarang ia rasakan.

"Kau datang lebih siang?" Seungyoon tidak tahu bagaimana kedua kakinya bergerak mendekati Mino dan mulutnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pertanyaan seolah-olah dirinya dan Song Minho adalah teman dekat.

"Hmm, aku malas bangun pagi."

"Oh, oh ya terima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu Song Minho."

"Kau sudah cukup berterimakasih." Ucap Mino sebelum sekali lagi berjalan mendahului Seungyoon, kali ini Seungyoon membiarkan Mino pergi sepertinya dia memang tidak ingin berbicara dengan dirinya hari ini.

¶¶¶

"Seungyoon, Seungyoon, aku punya game baru mau lihat?"

"Tidak."

"Kau kenapa sih, dari tadi hanya diam saja. Saat jam istirahat kau juga memilih tetap di kelas. Masih sakit?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah, itu saja."

"Baiklah, aku percaya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hmmmmppphh!" Seungyoon langsung membekap mulut Taehyun sebelum anak itu kelepasan bicara.

"Di sini banyak telinga yang mendengar," geram Seungyoon pelan.

Taehyun mengangguk dan bersamaan dengan itu Seungyoon melepaskan bekapan tangannya dari mulut Taehyun. "Maaf," bisik Taehyun tulus.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon berulang kali mengemukakan pendapat untuk dirinya sendiri supaya mengurungkan niat gilanya. Namun, gagal. Rupanya ucapan Mino sudah begitu besar mempengaruhinya. Saat bel tanda pelajaran usai, Seungyoon langsung melesat, menjadi orang pertama yang meninggalkan kelas.

Ia pergi ke kelas Kim Jinwoo, bersembunyi di tempat yang tepat menunggu Kim Jinwoo. Dan saat orang yang ia tunggu keluar, Seungyoon langsung berjalan mengikutinya. Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya, tidak ada yang aneh, Jinwoo berjalan keluar seperti murid-murid yang lain, tidak ada orang misterius di sekitar Jinwoo, tidak mungkin seorang Kim Jinwoo menjadi pemimpin berandalan.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi," ucap Seungyoon pada dirinya sendiri. "_Hyung_!"

"Oh! Kang Seungyoon, mau berjalan bersama denganku sampai halte bus?"

Seungyoon hanya mengangguk dan bergegas mendekati Jinwoo. "Temanmu di mana?"

"Dia pulang duluan dengan ibunya."

"Kau tidak ikut dengannya?"

"Aku tidak mau merepotkan. Mereka sudah cukup banyak membantuku."

"Kau benar-benar anak baik."

"Terima kasih _Hyung_, jangan memujiku terlalu berlebihan aku merasa tidak enak."

"Kau ini!" pekik Jinwoo dengan nada menggoda dan diiringi dengan pukulan pada lengan kanan Seungyoon. "Aku kesal sekali saat mendengar anak baik sepertimu diserang oleh empat laki-laki tidak dikenal."

Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan kasar, empat laki-laki? Darimana Kim Jinwoo mengetahui bahwa kejadian malam itu dilakukan oleh empat laki-laki. Informasi itu hanya dirinya dan polisi yang mengetahui bahkan keluarga Nam sekalipun tidak tahu detailnya.

"Kau kenapa Seungyoon?"

"Tidak _Hyung _aku teringat harus mampir ke tempat lain."

"Oh, sayang sekali sampai jumpa besok. Sebentar lagi libur musim panas kita jadi jarang bertemu." Ucap Jinwoo ramah.

"Ya, sayang sekali." Balas Seungyoon berusaha agar terdengar normal.

"_Hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Jangan menyimpan dendam, itu tidak baik." ucap Seungyoon, ia lihat kedua mata Jinwoo membulat sempurna namun Seungyoon hanya tersenyum lebar, melambaikan tangannya, dan berbalik pergi.

Seungyoon menghela nafas berat dan menundukkan kepalanya, kedua matanya terasa perih, dadanyapun nyeri. "Ahh sakit, aku sudah patah hati. Konyol sekali." Gumamnya pelan. Seungyoon melihat Mino berdiri tidak jauh darinya, memandangi dirinya, Seungyoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, berharap Mino tidak melihat semua kejadian tadi dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan olokan seperti kebiasaan Taehyun, cukup Taehyun saja yang menyebalkan tidak perlu anggota tambahan.

"Seungyoon!" entah mengapa Mino berteriak panik, Seungyoon bermaksud menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi saat tangan seseorang membekap mulutnya. Semua terjadi terlalu cepat saat tubuh Seungyoon di lempar masuk ke dalam mobil hingga punggung dan belakang kepalanya membentur bagian pintu dan jendela mobil dengan keras.

Seungyoon memicingkan sebelah matanya menahan nyeri. Setelah dirinya mampu mengendalikan rasa sakit, di dalam mobil terdapat lima orang dengan wajah yang ia kenal. Empat orang yang menyerangnya di toko dan Kim Jinwoo yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau pikir bisa pergi dengan mudah setelah menceramahiku dengan ceramah busuk seperti tadi, Kang Seungyoon." Ucap Jinwoo dengan nada ramahnya yang kini terdengar mengerikan.

"_Hyung_."

"Aku benar-benar menggagumimu Kang Seungyoon, sayang, kau memilih teman yang salah sehingga kita bersebrangan. Sungguh aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali menyingkirkanmu."

Kedua bola mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna, _menyingkirkan_. "Apa salahku _Hyung_?"

"Sudah aku katakan bahwa kita berada di pihak yang bersebrangan. Semua musuh harus dihancurkan kau tahu itu kan."

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci Mino _Hyung_? Kenapa keluargamu berperang dengan keluarga Mino?"

"Perang? Bukan perang Seungyoon, itu kosakata yang terlalu kasar. Bagaimana jika kita menyebutnya bersaing? Ya, bersaing terdengar lebih bersahabat." Ucap Jinwoo kemudian diselingi oleh senyum lebar mengerikannya.

Selanjutnya Seungyoon hanya bisa pasrah kemanapun Jinwoo dan keempat laki-laki lainnya hendak membawanya, sebab kabur juga tidak memungkinkan, berada di dalam mobil yang tertutup rapat dengan empat laki-laki berotot mengepungmu.

Mobil yang membawa Seungyoon memasuki kawasan pabrik lama yang tidak lagi digunakan. "Keluarkan dia!" bentak Jinwoo memerintah.

Jinwoo berjalan paling depan sepertinya dia sangat mengetahui tempat ini, dengan langkah-langkah santai tubuh rampingnya menembus semak ilalang. Seungyoon tidak sempat mengamati keadaan sekeliling karena dua pria suruhan Jinwoo menariknya dengan kasar. Tentu saja tubuh Seungyoon tidak sebanding dengan mereka.

Jinwoo membuka pintu salah satu bangunan tua. "Masukkan dia."

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Seungyoon ingin berteriak bahwa dirinya bukanlah sampah yang bisa dilempar ke segala arah. Sekarang tubuh Seungyoon tersungkur ke atas lantai beton berdebu setelah salah satu laki-laki suruhan Jinwoo melempar tubuhnya dengan kuat.

"Beri dia pelajaran, aku akan mengurus Mino."

"Apa yang kau inginkan _Hyung_?!" pekik Seungyoon.

"Yang aku inginkan—sederhana saja, aku hanya ingin melihat Mino memohon dan berlutut di hadapanku, memintaku untuk membebaskanmu, dan menuruti semua perintahku."

"Aku mengagumimu _Hyung, _di tahun pertama aku melihatmu berbeda dari anak-anak kaya sombong itu. _Hyung _sangat ramah dan penyabar, _Hyung _juga sangat pintar. Kenapa sekarang berbeda _Hyung_? Kenapa _Hyung _berubah menjadi pengecut?"

PLAAAKK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Seungyoon. "Jangan pernah membuka mulutmu lagi di hadapanku Kang Seungyoon. Bereskan dia, aku pergi sebentar."

Seungyoon mengamati lantai beton berdebu tebal, dirinya sudah pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi. Mengharapkan kedatangan Mino sepertinya mustahil, bahkan jauh di dalam dirinya dia ingin Mino tidak datang dan terlibat masalah dengan Jinwoo.

Seungyoon tidak pernah menyangka seorang Kim Jinwoo bisa melakukan tindakan di luar perkiraannya. Salah seorang laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya. Terkejut, Seungyoon langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini, anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena kau mencegah kami masuk penjara."

Seungyoon membuka mulutnya namun tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa dia ucapkan. "Cepat, sebelum Jinwoo kembali." Seungyoon menggenggam uluran tangan itu sambil berharap semoga hal ini bukanlah permainan.

Seungyoon berjalan di belakang laki-laki yang membelot menawarkan bantuan kepada dirinya. Keduanya memasuki hutan, membuat Seungyoon dilanda kepanikan namun dia masih berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Laki-laki itu berhenti dan berbalik menatap Seungyoon.

"Dari sini kau bisa melihat jalan kan?"

Seungyoon menoleh ke kiri dari tempatnya berdiri dia bisa melihat jalanan beraspal mulus. Iapun mengangguk pelan.

"Ikuti jalan itu sampai ke kota, ingat jangan keluar dari hutan pertahankan posisimu. Jangan sampai Jinwoo atau mungkin pengawal Jinwoo yang akan datang nanti melihatmu. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Ingat ucapanku baik-baik. Aku pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu! Terima kasih banyak, kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Laki-laki dihadapannya itu hanya menyungging seulas senyuman. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa namaku, berhati-hatilah, semoga beruntung."

Seungyoon meneruskan perjalanannya dia sangat berhati-hati dan tidak keluar dari perlindungan pepohonan. Dia selalu berhenti dan bersembunyi di balik batang pohon saat mendengar deru mesin mobil untuk memastikan bahwa siapapun di dalam mobil itu bukanlah Kim Jinwoo.

Seungyoon mempercepat larinya keluar dari hutan saat dia melihat mobil balap berwarna merah, tidak salah lagi mobil itu milik Mino. Dan dia datang seorang diri ke sarang singa. Seungyoon melompati parit kemudian menyeberang jalan dan berlari sekuat tenaga di belakang mobil Mino. Sungguh, pemandangan yang mustahil.

"Mino berhenti! Berhenti!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga sampai tenggorokkannya terasa panas dan kering. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas, tenaganya habis, Seungyoonpun jatuh berlutut ke atas aspal yang ke keras.

"Aku mohon berhentilah, mereka berbahaya, Kim Jinwoo berbahaya." Gumam Seungyoon di sela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal.

Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas lega saat dilihatnya mobil yang sudah jauh di depannya itu berhenti, kemudian bergerak mundur dengan cepat dan berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Seungyoon!" pekik si pemilik mobil dengan panik menghampiri Seungyoon yang masih berlutut di atas aspal.

"Kita—hahahah—harus pergi dari sini—Jinwoo memanggil pengawalnya untuk—memberimu pelajaran." Seungyoon mencoba menjelaskan dengan susah payah karena nafasnya yang belum normal kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harus membalas dendam." Ucap Mino penuh dengan kemarahan.

Seungyoon menahan lengan Mino dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Pergi." Ucap Seungyoon tegas dan memandang tajam kedua mata kelam Mino.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau inginkan." Ucap Mino pada akhirnya menyerah.

¶¶¶

Mino dengan sangat serius memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya pada jalanan yang mereka lewati, raut wajahnya dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

"Haaah…," desah Seungyoon mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Aku benar-benar patah hati, apa kau tahu itu?"

Mino masih diam membisu. "Apa kau pernah patah hati? Aku belum pernah merasakannya, ternyata rasanya sungguh menyebalkan." Seungyoon mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya dengan jujur.

Hari ini dirinya benar-benar patah hati, orang yang selama ini ia cintai dan kagumi, ternyata di sangat berbeda dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Kim Jinwoo sudah mengecewakannya.

"Cintaku sia-sia," gerutu Seungyoon lirih.

Tidak ada reaksi dari Mino, Seungyoon mendecih pelan kemudian memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya. Hari ini adalah hari menyebalkan yang sangat sempurna, terima kasih untuk semua bintang, warna, dan hari keberuntungan atau apapun yang tidak memihaknya.

"Mino. Aku hanya ingin pulang kenapa ke sungai Han?"

"Keluar." Ucap Mino tegas.

"Apalagi sih? Apa marahnya bisa ditunda, seharusnya aku yang marah sejak kenal dengan dia aku terseret ke dalam masalah-masalah rumit." Gerutu Seungyoon sambil menyeret kedua kakinya keluar dari mobil mewah Mino.

Langit mulai gelap, Seungyoon menaikkan kerah kemeja seragamnya untuk menghalau angin yang terasa dingin.

"Kau patah hati kan sekarang?"

"Ya—ya." Ucap Seungyoon terbata, karena terkejut. Siapa yang tidak terkejut sepanjang perjalanan tanpa percakapan kemudian membuka percakapan dengan kalimat yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Aku juga pernah patah hati, dan rasanya sangat menyakitkan."

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. Mino patah hati? Hal yang mengejutkan. Mino duduk di atas kap mesin mobilnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan menerawang ke arah sungai Han yang luas.

"Aku membuang semua rasa sakit ini di sini, jadi buang juga rasa sakitmu di sungai Han."

Seungyoon hanya memijit batang hidungnya, terlalu filosofis, baiklah dirinya memang tergolong cerdas namun untuk suatu ungkapan metafora dirinya sangat bodoh. "Bagaimana caranya membuang rasa sakit hati di sungai Han?"

"Banyak pasangan yang mengungkapkan cinta mereka di tepi sungai Han."

"Tunggu, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku Song Minho."

Mino berdiri, berjalan mendekati Seungyoon yang masih berusaha keras untuk memecahkan kalimat metafora Mino yang membingungkan. "Kau tahu cara membuang sakit hati adalah membuka hatimu untuk cinta yang lain."

"Oh, kalau itu aku sedikit mengerti. Membuka untuk cinta yang baru? Bagaimana caranya aku sedang tidak mencintai siapa-siapa sekarang."

"Buka hatimu untukku Kang Seungyoon, aku akan menyembuhkan lukamu."

"A—apa?! Ah— kau pasti mai-main, sudahlah antar aku pulang di sini dingin."

"Aku mencintaimu Kang Seungyoon, aku tidak peduli bagaimana tanggapanmu. Aku sudah mengatakannya jadi tidak akan ada penyesalan di masa depan."

Seungyoon hanya mengerjapkan-ngerajapkan kedua kelopak matanya, bingung harus memberi jawaban seperti apa. Jantungnya memang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, namun apakah itu cukup untuk menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya menyukai tidak—mencintai Song Minho?

"Kang Seungyoon…,"

"Ini terlalu cepat." Potong Seungyoon. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, maksudku—ini terlalu membingungkan."

Mino menatap kedua mata Seungyoon memberi isyarat pada pemuda di hadapannya itu untuk melanjutkan apapun yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Kau membenciku di awal, ini hanya permainan, kemudian aku memintamu mengakhiri semua permainan ini, lalu semua kejadian-kejadian buruk yang terjadi padaku, kemudian pernyataan cintamu. Membuat otakku penuh, sungguh aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang." Seungyoon mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan hembusan nafas lega.

"Aku tidak menuntut jawabanmu sekarang, aku hanya memintamu untuk membuka hatimu dan memberiku kesempatan. Apa hal itu juga tidak bisa kau lakukan?"

Seungyoon mengigiti bibir bawahnya, bingung harus menghadapi situasi ini dengan cara apa. Pada akhirnya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Kita bisa mulai berteman."

"Berteman?" Mino menatap tangan kanan Seungyoon yang terulur dengan heran.

"Ya, berteman, bukankah setiap hubungan yang lebih serius dimulai dengan pertemanan? Kita bisa saling mengenal dan selanjutnya—entahlah, aku tidak ingin menerka-nerka masa depan, terlalu membebani. Selanjutnya kita jalani saja."

Mino tersenyum simpul kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Seungyoon. "Mari berteman mulai saat ini."

"Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Balas Seungyoon, tersenyum lebar kepada Mino. dan senyum lebar itu benar-benar menular, Minopun tersenyum lebar hal yang selama ini sangat jarang ia lakukan.

Jabat tangan itupun berakhir dan keduanya duduk di atas kap mesin mobil Mino, keduanya duduk mengamati sungai Han yang luas.

"Sebagai teman apa aku bisa melindungimu?"

"Melindungiku dari apa?"

"Kau tahu banyak orang yang membenciku, mungkin mereka mengincarmu Jinwoo buktinya."

"Oh. Bukankah teman memang seharusnya seperti itu? tapi kau tidak perlu membebani pikiranmu dengan hal yang bukan-bukan. Anggap saja Jinwoo hanya nasib sialku."

"Tapi—aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, dan itu karena aku."

Seungyoon tidak membalas pandangannya menerawang jauh, dilindungi, selama ini dia tidak pernah membiarkan siapapun membuat dirinya terlihat lemah. "Aku—akan berusaha untuk melindungi diriku sendiri."

Mino melirik Seungyoon dari ekor matanya, jika dirinya bisa lebih dekat dengan Seungyoon mungkinkah Seungyoon meruntuhkan dinding pembatasnya. "Aku benci hujan lebat."

"Aku tahu." Balas Seungyoon, tentu saja kejadian di mobil itu tidak mudah hilang dari ingatannya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku membenci hujan lebat?"

"Hmm—mungkin lain kali saat kau siap menceritakannya."

"Aku siap menceritakannya sekarang."

Seungyoon menoleh, menatap Mino tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mino mengangguk pelan untuk meyakinkan Seungyoon bahwa apa yang dia dengar adalah tepat. "Tapi, apa kau bersedia menceritakan ketakutan terbesarmu padaku?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan ketakutan terbesarku?" Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tahu—kau sudah membangun dinding yang begitu kokoh, mengurungmu, dan melindungimu."

Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Ayolah jangan bermetafora lagi, aku benar-benar tidak paham. Katakan dengan jelas."

Mino tersenyum miring. "Dasar tidak sabaran. Baiklah, begini kau—tidak suka mendapat bantuan dan perhatian orang lain. Aku yakin ada alasannya…,"

"Aku yakin alasannya sudah kau ketahui," potong Seungyoon. "Kau tahu jika keluargaku terbelit hutang dan melunasinya, aku yakin orang-orangmu sudah memberitahukan permasalahnnya.

"Kau terdengar marah."

"Aku tidak marah."

"Kau terdengar marah." Ucap Mino bersikeras.

"Baiklah—sedikit." Desah Seungyoon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku berbincang dengan ibu Taehyun saat mengantarmu pulang."

Seungyoon menundukkan wajahnya, mengingat saat itu Mino yang menggendongnya ke kamar, entah mengapa wajahnya terasa panas sekarang.

"Beliau mengganggapmu seperti putranya sendiri, tidak ingin menerima uang sewamu, tapi kau bersikeras untuk membayar uang sewa dan bekerja sambilan di toko keluarga Nam. Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa orang-orang yang peduli padamu, menolongmu dengan tulus."

"Aku tidak butuh itu." ucap Seungyoon tegas. "Aku ingin berdiri dengan kedua kakiku. Aku tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain."

Mino menatap wajah Seungyoon dengan serius. "Karena bantuan orang lain hanya akan melemahkanmu," sambung Seungyoon. "Seseorang yang membantumu dan peduli terhadapmu, mereka memiliki alasan untuk menjatuhkanmu."

"Aku juga pernah beranggapan seperti itu sebelumnya."

"Apa sekarang kau berubah?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena dirimu."

"Aku?" Seungyoon menoleh melempar tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sesuatu yang buruk di masa lalu sudah membuatku menjadi orang lain. Lalu kau datang dan tiba-tiba pikiran untuk selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu muncul dengan kuat."

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, mendengar pengakuan seorang Song Minho untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari yang, tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit di dalam pikirannya, bahkan bermimpipun tidak pernah. "Hanya karena aku? Itu—terdengar mustahil." Jawab Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tetap berpikir rasional dan mengabaikan perasaan hangat yang kini menyelimutinya.

"Berdiri tegak dengan kakimu sendiri memang bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi—mengetahui bahwa orang lain mencintaimu dan peduli padamu aku rasa itu lebih baik lagi."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Saat kau mengetahui ada orang lain yang mencintaimu dan peduli padamu, lalu kau membalas cinta mereka, kau hanya ingin mereka bahagia, tersenyum, melindungi mereka dari hal-hal buruk. Membuatmu menjadi manusia seutuhnya karena kau tidak hanya hidup untuk dirimu sendiri."

"Hah, kau membuatku terharu darimana kau bisa mendapat kalimat bijaksana seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan berandal sekolah itu hanya kedokmu semata?"

Mino tersenyum simpul sembari mengamati wajah Seungyoon yang masih tampak kesal. "Kau belum meruntuhkan dinding yang mengurungmu Kang Seungyoon."

Mino mendesah pelan. "Di dunia ini siapa orang yang paling kau cintai?"

"Ibuku." Jawab Seungyoon dengan cepat.

"Ibumu. Lalu apa yang ingin kau persembahkan untuk ibumu?"

"Kehidupan yang lebih baik dari yang kami miliki sekarang. Tentu saja."

"Apa kau akan melakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan ibumu?"

"Tentu."

"Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa ibumu juga menginginkan hal yang sama untukmu?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Kapan terakhir kali kau menghubungi ibumu?"

Seungyoon hanya mendesah pelan. "Kapan terakhir kau pulang?"

Seungyoon kembali mendesah. "Kapan terakhir kali kau mengeluh pada ibumu? Mengatakan Ibu aku tidak sanggup tinggal di Seoul lagi, aku ingin pulang, atau semacamnya. Kapan terakhir kali kau membagi bebanmu untuk orang lain?"

"Aku—aku—ah sudahlah kenapa membebaniku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyebalkan seperti itu!" dengus Seungyoon.

"Aku yakin kau menahan semua perasaanmu karena kau ingin ibumu berpikir bahwa kau baik-baik saja, benarkan?"

"Hmm."

"Itu maksudku saat kau memiliki seseorang yang berharga kau hanya ingin memastikan seseorang yang berharga itu selalu merasa bahagia, kau akan melakukan apapun untuk hal itu. dan itu membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat. Alasan untuk hidup demi orang lain lebih kuat dibandingkan kau harus hidup untuk dirimu sendiri Kang Seungyoon. Percayalah semakin banyak orang yang kau cintai maka kau akan semakin kuat.

Kalimat panjang lebar yang baru Mino selesaikan, terdengar seperti ratusan lebah yang terbang bersamaan di dalam kepala Seungyoon. "Bisakah kita akhiri pelajaran filosofi ini sekarang juga?" Seungyoon melempar tatapan memohon kepada Mino.

"Disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi menutup hatimu dari semua cinta yang ditawarkan padamu, itu sangat egois."

Seungyoon mendesah pelan. "Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dirumah, pelajaran filosofi ini bisakan dijadikan tugas rumah?"

"Baiklah, pelajaran filosofi ini bisa kau jadikan tugas rumah. Aku antar kau pulang udara semakin dingin."

Seungyoon tidak membalas dia langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam mobil lebih dulu. Ia langsung memakai sabuk pengaman dan melihat keluar jendela, tidak ingin melirih atau bahan menoleh kepada Mino.

"Seungyoon." Panggil Mino di tengah perjalanan.

"Hmm." Balas Seungyoon malas.

"Apa kau mau mendengar cerita, perjalanan kita masih cukup jauh."

"Itu karena kau membawa mobilnya terlalu lambat." Balas Seungyoon mulai jengkel.

"Aku sengaja karena ingin bercerita padamu."

"Mau cerita apa?" Seungyoon menoleh ke arah Mino tiba-tiba merasa tertarik dengan cerita yang Mino janjikan.

"Mau mendengarnya?" Seungyoon mengangguk patuh.

"Cerita ini tokohnya adalah hati."

"Hati? Hati seperti apa? Hati organ?"

"Bukan, hati yang bisa merasakan, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya—sedikit rumit."

"Aku bisa paham kok." Balas Seungyoon.

"Benarkah?" Mino bertanya dengan tujuan sedikit menggoda Seungyoon.

"Kalau filosofi sederhana seperti hati, aku bisa mengerti."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai ceritanya. Ada sebuah hati yang terluka namun hati itu terbungkus oleh plastik yang tebal, dibekukan, dan disimpan di dalam lemari besi."

"Lama kelamaan hati itu pasti busuk," ucap Seungyoon menimpali cerita Mino.

"Tidak juga, jika ada sesuatu yang mampu menghangatkan dan menyembuhkan hati itu maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mampu?"

"Ada, banyak sekali. Namun hati itu menolak."

"Kenapa menolak? Bodoh sekali! Kalau dia membusuk bagaimana?"

"Itu pilihan hati itu, jika dia tidak mau membuka pintu lemari besinya maka hati itu akan membusuk di sana dalam kesendirian."

"Apa pintu lemari besinya hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam?" Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna, tertarik dengan cerita yang sebenarnya Mino gunakan sebagai pengganti diri Seungyoon.

"Iya, pintunya hanya bisa dibuka dari dalam."

"Lalu, kenapa hati itu tidak mau membuka pintunya? Padahal ada tawaran lebih baik dari luar yang sudah menunggunya."

"Karena dia pernah terluka, dan luka itu sangat sakit. Luka itu ia dapat dari luar jadi menutup diri dalam kebekuan dianggapnya lebih baik daripada kemungkinan mendapatkan luka baru."

"Tapi luka yang disimpan tidak akan sembuh, obatnya harus dicari di luar. Memang kemungkinan untuk terluka kembali masih ada, tapi jika hati itu membuka dirinya setiap luka pasti akan ada obatnya bukan?"

Mino mengangguk pelan sementara pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalanan yang ia lewati. "Hati itu hanya terlalu takut untuk mencoba membuka diri."

"Kenapa dia…," Seungyoon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, otaknya memutar kembali semua cerita Mino. "Hati itu—aku?" tanyanya pelan.

"Bukan, hati itu adalah hati manusia yang terlalu takut untuk mencoba kembali dan terlalu takut untuk terluka kembali."

"Aku tidak menyimpan hatiku di dalam lemari besi," gumam Seungyoon.

"Kau menyimpannya di dalam lemari es." Balas Mino.

"Kau!" pekik Seungyoon kesal merasa terhina, hatinya di simpan di lemari es? Memangnya hati miliknya itu sejenis jeroan hewan?!

"Kau menyimpan hatimu di lemari es agar aku bisa membuka dan menghangatnya kembali."

Seungyoon menautkan kedua alisnya, mendengus kasar, kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang yang ia duduki. "Terserah apa katamu!"

Mino hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapi kekesalan yang ditujukan padanya itu. Ia yakin mampu mencairkan hati seorang Kang Seungyoon, sama seperti yang telah dia lakukan kepada dirinya. Pelan-pelan saja, tidak perlu terburu-buru. Semua akan berjalan dengan baik.

¶¶¶

"Seungyoon," panggil Mino pelan mencoba membangunkan Seungyoon yang tengah tertidur lelap. Terbersit rasa bersalah di dalam dirinya sebab kejadian buruk terus menimpa Seungyoon semenjak mereka dekat. "Kang Seungyoon," sekali lagi Mino berusaha membangunkan kali ini sambil menyentuh pelan lengan kiri Seungyoon.

"Ahhh," desah Mino mulai putus asa untuk membangunkan Seungyoon. "Apa aku gendong saja ya? Tapi tidak enak dengan keluarga Nam. Aish! Anak ini kalau tidur susah sekali dibangunkan."

Mino sudah berniat untuk melaksankan rencananya, menggendong Seungyoon. Saat dirinya melihat tubuh Seungyoon mulai bergerak, dan kedua matanya terbuka. Seungyoon terlihat bingung namun hal itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja. "Kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya."

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Delapan malam."

"Syukurlah." Seungyoon bergegas membuka pintu mobil yang kebetulan tidak dikunci.

"Sampai besok Kang Seungyoon. Besok kau mulai menjadi guru privatku."

"Benarkah mulai besok?!" pekik Seungyoon tidak percaya.

"Ya, sampai libur musim panas berakhir nanti."

"Hmmm." Gumam Seungyoon sebelum melangkah keluar dari mobil.

Tanpa ucapan terima kasih, ucapan selamat malam atau apapun seorang Kang Seungyoon melenggang pergi membuat si pemilik mobil sekaligus orang yang menyatakan perasaannya, hanya melempar tatapan heran.

Seungyoon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kediaman keluarga Nam, namun dia menghentikan langkah kakinya teringat sesuatu. Ia berbalik dan mendapati mobil Mino sudah melaju. "Selamat malam," gumamnya pelan kemudian kembali melangkah.

"Seungyoon! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Memang ada apa?"

Ibu Taehyun bergegas menghampiri Seungyoon yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Memeluknya erat. "Aku cemas sekali sebab beberapa anak di sekolahmu, melihat kau dipaksa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Seungyoon, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

Seungyoon membalas pelukan ibu Taehyun, kedua matanya menatap wajah-wajah cemas yang kini menatapnya. Taehyun, nenek Taehyun, dan adik laki-laki Taehyun. Dan tanpa sadar Seungyoon tersenyum.

"_Disakiti oleh orang yang kau cintai itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi menutup hatimu dari semua cinta yang ditawarkan padamu, itu sangat egois." _Dan entah mengapa kalimat yang Mino ucapkan tadi muncul di benaknya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Seungyoon pelan. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku." Sambungnya.

"Sekarang mandilah, kami menunggumu di meja makan." Ucapan ibu Taehyun terdengar begitu indah dan menghangatkan hati Seungyoon. Mungkin yang dikatakan Mino benar, sekarang saatnya hati yang beku itu membuka pintu lemari besinya.

**TBC…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**UPS SORRY**

**Chapter 8**

**I Just Wanna Know You Better Now**

Hai, hai, hai, ini chapter terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya, mereview, atau mungkin menunggu-nunggu cerita saya (GR tingkat akut) hahahaha, maaf jika ada salah ketik, cerita aneh, dan sebagainya semoga kalian terhibur dengan cerita saya. Bye, bye…..

¶¶¶

"Tuan Muda baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Paman Seunghoon bisakah Paman memberikan pengawal untuk Kang Seungyoon dan keluarga Nam, aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi kepada mereka.

"Iya, saya rasa bisa."

"Tapi jangan terlalu mencolok, awasi dari jauh saja."

"Akan saya laksanakan Tuan Muda. Oh ya, bagaimana pernyataan cinta Anda?"

"Hahhhh," desah Mino membuat Seunghoon mengerutkan dahi. "Tidak terlalu baik, Seungyoon meminta kami menjadi teman terlebih dulu."

"Selamat Tuan Muda."

"Selamat apanya?!" pekik Mino kesal.

"Itu artinya Anda hanya perlu bersabar dan berusaha sedikit lagi. Percayalah, semuanya akan berjalan baik."

"Sudahlah Paman, aku lelah."

"Makan malam Anda, Tuan?"

"Antarkan ke kamarku seperti biasa."

"Baik Tuan."

Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup Mino berlari menghampiri ranjang tempat tidurnya yang berukuran besar itu, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dalam posisi tengkurap. Dia diam dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia berbalik dan terlentang mengamati langit-langit kamarnya yang diukir indah.

"Kang Seungyoon," gumamnya pelan. Perutnya terasa geli setiap kali menyebut nama Seungyoon atau sekedar mengingatnya. Baiklah memang menjijikan sekali, Mino akui itu, saat dirinya terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang baru mengenal dunia cinta. Cinta memang menggelikan bukan?

Ia keluarkan ponsel dari dalam celana jins yang ia kenakan, berniat untuk menghubungi Seungyoon, mengucapkan selamat malam, selamat tidur, atau kata-kata manis menjijikan lainnya. "Sial!" pekik Seungyoon kesal, kenyataan menyedihkan dirinya tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Kang Seungyoon.

Ia campakan ponsel mahalnya itu ke atas ranjang, kemudian ia bangkit untuk mengganti baju dan melakukan ritual lain sebelum tidur. "Besok aku harus meminta nomor ponselnya," ingat Mino kepada dirinya sendiri.

¶¶¶

Seorang Song Minho sudah gila. Mungkin semua kalimat itu terbersit di benak semua staf rumah tangganya hari ini. Siapa peduli, Mino tidak peduli sama sekali. Permintaannya mungkin terdengar menggelikan. Baiklah, salahkan panah cinta yang sudah menusuk hatinya dan merubahnya menjadi laki-laki _lembek_.

Meminta tips-tips cinta dari para staf rumah tangga yang sudah berkeluarga, sampai membuka web dan membaca artikel-artikel tentang seni mendekati orang yang disukai. Ya ampun, terdengar tidak masuk akal dan kurang waras.

Bahkan meminta dibuatkan bekal untuk dua orang, dibentuk seimut mungkin, dan dimasukkan dalam kotak makan yang ya—bisa dibilang _unyu-unyu_. Ingatkan Paman Seunghoon untuk membawa Mino ke terapis. Begitulah bunyi catatan kecil yang ditempel pada lemari es.

"Apa salahnya jatuh cinta sih?" Mino bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan bingung, sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan area dapur dengan bekal makanan dalam wadah imut di tangannya.

Dunia menjadi lebih indah, langit terlihat lebih cerah, matahari bersinar dua kali lebih terang, ya—terdengar konyol dan berlebihan tapi mau dikata apalagi saat jatuh cinta dunia adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan. Mino berangkat dengan hati riang gembira sementara itu di dalam pikiranya sudah membayangkan berbagai skenario menyenangkan yang akan ia lewati bersama Seungyoon.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa, Mino berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah. Sengaja. Menunggu Seungyoon. Tak berapa lama orang yang ditunggunya menampakkan diri, berjalan beriringan dengan sahabatnya Nam Taehyun. Berulang kali Mino mencoba memberitahukan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa mereka tidak memiliki hubungan lebih kecuali sahabat.

Mino berusaha keras untuk tidak tersenyum, melihat Taehyun yang tahu situasi. Dia bergegas berlari meninggalkan Seungyoon yang nampak bingung. "Yes! Sekarang giliranku!" pekik Mino girang, di dalam hati.

"Seungyoon!" sapanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Seungyoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tentu saja Seungyoon pasti bingung dengan sikapnya pagi ini. Dia bukan orang pertama yang mengalaminya. Mino berlari mendekati Seungyoon yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Kau berangkat pagi lagi?" Mino bertanya dengan nada ramah yang sudah ia usahakan dengan keras.

"Hmm," gumam Seungyoon, sungguh balasan yang sebenarnya membuat Mino kecewa.

"Kita bisa berjalan bersama ke kelas, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Seungyoon hanya menggeleng pelan, namun tatapan herannya masih terlihat jelas. "Oh ya!" pekik Mino membuat kedua mata Seungyoon semakin membulat sempurna. "Aku minta nomor ponselmu."

"Dulu kan aku mengirim pesan untukmu."

"Oh itu, aku sudah ganti ponsel dan ganti kartu." Mino menyerahkan ponsel model terbarunya kepada Seungyoon. "Masukkan nomormu."

Seungyoon mengambil ponsel tersebut dengan patuh dan mulai mengetikkan nomornya. Mino melirik dari ekor matanya mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum, hari ini dirinya pasti sudah cukup terlihat aneh dimata Seungyoon. Mino tidak ingin Seungyoon terkena serangan jantung, karena perubahannya.

"Ini." Seungyoon menyodorkan ponsel di tangannya kepada si pemilik.

"Terima kasih."

Seungyoon bermaksud untuk meneruskan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda, akibat ulah ajaib Mino saat ponsel di dalam saku celana seragamnya bergetar.

_Halo aku Song Minho, salam kenal, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik dan menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius lagi Kang Seungyoon _

Seungyoon tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, ketika membaca pesan yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. Saat dirinya mengangkat wajah yang ia lihat adalah Song Minho dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Mino memberikan senyum terbaiknya berharap perasaannya tersampaikan kepada Seungyoon, dan anak laki-laki itu merasa tersentuh dengan pesan yang sudah ia ketik sebaik mungkin.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" PYARRR! Mungkin begitulah suara harapan Mino yang hancur berkeping-keping, kenapa Seungyoon tidak bisa mengerti maksud pesannya sedikit saja.

"Tidak!" balas Mino, sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap ketus seperti itu, tapi sikap Seungyoon benar-benar menyebalkan. Dengan langkah panjang-panjang Mino meninggalkan Seungyoon, lupa akan tujuan awalnya.

Mino berhenti, berbalik menatap Seungyoon yang lagi-lagi memasang tampang keheranan. Bisa tidak satu detik saja semua orang memberinya tatapan normal, jatuh cinta itu normal, dan berubah karena cinta itu juga normal. Apa yang salah?! Rasanya Mino ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin, dan bertanya kepada dunia apa yang salah tentang jatuh cinta.

"Istirahat nanti datanglah ke atap gedung sekolah. Aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ucap Mino tegas, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Mino pergi dengan bersungut-sungut, tanpa ia ketahui di balik punggungnya, seorang Kang Seungyoon tengah tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanakannya.

¶¶¶

"Kau sedang apa?"

Mino hanya bisa menggeram pelan, kenapa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Kang Seungyoon tidak pernah tepat. Kali ini Seungyoon datang, saat persiapan makan siang _romantisnya _belum selesai. Kain yang ia jadikan alas belum tergelar dengan sempurna, tangkai-tangkai bunga mawar juga belum di masukkan ke dalam vas kaca.

Dan semua barang-barang itu sudah susah payah ia sembunyikan untuk bisa sampai ke atap tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Tanpa sadar Mino menggenggam tangkai mawar di tangannya dengan erat, menahan amarah. Selama ini semua yang ia inginkan selalu terlaksana dengan sempurna.

Melihat rencananya hancur berkeping-keping seperti sekarang, membuat seorang Song Minho benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. "Apa kau menyiapkan semua ini untukku?"

Mino hanya diam, terlalu kesal untuk menjawab. Sekarang Mino meragukan kecerdasan seorang Kang Seungyoon, memang ada orang lain kecuali dirinya yang Mino minta untuk pergi ke atap saat jam istirahat. Memang ada nama anak lain di sekolah ini yang nomor ponselnya Mino simpan?

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan, aku bantu." Ucap Seungyoon sambil berjalan mendekati Mino, tidak sadar situasi.

"Tidak perlu!" ucap Mino ketus sambil menepis tangan Seungyoon yang berusaha mengambil tangkai mawar dari tangannya. Mino langsung berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Seungyoon di atap sekolah.

Seungyoon mendesah pelan, ia mengamati pekerjaan Mino yang terbengkalai di hadapannya. "Sayang kan," gumamnya lirih. Seungyoon meneruskan pekerjaan Mino, menggelar kain alas, memasukkan tangkai-tangkai mawar ke dalam vas, menatanya sebaik mungkin.

Seungyoon tersenyum lebar saat kedua matanya melihat kotak makan lucu yang Mino persiapkan. "Wow." Hanya itu yang bisa Seungyoon ucapkan saat dirinya membuka kotak makan lucu itu. Menu di dalamnya terlihat lezat dan dibentuk dengan lucu. Seungyoon duduk bersila dengan kotak makan di pangkuannya.

Menu selezat itu sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan, sebenarnya dia mengerti apa yang Mino lakukan, dan apa yang membuatnya kesal. Namun, sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang, bukankah dirinya adalah hati yang terluka dan baru belajar untuk membuka pintu lemari besinya dengan perlahan?

Suara langkah kaki tertangkap dengan jelas oleh kedua telinga Seungyoon, namun ia tidak ingin menoleh dan melihat siapa yang datang. Seseorang duduk di samping Seungyoon membuat lengan keduanya bersentuhan.

"Kau kembali?"

"Hmm."

"Bekalmu enak, terima kasih banyak."

"Enak saja. Bagi."

Seungyoon menyodorkan kotak makanan yang ada di pangkuannya kepada Mino. "Suapi."

"Memang kau ini anak umur tiga tahun?"

"Suapi."

"Cih!" desis Seungyoon, dengan kasar dia mengambil telur gulung dengan sumpitnya kemudian menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Mino. "Cepat buka mulutmu! Jangan tersenyum!" pekik Seungyoon kesal.

Minopun membuka mulutnya, dan membiarkan Seungyoon memasukkan telur gulung itu ke dalam mulutnya. Meski sedikit kasar, namun hal itu bukanlah masalah. "Telurnya lebih enak."

"Jika aku menendangmu dari sini, apa kau akan patah tulang Song Minho?"

"Tega sekali menendangku dari atap gedung."

"Karena kau itu sangat menjengkelkan!" ucap Seungyoon dengan kesal, namun meski kesal makan siang itu berakhir dengan dirinya yang menyuapi Mino.

"Bekalmu enak, tapi lain kali bisa tidak dimasukkan ke dalam kotak makan yang biasa saja."

"Memangnya aku akan membawakan bekal lagi?" goda Mino.

"Oh tidak ya? Ya, sudah kalau begitu."

"Apa kau kesal?"

"Kenapa harus merasa kesal."

"Seharusnya kau merasa kesal karena tidak bisa makan siang bersamaku lagi!" pekik Mino mulai kesal.

Seungyoon menoleh. "Kau membaca artikel apa sih? Kenapa aneh sekali? Sepertinya aku pernah membaca artikel sekilas tentang makan siang dengan seseorang yang istimewa atau semacamnya….," Seungyoon mencoba untuk membongkar memorinya sambil menerawang jauh.

"Aku tidak membaca artikel apapun!" pekik Mino membela diri.

"Berteriak seperti itu membuatku semakin curiga." Balas Seungyoon sambil menyipitkan kedua matanya membuat Mino tertawa gugup.

Seungyoon berdiri saat mendengar bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat yang bebrunyi nyaring. Mino menahan pergelangan tangan kanannya, mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Tinggalah."

"Aku tidak bisa membolos, maaf."

Mino menatap Seungyoon mencoba mempertimbangkan. "Baiklah, lagipula sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan menjadi muridmu."

"Hari ini?!" pekik Seungyoon terlalu berlebihan membuat Mino mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ya? Apa memberi tambahan pelajaran padaku sangat merepotkan bagimu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku—hanya saja aku belum meminta izin pada bibi Nam."

"Kau bisa mengabarinya nanti, begitu saja repot."

"Aku hanya terkejut!" pekik Seungyoon membela diri, repot?! Enak saja! Memang dirinya anak perempuan?!

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti." ucap Mino sambil melepaskan pergelangan tangan Seungyoon.

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Balas Seungyoon.

Mino menoleh ke belakang, menatap punggung Seungyoon yang perlahan menjauhinya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, ada perasaan tidak rela yang menghampirinya. Mino mendesah pelan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kain, memandangi gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat seperti permen kapas. Cinta memang perasaan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

¶¶¶

"Song Minho! Kau membolos kelas!"

Mino yang berpura-pura mendengar musik hanya menyungging sebuah senyuman simpul mendengar teriakkan kesal itu. Kemudian seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang, menghempaskan tas ranselnya dengan kasar ke atas mejanya.

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti bermain-main?!" pekik Seungyoon semakin kesal. "Ya! Lepas _earphone_mu!" pekik Seungyoon sambil menarik paksa _earphone _yang Mino kenakan.

"Aku mendengarmu kok, santai saja jangan berteriak-teriak."

Seungyoon menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kursi, mendengus kesal menatap Mino. Melihat seseorang yang bersikap seenaknya sendiri benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Sebab hidup seolah mempermainkan dirinya, terlahir dari keluarga miskin, selalu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Berbanding terbalik denga anak laki-laki yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Semua bisa ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. "Setidaknya belajarlah untuk menghargai orang lain, Song Minho." Ucap Seungyoon pasrah.

"Ini, aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Mino menyodorkan buku tugas Kimianya kepada Seungyoon.

Dengan setengah hati Seungyoon mengambil buku tugas itu, memeriksanya. Kening Seungyoon berkerut. "Kau menjawabnya dengan tepat, kau meminta bantuan orang lain kan?"

"Tidak, jangan menuduhku melakukan kecurangan ya Kang Seungyoon. Meski aku ini badung tapi aku selalu bersikap jujur."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa semua terjawab dengan benar?"

"Aku ini pintar."

"Lalu tidak pernah hadir di kelas, apa itu perilaku siswa pintar?"

"Karena kelas itu membosankan. Lihat saja pergerakanmu dibatasi oleh dinding, itu sangat membosankan. Belajar itu bisa dimana saja tidak perlu dibatasi oleh dinding. Memang jika rajin masuk kelas menjadi jaminan kepintaran dan kesuksesan?"

Kerutan pada dahi Seungyoon semakin dalam, entah mengapa jawaban Mino terdengar menantang. "Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kan Seungyoon?"

Seungyoon mendesah pelan, berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, dan mengambil ransel sekolahnya. "Aku harus pulang ada pekerjaan, sampai besok."

"Tunggu! Bukankah tambahan pelajaran itu berlangsung selama satu setengah jam?! Sekarang bahkan belum tiga puluh menit!" pekik Mino mencoba menghentikan kepergian Seungyoon.

"Aku lihat tidak ada masalah pada pelajaranmu, jadi aku rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi aku tinggal."

"Seungyoon, apa kau kesal?"

"Tidak." Balas Seungyoon singkat sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Apa ucapanku menyinggungmu?"

"Tidak Mino, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku sibuk, maaf, sudahlah aku tidak ingin berdebat lagi."

GREEP! Mino menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Seungyoon. "Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk membuka diri?"

Seungyoon mengulas senyum tipis. "Maaf, tapi keadaan di luar tidak bisa aku kendalikan. Dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Kau tidak bisa marah tanpa sebab Seungyoon, katakan saja, katakan apapun yang menyinggungmu." Mino menatap dalam kedua mata gelap Seungyoon.

Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar. "Baiklah! Ini semua karena ucapanmu, puas?!"

"Tidak, kau belum menjelaskannya dengan rinci. Aku tidak paham."

"Song Minho!" rengek Seungyoon merasa situasi ini sangat memuakkan. "Baiklah kalimatmu itu sangat menyebalkan, saat kau mengatakan bahwa belajar bisa dimana saja dan mengatakan seolah-olah belajar di kelas tidak penting, untuk orang yang tidak pernah berada di posisiku pasti terdengar sangat mudah."

"Seungyoon," gumam Mino.

"Lepaskan tanganku sekarang juga."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar penjelasanmu dengan jelas."

"Apa itu kurang jelas?!" Seungyoon merasa darahnya mulai mendidih. "Belajar di kelas itu penting untukku! Nilai yang sempurna itu penting! Menjadi murid pintar itu penting! Semua itu penting karena itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk bisa melanjutkan ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi dengan beasiswa! Karena itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik! Apa kau puas sekarang?!" Nafas Seungyoon berkejaran karena menjelaskan dengan kalimat yang panjang dan cepat tanpa jeda untuk menghirup oksigen.

Mino menarik tangan Seungyoon, membuat tubuh Seungyoon mendekat, cukup dekat untuk ia peluk. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan kepadaku Kang Seungyoon."

"Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga belajar untuk memahami dan menghargai orang lain. Aku belajar untuk mengerti dirimu."

"Pembohong," gumam Seungyoon tanpa berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mino.

"Terserah apa katamu Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mino, ia menatap Mino selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di atas salah satu meja, menghadap Mino. Mino melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Maaf aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu," ucap Mino membuka percakapan yang kelihatannya tidak akan Seungyoon mulai terlebih dulu.

"Hmm," gumam Seungyoon.

"Kau masih kesal?"

"Lumayan."

"Aku sudah minta maaf kan?"

"Memangnya semudah itu bisa melupakan semuanya?"

"Kau itu sangat perasa."

Seungyoon melempar tatapan tajam membuat Mino menundukkan kepala dan menggumamkan kalimat maaf sekali lagi kepadanya. Kilat terlihat dan suara petir yang menggelegar mengejutkan keduanya. Seungyoon melompat turun berniat untuk mengajak Mino bergegas pulang sebelum hujan yang ia benci turun.

"Tidak." Ucap Mino tegas, sambil menahan lengan Seungyoon.

"Hujan akan segera turun, dan sepertinya deras!" Seungyoon menerangkan dengan panik. Ia merasakan genggaman tangan Mino pada lengannya semakin kuat.

"Ayah dan ibu selalu sibuk, mereka tidak pernah memiliki cukup waktu untuk kami." Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan kasar, menyadari apa yang terjadi. Perlahan iapun mendudukkan dirinya ke atas meja di samping Mino.

"Libur musim panas adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, Ibu memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama empat hari begitu juga dengan Ayah. Kami pergi berlibur, bukan ke luar negeri atau taman hiburan. Kami hanya pergi ke hotel di Seoul." Seungyoon menatap Mino, melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kami melakukan semuanya bersama selama empat hari itu, sarapan bersama, makan siang bersama, makan malam bersama, menonton bersama, berenang bersama, bahkan Ibu memandikan aku dan adik perempuanku. Semuanya sangat menyenangkan." Mino menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, memanggil kenangan menyenangkan itu sangat mudah namun ini adalah bagian yang tersulit.

Mino merasakan telapak tangan Seungyoon yang menggenggam telapak tangannya dengan erat, tanpa sepatah katapun, entah mengapa Mino seolah-olah mendengar Seungyoon mengatakan _lanjutkan, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bagilah bebanmu denganku semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

"Kami pulang pukul tiga sore, di tengah jalan hujan rintik-rintik mulai turun, kemudian dengan cepat berubah lebat. Suara hujan yang membentur atap mobil membuatku mengantuk. Aku tidur, adik perempuanku, Hana, dia mengeluarkan buku mewarnai dan mulai mewarnai dengan krayon, Ayah mengemudi sambil mengobrol dengan Ibu tentang rencana kepindahan kami ke rumah yang lebih kecil." Mino menghentikan kalimatnya, mencoba meredakan rasa sesak di dalam dadanya dan menekan emosinya.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun, saat aku terbangun aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Seorang perawat masuk, memeriksaku dan mengatakan bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengan ayahku tapi dia—dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang ibu dan adik perempuanku." Tanpa sadar Mino membalas genggaman tangan Seungyoon.

"Aku duduk di atas kursi roda, perawat itu mengantarku ke kamar ayah. Ayah menatapku, memelukku, aku menenggelamkan wajahku pada perut ayahku. Ayah—tidak pernah menangis sekeras itu sepanjang ingatanku." Mino mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa pedih, membiarkan air mata yang sejak tadi mendesak mengalir keluar membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Keesokan harinya kami pulang, di rumah sangat ramai, seluruh kerabat dari ayah dan ibuku berdatangan, banyak sekali karangan bunga. Aku memakai jas mahal dan bagus yang bahkan aku tidak ingat pernah memilikinya. Aku melihat dua buah peti mati, satu besar dan satu lagi kecil, peti besar untuk ibuku dan peti kecil untuk adikku. Setelah itu Ayah berubah, dia pergi begitu saja dari kehidupanku, saat pulang Ayah tidak pernah tinggal di rumah, beliau lebih memilih tinggal di hotel. Dokter kami bilang Ayah merasa bersalah karena hari itu beliau yang menyetir. Aku pikir Ayah akan berubah, aku pikir seiring berjalannya waktu semua akan baik-baik saja, aku salah, ayahku tidak pernah berubah."

"Berapa usiamu saat itu?"

"Dua belas tahun."

"Dan Hana?"

"Delapan tahun."

"Kau—kau pasti sangat merindukan mereka?"

"Ya." Balas Mino singkat, sebab mengeluarkan sepatah kata, kini terasa begitu sulit untuknya.

"Kami tidak pernah hidup berkecukupan, tapi ayah dan ibuku tidak pernah menampakkan kesedihan mereka di hadapanku. Keduanya begitu kuat, aku mengagumi mereka, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa situasi itu membuat ayahku menyerah." Mino mendengar hembusan kasar nafas Seungyoon.

" Hari ulang tahunku, Ayah hanya bilang dia keluar sebentar untuk mencari hadiah karena lupa membeli di hari sebelumnya. Beliau tersenyum padaku dan juga Ibu, kami mengantar sampi ke depan pintu, melambaikan tangan kepadanya—Ayahku— tidak pernah kembali hingga detik ini."

Hujan di luar turun semakin lebat dan petir menggelegar dengan tidak bersahabat. Namun di dalam kelas hanya sebuah keheningan pekat yang tersaji. Kedua tangan itu masih bertautan dengan erat.

"Aku benci hujan lebat."

"Aku benci pertolongan orang lain."

"Terima kasih sudah membagi kisahmu Kang Seungyoon."

"Kau juga, terima kasih sudah membagi kisahmu Song Minho."

"Apa kau merasa lega?"

"Hmm. Mulai sekarang aku akan mencoba menerima bantuan orang lain, dan kau, apa kau mau mencoba menghilangkan kebencianmu pada hujan?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Mau mencoba?" Mino mengangguk pelan kemudian diapun hanya bergerak patuh mengikuti tarikan tangan Seungyoon.

¶¶¶

Air seolah-olah ditumpahkan dari langit, kilat dan petir membuat nyali Mino menciut. Berdiri di depan gedung sekolah membuat semuanya terlihat semakin jelas dan mengerikan. "Letakkan tanganmu seperti itu," ucap Seungyoon mencoba memberi petunjuk.

Ragu, Mino mengikuti Seungyoon menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya. Membiarkan air hujan menyentuh permukaan telapak tangannya, menggenang di sana. Dinginnya air sempat membuat Mino berjingkat, namun kehadiran Seungyoon mampu memberinya rasa aman.

"Kita akan berlari bersama menuju pepohonan menuju mobilmu. Kau setuju?"

Mino hanya mengangguk tanpa menyadari apa yang sudah ia setujui. "Kau siap?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

"Kita coba sekarang. Pada hitungan ketiga."

"Seungyoon—aku…,"

"Satu, dua, tiga!" pekik Seungyoon tidak memperhatikan keraguan Mino, ia genggam telapak tangan kanan Mino dengan erat mengajaknya berlari menembus hujan. Seperti rencana Seungyoon, mereka berlari di bawah pepohonan sehingga seragam yang mereka kenakan serta ransel sekolah mereka bisa diselamatkan dari air hujan. Meski beberapa tetes air masih mampu membasahi kemeja seragam keduanya, namun dampak yang ditimbulkan tidak begitu parah.

Dengan cepat Mino membuka pintu mobilnya ia membiarkan Seungyoon masuk terlebih dulu dari pintu yang sama. Seungyoon melompati kursi pengemudi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi penumpang. Kedua matanya menatap keluar, hujan masih turun dengan lebat.

Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat, tidak menyangka rencana asalnya berjalan dengan baik. Selanjutnya terserah Mino, apakah mereka bisa pulang cepat atau tidak. "Bagaimana?" Seungyoon menoleh melihat Mino yang menundukkan kepalanya. "Song Minho? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Seungyoon benar-benar panik, melihat Mino yang tidak bereaksi seperti sekarang ini.

Mino mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh, tersenyum kepada Seungyoon. "Hujan ternyata menyenangkan." Ucapnya tulus, hujan yang ia benci sekarang berubah menyenangkan karena ia bisa membaginya dengan Seungyoon.

"Jangan dipaksakan, jika kau masih benci. Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggu di sini bersamamu sampai hujan berhenti."

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

Seungyoon meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas telapak tangan Mino. "Hari ini kau sudah berhasil melewati ketakutanmu, tapi pelan-pelan saja. Sekarang kita tunggu sampai hujan berhenti."

"Pekerjaan paruh waktumu?"

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada bibi Nam dan Taehyun juga. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku akan belajar menerima hal yang aku benci."

"Kau—menerima bantuan orang lain?" Mino menatap Seungyoon tidak percaya, Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku menerima bantuan orang lain."

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Seungyoon tidak mampu menutupi wajahnya yang mulai bersemu merah.

"Menatapmu seperti apa?" balas Mino sambil mengerutkan kening, heran.

"Seperti kau—ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentangku." Seungyoon menatap kerutan pada dahi Mino yang semakin dalam. "Kau pasti berpikir buruk tentang aku kan?!" pekik Seungyoon, menuduh.

"Tidak." Balas Mino singkat. Kemudian pandangannya ia alihkan untuk mengamati derasnya hujan di luar.

"Kau—benar-benar tidak berpikir buruk tentang aku kan?" Seungyoon mengulang pertanyaannya dengan ragu. Selama ini salah satu alasannya untuk tidak menerima bantuan dari orang lain adalah menghindari penilaian buruk terhadap dirinya.

Siapa yang tahu dalamnya pikiran seseorang, bisa saja dia terlihat baik di permukaan tapi kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Sama seperti ayahnya, yang terlihat kuat di permukaan. Ternyata, dia hanya seorang pengecut sejati.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak memikirkan hal buruk tentangmu." Ucap Mino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Seungyoon. Namun telapak tangannya dengan lembut menggenggam telapak tangan Seungyoon.

Mino yakin dirinya bukanlah orang bodoh, bahkan ayahnya sendiri percaya bahwa dirinya bisa mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan dalam waktu dekat. Namun menghadapi Kang Seungyoon semua pengetahuan dan kecerdasannya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja, tidak ada kata atau kalimat yang mampu ia ucapkan.

Seungyoon berada di luar kemampuannya. Dia terlalu rumit untuk di gambarkan dalam sebuah rumus Matematika, Kimia, atau Fisika, dan dia terlalu indah untuk digambarkan dalam bait-bait puisi. Sebuuah cerita pendek atau novel tidak akan mampu mendeskripsikan seluruh kehidupan Seungyoon serta kekaguman seorang Song Minho terhadap dirinya.

**TBC….**


	9. Chapter 9

UPS SORRY

CHAPTER 9

I THINK I LOVE YOU

Update kilat Ini chapter 9, selamat membaca, semoga menghibur, maaf jika ada kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak (pidato kelurahan) terima kasih untuk para pembaca. Saya cinta kalian semua

¶¶¶

"Kang Seungyoon! Pekerjaanmu salah! Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?!" protes Taehyun bersungut-sungut sambil melemparkan buku tugas, bahasa Inggrisnya ke hadapan Seungyoon.

"Kau ini! Bisa mengerjakan sendiri kenapa menyuruhku?!" balas Seungyoon ketus, pasalnya Taehyun juga murid beasiswa, dia juga pintar, tapi rasa malasnya itu sepertinya lebih pintar lagi.

"Ah, aku tidak mau membebani otakku." Balas Taehyun santai, sambil menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja kasir.

"Turunkan kakimu, benar-benar tidak sopan."

"Kenapa? Tidak ada pembeli."

"Terserahlah!" pekik Seungyoon kesal, tidak ingin berdebat lagi. Karena sejak Semalam Taehyun uring-uringan terus dan Seungyoon tidak tahu apa alasan, sahabatnya bertingah _ajaib_ seperti sekarang ini. Seungyoon melirik Taehyun dari ekor matanya. "Kau—kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan yang aneh Kang Seungyoon."

"Sikapmu itu! menyebalkan sekali, sudahlah jika tidak mau bercerita diam saja dan jangan menggangguku."

Taehyun mendengus kasar. "Kau melupakan aku," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?!" pekik Seungyoon, karena dia memang tidak begitu mendengar kalimat Taehyun. Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan ramaianya jalanan di depan toko keluarga Nam.

"Ah Seungyoon! Aku tidak mau mengulangi ucapanku." Ucap Taehyun, atau lebih tepatnya merengek.

Seungyoon memutar kursinya, menghadap Taehyun, melempar tatapan menuntut. "Aku mohon katakan apapun. Aku mendengar dengan seksama sekarang."

Taehyun mendesah pelan. "Karena Song Minho kau melupakan aku. Kau jarang berbagi cerita, dan kita jadi jarang bermain bersama lagi."

Seungyoon tersenyum lebar mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya itu. cepat-cepat ia peluk tubuh Taehyun dengan erat. Membuat Taehyun terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba tersebut. "Ya! Lepaskan!" pekik Taehyun yang memang selalu risih jika melakukan kontak fisik.

Seungyoon menggoda Taehyun dengan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Nanti kekasihmu cemburu!" pekik Taehyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seungyoon.

"Kekasih? Kekasih siapa? Kau sudah punya kekasih?!"

Taehyun mendorong tubuh Seungyoon menjauh kemudian melempar tatapan jengah. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh, tentu saja kekasihmu. Mino. Song Minho. Siapa lagi."

"Kenapa dia harus cemburu?"

"Karena kau memelukku!" pekik Taehyun frustasi.

Seungyoon tersenyum lebar, melihat kekesalan Taehyun justru menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. "Jangan tersenyum!" pekik Taehyun sambil menyikut lengan kiri Seungyoon dengan cukup keras, membuat Seungyoon memekik pelan namun detik berikutnya dia justru tertawa lepas.

"Otakmu terganggu," gumam Taehyun menatap Seungyoon aneh.

"Cemburu?" Seungyoon menghentikan tawanya, menatap Taehyun dengan serius. "Dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk cemburu padamu, Taehyun."

"Apa aku penting bagimu?"

"Tentu saja, kenapa bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya."

"Jika kau harus memilih antara aku dan Mino, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Seungyoon menatap Taehyun dengan serius. "Kau—jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku ya?"

Taehyun memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah jitakan ke puncak kepala Seungyoon. PLAKK!

"Aww!" protes Seungyoon dengan keras, kemudian mengusap-ucap puncak kepalanya yang malang.

"Kau itu—dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki sama sekali bukan tipeku." Ucap Taehyun dengan nada menghina.

"Dasar! Kau juga bukan tipeku!" teriak Seungyoon kesal.

"Tapi aku bersedia berkorban untukmu Kang Seungyoon. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi bukan cinta seperti itu. cinta apa ya? Aku juga bingung." Taehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan terhadap Seungyoon. "Karena kau keluargaku, begitu maksudku."

Seungyoon merasakan kedua matanya pedih, rasa yang sama ketika bibi Nam menyuruhnya mengupas bawang. "Kau—jangan membuatku terharu," ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyun. Keluarga, sunggung kalimat yang Taehyun ucapkan terdengar begitu indah.

"Ya! Jangan katakan kau menangis Kang Seungyoon!" pekik Taehyun mencoba untuk membuat suasana mengharukan ini menjadi lucu, meski dirinya sendiri merasa tersentuh dengan reaksi Seungyoon.

"Siapa yang menangis?!" pekik Seungyoon berpura-pura. "Mataku, hanya kemasukan debu. Itu saja, ya, hanya kemasukan debu."

Taehyun tersenyum simpul, tentu saja dengan mudah ia tahu bahwa Seungyoon berbohong. Namun, dia memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan Seungyoon tenggelam dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Sejak kau dekat dengan Mino, entah mengapa aku merasa kau berubah menjadi misterius."

"Misterius bagaimana?" balas Seungyoon yang kini sudah mampu mengendalikan emosinya.

"Bagaimana ya—kau sering menghilang atau pulang larut malam, tidak masalah sih, karena kau kan sudah dewasa. Hanya saja luka-luka itu." Taehyun menatap, memperhatikan sahabatnya. "Semuanya baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja Taehyun." tidak mungkin dirinya mengatakan semua kepada Taehyun, penyerangan di toko itu, siapa dalangnya, percobaan penculikan yang dilakukan Jinwoo. Bukankah salah satu kewajiban anggota keluarga adalah melindungi anggota keluarga yang lain? "Aku ceroboh dan terjatuh, itu yang terjadi."

Taehyun tersenyum simpul. "Aku tahu kau berbohong tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bicara, Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, sungguh ia ingin membagi semuanya dengan Taehyun. Namun, menyimpannya mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik. Dia tidak ingin membebani pikiran Taehyun dengan masalahnya yang tidak penting itu.

"Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagianmu Kang Seungyoon, tapi bisakah kau menjauhi sebuah hubungan yang menyeretmu ke dalam bahaya. Sungguh—aku tidak bermaksud melarangmu berhubungan dengan Mino tapi jika hubungan itu membuatmu terluka secara fisik, aku ingin kau mengakhirinya."

"Kau bicara apa sih Taehyun, aku dan Mino tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, kami hanya teman biasa."

"Dasar naïf. Apa itu yang terlihat dimatamu? Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau benar-benar bodoh sih?"

"Hei apa maksudmu?! Mengataiku seperti itu?!" Seungyoon tidak terima dengan ucapan Taehyun. Bodoh?! Enak saja dirinya dikatai bodoh.

"Lain kali jika bertemu dengan Mino perhatikan dia baik-baik."

"Apanya yang perlu diperhatikan?"

Taehyun hanya tersenyum simpul. "Aku yakin kau hanya pura-pura saja Seungyoon. Sudahlah, aku ngantuk. Ingat ucapanku, tolong jauhi hubungan yang akan membuatmu terluka. Mino, aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu." Taehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Seungyoon hanya mendengus.

Seungyoon berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dengan bantuan Taehyun iapun menutup toko. Sejak kejadian penyerangan itu, bibi Nam tidak lagi membuka tokonya selama dua puluh empat jam.

"Pergilah dulu, aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya. Kau sudah sangat mengantuk." Ucap Seungyoon.

Taehyun mengangguk pelan sebelum berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Seungyoon yang membereskan pekerjaan terakhir. Mengunci pintu toko.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ya Ampun!" Pekik Seungyoon sambil memutar tubuhya dengan cepat untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara yang telah mengagetkannya tersebut. Bahkan dirinya hampir terjatuh karena gerakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba. Mino tertawa pelan melihat wajah kaget Seungyoon yang lucu.

"Kau!" protes Seungyoon. "Jangan mengulanginya lagi."

"Maaf." Ucap Mino tulus.

Seungyoon menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti, hanya butuh waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk mengunci seluruh pintu toko. Seungyoon memasukkan kunci toko ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kemana?"

"Pulang, sudah malam. Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan berkeliaran di jalan malam-malam?"

"Jalan-jalan, memangnya kenapa aku kan sudah cukup dewasa untuk keluar malam." Ucap Mino sambil berjalan di samping Seungyoon, mengimbangi kecepatan Seungyoon dengan mudah. "Apa kau akan pulang begitu saja, besok hari Minggu. Sayang jika dilewatkan hanya dengan tidur."

"Bagiku tidur adalah hal yang istimewa."

Mino mencoba berpikir cepat untuk menghentikan kepergian Seungyoon. "Kau sudah makan malam? Ayo beli ramen denganku." Ucap Mino diiringi senyum terbaiknya.

Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, ingin menolak tapi ajakan Mino terdengar tulus, namun ia yakin keluarga Nam sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam. "Maaf, keluarga Nam menungguku untuk makan malam bersama."

"Oh." Mino tidak mampu menutupi keekcewaannya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menampakkan senyum tulusnya. "Kita bisa berjalan sampai di depan rumah keluarga Nam kan?" Mino melempar tatapan penuh harap.

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Ayo!" pekik Mino tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Seungyoon dan menariknya mendekat.

Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang mampu Mino ucapkan, Seungyoon benar-benar membuat otak pintarnya beku. Namun satu hal yang ia ketahui, ia tidka ingin berpisah dari Seungyoon.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Seungyoon memecah kebisuan sambil melepaskan genggaman tangan Mino dari tangannya.

"Oh." Balas Mino singkat dan terdengar kecewa.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Mino." ucap Seungyoon kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

"Seungyoon." Panggil Mino mencegah kepergian Seungyoon.

Seungyoon berbalik, melempar tatapan penuh tanya. "Itu—bisakah…," Mino merutuki kebodahannya di dalam hati. Sekarang dirinya pasti terlihat konyol oleh Seungyoon. "Itu—besok hari Minggu, mungkin kau ada waktu luang? Bisakah kita jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Maaf, aku punya acara tetap di hari Minggu."

"Apa?"

"Aku akan membersihkan rumah bersama keluarga Nam, mungkin lain kali. Selamat malam Mino."

"Oh, baiklah, tidak masalah. Selamat malam Seungyoon." Mino melambaikan tangannya dengan canggung mencoba menutupi rasa kecewanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah dibuka dari dalam dengan cara yang mengejutkan, dan tampaklah sesosok anak laki-laki dengan rambut belah tengah berlari keluar, melintasi halaman rumah yang tidak luas itu dan menerjang Seungyoon.

"Kau lama sekali! Aku sudah hampir mati kelaparan!" pekik Taehyun yang hanya ditanggapi oleh tawa pelan Seungyoon. Jujur Mino merasa tidak suka dengan pemandangan yang kini tersaji di hadapannya, namun, bisa apa dirinya bahkan hingga detik ini Seungyoon belum mengatakan apapun tentang perasaannya.

SRETT! Tatapan Mino beradu dengan Taehyun. Taehyun melepas pelukannya dari Seungyoon kemudian bergegas menghampiri Mino. "Kau ikut makan malam bersama kami," ucapnya tanpa dosa, kemudian ia menggendeng tangan Mino dan Seungyoon, menarik keduanya bersamaan ke dalam rumah.

Seungyoon dan Mino bertatapan dan mengendikkan bahu masing-masing tidak mengerti dengan tingkah ajaib Taehyun. Sesampainya di dalam kedatangan Mino langsung disambut dengan ramah membuat Mino merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

Selama ini ia terbiasa untuk dilayani bukan diperlakukan seperti seorang kerabat dekat. "Duduklah,"ucap salah seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam ikalnya serta kacamata berbingkai hitam berukuran besar yang tampak sangat cocok.

"Nyonya Nam, ibu Taehyun." ucap Seungyoon menjelaskan. Mino mengangguk pelan kemudian ia mencoba untuk tersenyum membalas keramahan tersebut.

Mino duduk di dekat adik laki-laki Seungyoon, yang menyambutnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar sebelum akhirnya menu makan malam di hadapannya terlihat lebih menarik dibandingkan Mino, tamu misterius keluarga mereka malam ini.

Makan malam berlangsung menyenangkan Seungyoon, Taehyun, dan adik laki-laki Taehyun memperebutkan potongan daging terakhir. Nyonya Nam bertanya banyak hal kepada Mino terutama mengenai Seungyoon, beliau sama sekali tidak menyinggung siapa keluarga Mino dan hal itu membuat Mino merasa semakin nyaman dan diterima.

Dan nenek Taehyun berulang kali meminta Mino menyanyikan lagu yang tidak Mino ketahui, sebab, pada masa lagu itu dilempar di pasaran dirinya bahkan belum lahir.

Seusai makan malam Taehyun, beserta nenek dan adiknya langsung menonton televisi sedangkan nyonya Nam sibuk memeriksa pembukuan keluarganya setelah membereskan meja makan tentunya. Seungyoon sendiri mulai mencuci piring, mangkuk, sendok, sumpit, dan gelas kotor seorang diri. Membuat Mino yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Mino bertanya dengan pelan setelah dirinya berada di samping Seungyoon.

"Melakukan apa? Mencuci peralatan makan maksudmu?"

Mino mengangguk pelan. "Semua pekerjaan di sini sudah dibagi, mereka keluargaku jadi pekerjaan seperti ini wajar dilakukan di dalam sebuah keluarga."

"Lalu pekerjaan Taehyun dan adiknya apa?"

"Mereka belanja, nyonya Nam melakukan hampir semua pekerjaan yang ada jika kami bertiga tidak ada, dan Nenek, beliau memang sudah berumur dan lemah jadi kami melarang beliau untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

"Oh." Balas Mino singkat.

"Kau bisa pulang, sudah malam."

"Nyonya Nam menyuruhku menginap."

"Apa?!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan. "Mau tidur dimana kau? Rumah ini terlalu sempit untuk menerima satu orang lagi."

"Denganmu." Balas Mino santai.

"Ya! Song Minho apa kau pernah dimandikan air sabun cuci?!"

"Tidak percaya jika nyonya Nam sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku?" Mino menatap Seungyoon tidak takut dengan ancamannya.

"Tidak." Balas Seungyoon singkat, ia lemparkan spon cuci di tangannya kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan dapur.

"Mau kemana dia?" Mino bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sebelum kedua matanya melihat semua pekerjaan yang Seungyoon tinggalkan. Mencuci peralatan makan, tentu saja dirinya pernah melakukan hal sederhana seperti ini. Dulu—dulu sekali saat ibunya masih ada.

Mino menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar mengusir kenangan menyesakkan yang mencoba untuk menyerangnya kembali. Ia ambil spon yang Seungyoon lemparkan kemudian mulai mencuci sisa peralatan makan yang belum disentuh Seungyoon.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Seungyoon kembali dengan wajah yang Nampak kesal. Mino melirik Seungyoon. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?!" balas Seungyoon ketus.

Mino mengendikkan kedua bahunya. "Aku yakin dirimu baru saja bertanya kepada nyonya Nam."

"Diam." Balas Seungyoon semakin ketus, namun hal itu justru dibalas oleh tawa Mino.

"Jangan tertawa itu sangat menyebalkan."

"Wajahmu terlihat lucu, jika kau tidak suka aku menginap aku bisa pulang setelah pekerjaan ini selesai."

Seungyoon melirik ke arah bak cucian yang seluruh isinya sudah hampir bersih. "Wow! Ternyata kau bisa mencuci juga?" pekik Seungyoon keheranan.

"Memang di pikiranmu apa saja yang bisa aku kerjakan?"

"Memerintah orang." Balas Seungyoon polos.

"Ya—terserah pemikiranmu saja." Balas Mino pasrah.

Mino meraih lap kering dengan tangan kirinya kemudian ia lemparkan kepada Seungyoon. "Bantu aku mengeringkan jangan hanya melihat saja." Perintahnya.

"Cih!" Seungyoon mendecih sebal namun pada akhirnya ia menuruti perintah seorang Song Minho juga.

Seungyoon berdiri di samping Mino, mengeringkan piring, mangkuk, gelas, sendok, dan sumpit, kemudian menaruh peralatan makan itu ke tempat masing-masing. "Jadi—apa kau benar-benar bertanya kepada nyonya Nam?" Mino bertanya untuk memecah kesunyian yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat disukai oleh Seungyoon.

"Hmm."

"Lalu apa yang beliau katakan?"

"Menyuruhmu menginap, beliau senang akhirnya aku memiliki teman selain Taehyun, beliau juga bilang kau terlihat seperti anak manis yang baik."

Mino tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat Seungyoon. "Anak manis yang baik, lucu sekali."

"Kau memang manis."

"Apa?" Mino menoleh menatap Seungyoon. Seungyoon membulatkan kedua matanya menyadari kalimat apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Ucapnya dengan tegas, membela diri. "Selesaikan pekerjaanmu, aku mau menyiapkan sofa." Ucap Seungyoon sebelum berlari meninggalkan dapur.

Mino hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Seungyoon, namun tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa kalimat yang tidak terlalu jelas itu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

¶¶¶

Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, Mino keluar dari dapur dan mendapatu suasana ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga sepi. Televisi masih menyala dengan volume rendah menyiarkan berita malam yang membuat Mino bosan.

"Kau tidur di sini?" saat dirinya bermaksud mengganti saluran, kedua matanya melihat tubuh Seungyoon yang berbaring di atas sofa dengan selimut berwarna biru muda menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala.

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat. "Itu kamarku, aku sudah membersihkannya." Seungyoon menunjuk pintu kamarnya menggunakan kaki kirinya.

"Dasar tidak sopan!" dengus Mino.

"Aku malas mengeluaarkan tanganku." Balas Seungyoon sekenanya.

"Aku bisa pulang."

"Nyonya Nam menyuruhmu menginap, jangan ditolak atau beliau akan menaruh dendam padamu."

"Benarkah?!" Mino melempar tatapan tidak percayanya, bagaimana seorang wanita lembut dan ramah seperti nyonya Nam bisa memiliki sifat pendendam?

Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan tajam, meyakinkan. "Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya."

"Biar aku tidur di sofa."

"Tidak. Jika besok nyonya Nam mengetahui kau tidur di sofa, kepalaku bisa berubah menjadi pajangan dinding. Sudah cepat tidur sana, sudah malam. Aku terbiasa tidur di sofa bahkan di lantai."

"Kita tidur bersama di kamarmu."

"Apa kepalamu terbentur piring saat mencuci tadi?"

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku ingin kita tidur bersama."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Kita belum menikah."

"Jadi kau mau aku menikahimu?"

"Eh?!" pekik Seungyoon kali ini dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, duduk menatap Mino dengan tatapan, _apa kau gila?!_

Mino dengan santai menjatuhkan bokongnya ke atas sofa tepat di samping Seungyoon. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan?"

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Kau pernah memikirkannya?"

"Sejak bertemu denganmu."

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau pasti sudah gila. Kenapa memikirkan skenario rumit seperti itu sih? Usiamu kan masih muda, pikirkan masa depan dan impianmu jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

"Aku memikirkannya, tentu saja aku memikirkannya. Dan kau adalah salah satu impian dan rencana masa depanku."

"Otakmu berkarat." Ucap Seungyoon ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan menendang tubuh Mino hingga ia terjatuh dari atas sofa. "Tidur sana! Supaya besok otakmu itu kembali segar." Ucap Seungyoon ketus.

"Tidak mau, aku akan tidur di sini jika kau tidak mau masuk ke kamar bersamaku."

"Kau!" pekik Seungyoon tertahan, ia semakin kesal kenapa Mino memiliki banyak kemauan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk tidur di kamar bersamaku. Percayalah, aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal diluar batas."

Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan, _kau pikir aku percaya padamu Tuan Song Minho gila? _"Percayalah." Balas Mino membuat Seungyoon terkejut.

Seungyoon mendesah pelan, berdebat dengan Mino tidak akan menemukan titik akhir. Pada akhirnya Seungyoon berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Di belakang Mino mengekor dengan patuh seperti anak itik yang mengikuti induknya.

"Baiklah sekarang apa?" Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan malas.

"Tidur." Balas Mino singkat sambil menutup pintu kamar Seungyoon, ia menarik lembut tangan kanan Seungyoon dan mendudukkannya ke atas tempat tidur. "Tidurlah dengan nyaman." Mino melempar senyuman terbaiknya, sementara itu tangannya mengambil bantal dan selimut cadangan dari atas ranjang Seungyoon.

"Aku akan tidur di bawah."

Seungyoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya, menatap Mino heran. Sementara orang yang sedang dipandangi sudah menyamankan posisinya di atas lantai berlapis karpet tipis murahan berwarna biru tua.

"Kau yakin akan tidur di sana?"

"Ya."

"Tidak dingin?"

"Tidak, ini kan musim panas. Kenapa kau mencemaskan aku? Apa kau mengajakku untuk tidur di atas ranjang dengan berdesakan?"

"Tidak!" dengus Seungyoon, ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala dengan selimut.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan aku mematikan lampu kamarmu?"

"Tidak." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

Mino berdiri dari posisi berbaringnya yang sesungguhnya sangat nyaman, untuk mematikan saklar lampu. "Selamat malam," ucap Mino bersamaan dengan padamnya lampu kamar.

Sekarang hanya sinar bulan yang masuk melewati celah jendela sempit di kamar Seungyoon, yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan. Namun, Mino masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan kamar seorang Kang Seungyoon.

Mino tersenyum melihat sebuah mangkuk ikan yang diletakkan di atas meja kecil di dekat meja belajar Seungyoon. "Billy dan Jilly, kalian pasti ikan peliharaan Seungyoon." Keseunyian malam membuat semuanya semakin jelas, seperti tarikan dan hembusan nafas Seungyoon yang teratur.

Mino merubah posisi tidurnya, ia miring menghadap Seungyoon. Anak itu tidur dalam posisi miring menghadapnya. Mino tersenyum simpul, mengamati wajah Seungyoon dengan teliti. Mino duduk dengan pelan, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun yang akan mengganggu Seungyoon.

"Terima kasih sudah salah mengirim pesan untukku," bisik Mino.

"Ennggg…," Seungyoon bergerak dalam tidur, Mino panik dan dengan cepat ia langsung kembali ke posisi semula. Berbaring, sikunya bergesekan kasar dengan karpet yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Esok Mino yakin kulit sikunya pasti akan memerah. Tidak masalah, hari ini ia sangat bahagia, luka gores dengan karpet tidak berarti sama sekali.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon mengerutkan kening, kesadarannya mulai kembali. Atau kata sederhananya adalah bangun tidur. Seungyoon bangun dengan malas kemudian ia duduk untuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Tangan kanannya terasa berat, saat ia menoleh tangannya sedang digenggam oleh Mino. Tadi malam rupanya tangan kanannya menggantung dari ranjang tempat tidur. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, tangannya berakhir dalam genggaman Mino.

Perlahan Seungyoon menarik lepas tangannya dari genggaman Mino. Kepala Taehyun menyembul dari pintu masuk. "Ayo, sarapan sudah siap. Lalu pekerjaan sudah menunggu," ucapnya kemudian diiringi oleh seringai lebar.

Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak ingin bersuara dan membangunkan tidur pulas Mino. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang tempat tidur, merapikan selimut dan berjalan keluar.

Mino mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menahan rasa kantuk yang menggelayut ia raih ponsel yang diletakkan tepat di sebalah kepalanya, sungguh kebiasaan yang sangat buruk. "Delapan pagi." Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan, Seungyoon sudah meninggalkan kamar terlebih dahulu.

Mino bangun meski enggan dan masih mengantuk, ia ingin mengetahui keberadaan Seungyoon. Sebelum itu Mino melipat selimutnya kemudian meletakkannya ke atas ranjang Seungyoon bersama dengan bantal. Keadaan kamar Seungyoon terlihat rapi, ia buka tirai penutup jendela. Mino berjalan mendekati mangkuk ikan Seungyoon, memasukkan beberapa butir pakan ke dalam mangkuk ikan.

Kedua ikan di dalam mangkuk terlihat bersemangat berebut butir-butir pakan yang Mino taburkan. "Hei di sini masih banyak jangan berebut," gumam Mino sambil tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Mino menoleh mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mangkuk ikan di hadapannya. "Cepat cuci muka dan sikat gigi." Ucap Seungyoon sembari melempar tas plastik berukuran kecil berwarna putih, tas plastik itu mendarat tepat ke atas ranjang tempat tidurnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Peralatan mandimu, tidak mungkin kita bergantian kan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan."

"Sudah cepat sana!" teriak Seungyoon kesal kemudian berbalik dan bersiap untuk keluar dari kamar namun Mino menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Handuk dan pakaian gantiku."

Seungyoon mengerutkan kening. "Mana kutahu, kalau handuk aku masih punya cadangan, tapi pakaian—," Seungyoon menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

"Apa kau merasa gugup karena aku meminjam pakaianmu." Ucap Mino terlalu percaya diri.

"Bukan begitu masalahnya apa pakaianku muat untukmu?"

"Oh." Balas Mino singkat, padat, jelas, dan sedikit kecewa.

Seungyoon melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju lemari pakaian kecil miliknya. Ia menarik laci teratas, terlihat berpikir selama beberapa detik kemudian tangan kanannya menarik satu stel pakaian. "Baju olahragaku saat tahun pertama di SMA, ini ukuran besar pasti cukup."

Mino mengamati baju olahraga di tangan Seungyoon, ya, sedikit menyebalkan, dilihat darimanapun baju olahraga itu sama sekali tidak bagus. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah." Ucap Seungyoon menyadari keengganan Mino.

"Tunggu! Aku mau pakai itu. dalamannya?"

"Pakai saja lagi. Sial!" pekik Seungyoon, ia lempar baju olahraga di tangannya dan tepat mendarat di wajah Mino kemudian ia berbalik dan pergi dengan kesal. Mino hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Seungyoon yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

¶¶¶

Saat Mino sudah menyelesaikan semua urusan menyangkut kebersihan badannya, di luar sudah ribut. Taehyun berterngkar dengan adik laki-lakinya mengenai siapa yang harus mengelap jendela, Seungyoon Nampak tidak peduli dan melanjutkan urusannya mengepel lantai.

Nyonya Nam sedang sibuk di bagian dapur sedangkan nyonya Nam _senior _memilih duduk sambil membaca koran pagi. "Kakak yang mengelap jendela!"

"Tidak! Sekarang gilranku! Kakak yang membersihkan kamar mandi!" pekik sang adik suaranya tidak kalah menggelegar dibandingkan Taehyun.

"Anak kecil! turuti perintahku!"

"Makanya kakak cari pacar! Supaya tidak marah terus!"

Taehyun sudah bersiap untuk memukul kepala adiknya menggunakan kain lap ditangannya namun niatan itu berhasil digagalkan oleh teriakkan menggelegar dari nyonya Nam. Nyonya Nam menyuruh keduanya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi sebagai bentuk keadilan.

"Berhenti!" pekik Seungyoon, Mino terperanjat. "Jangan injak lantainya, masih basah."

"Oh."

"Lewat sana, memutar." Seungyoon memberi petunjuk menggunakan telunjuk kanannya kepada Mino, untuk berjalan memutari sofa. Mino mengangguk patuh dan berjalan sesuai instruksi Seungyoon.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Seungyoon menahan tawa melihat penampilan Mino yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya. "Kenapa?!" protes Mino. Seungyoon hanya menggeleng pelan, tentu saja melihat Mino tanpa balutan pakaian mahalnya, itu—sesuatu yang jarang dilihat. "Seungyoon..," geram Mino.

Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, menahan ledakan tawanya. "Tolong lap jendelanya." Tanpa menjawab Mino berjalan memungut lap yang tadi Taehyun lempar ke sembarang tempat.

Diam-diam Seungyoon memperhatikan pekerjaan Mino, ia takut jika Mino melakukan kesalahan dan berakhir dirinyalah yang harus membereskan semua kekacauan. Hal seperti itu pasti sangat merepotkan. "Ternyata kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah."

"Tentu saja aku bisa." Mino mendesah pelan, tidak ingin memanggil kenangan tentang ibunya, meski ada Seungyoon yang membuatnya merasa kuat tapi kejadian menyedihkan itu masih sulit untuk ia terima.

"Kita kerjakan ini dengan cepat." Ucap Seungyoon tegas.

"Seenaknya saja memerintah!" protes Mino yang tidak ditanggapi oleh Seungyoon, karena saat menoleh rupanya Seungyoon sudah menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan _earphone_. Mino mendengus kesal kemudian dengan pasrah iapun melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap jendela.

Di dalam pikirannya Mino berandai-andai jika ibu dan adiknya masih hidup pasti hidupnya akan bahagia, ayahnya tidak akan pergi menelantarkan dirinya seperti sekarang. "Hah," desah Mino, sadar bahwa berandai-andai tidak akan memperbaiki situasi.

"Hei!" pekik Mino, terkejut karena lengan kirinya tiba-tiba ditempeli sesuatu yang dingin. "Seungyoon," gumamnya saat menoleh ia dapati wajah tanpa dosa Seungyoon yang memegang sekaleng soda.

"Minumlah, biar aku lanjutkan sisanya."

Mino menerima soda pemberian Seungyoon. "Tidak, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Kerjamu lambat sebentar lagi sarapan siap, aku tidak mau jatah sarapanku diambil Taehyun."

"Bagaimana jika dikerjakan berdua?" tawar Mino.

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahi mencoba mempertimbangkan usul Mino. "Baiklah," balasnya singkat sebelum berbalik untuk mengambil kain lap lain.

Mino melirik dari ekor matanya, Seungyoon yang sedang mengelap kaca jendela dengan serius terlihat menarik di matanya. Cinta memang aneh, membuat hal-hal sederhana terlihat menakjubkan. Tangan keduanya bersentuhan. Seungyoon melirik tajam.

"Menyingkir supaya aku bisa mengelap bagian ini." Ucap Seungyoon ketus.

"Huh!" dengus Mino kesal, kenapa Seungyoon selalu menghancurkan momen romantis yang ingin ia ciptakan.

Mino mengambil langkah mundur, menenggak sodanya, memperhatikan Seungyoon yang serius dengan pekerjaannya. "Kau orang yang sangat serius ya."

"Apa?"

"Bahkan mengelap jendela saja membuatmu berubah sangat serius."

"Karena aku punya tujuan."

"Apa tujuan dari mengelap jendela?"

"Mendapat jatah sarapan." Mino tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Seungyoon yang polos dan terkesan asal, tapi dia suka dengan Seungyoon yang seperti itu, tidak pernah berpura-pura dan bersikap apa adanya. Seungyoon bahkan tidak takut untuk menunjukkan perasaan dan emosinya, sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang yang selama ini mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Selesai!" pekik Seungyoon girang, ia jatuhkan kain lap ke dalam ember kotor. "Sisanya bagian Taehyun." Seungyoon berbalik menatap Mino selama beberapa saat. "Ayo, sarapannya sudah siap." Ucapnya tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Mino untuk pergi ke ruang makan bersama.

Kedua mata Mino membelalak sempurna, Seungyoon menggandeng tangannya, hal ini seperti keajaiban seorang Kang Seungyoon menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Menu sarapan keluarga Nam sangat sederhana, hanya nasi, kimchi, telur dadar, dan potongan semangka. Acara sarapan kembali dimeriahkan oleh Taehyun dan adik laki-lakinya yang berebut telur dadar dengan ukuran paling besar.

"Kalian berdua makan dengan tenang atau Ibu hukum!" pekik nyonya Nam yang berhasil mengakhiri pertengkaran kedua putranya.

Seungyoon menoleh kepada Mino, mengisyratkan permintaan maafnya atas keributan di pagi hari yang harus dia saksikan sebagai seorang tamu yang seharusnya dihormati. Mino tersenyum tulus, sungguh pertengkaran yang ia saksikan justru sangat menghibur.

"Lakukan apapun yang kalian sukai hari ini, ibu yang akan membereskan meja makan. Selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap nyonya Nam tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat semua orang yang hadir sedikit terkejut.

Seungyoon mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya mencoba mencerna kalimat dari nyonya Nam. "Baiklah—apa rencanamu?" tanyanya kepada Mino.

"Entah, kau sendiri?"

"Mungkin—aku akan jalan-jalan dan membeli es krim."

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kau harus mandi dulu, aku tunggu di ruang keluarga."

"Oke." Mino berdiri dari kursi dengan canggung, ia menoleh kepada Seungyoon namun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi menuju kamar Seungyoon untuk mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi yang ia tinggalkan di sana tadi.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon melirik canggung kepada Mino. "Apa tidak apa-apa memakai baju olahraga seperti itu?"

"Tidak masalah, memangnya kenapa?"

"Selama ini kau selalu memakai pakaian mahal bukankah itu sedikit merusak—reputasimu."

"Reputasi?!" pekik Mino kemudian tertawa lepas. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu." _Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun saat bersamamu. _Begitulah kalimat lengkap yang ingin Mino ungkapkan namun dia tidak ingin Seungyoon mengganggap semua ini terlalu cepat dan dia melarikan diri karena merasa tidak nyaman.

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul, keduanya berjalan beriringan mencari toko terdekat untuk membeli es krim stik karena toko keluarga Nam libur hari ini. Terpaksa, keduanya berjalan cukup jauh namun tidak sampai ke pusat kota.

"Oh, ya tadi malam kau datang dengan apa? Dimana mobilmu? Jangan-jangan hilang?!" Seungyoon memasang wajah panik yang menurut Mino sangat lucu.

"Aku diantar sopirku."

"Kau sudah berniat untuk menginap?" selidik Seungyoon.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan dan menemuimu, itu saja. Masalah menginap, aku sama sekali tidak merencanakan hal itu."

"Oh." Gumam Seungyoon percaya. "Di sini!" pekik Seungyoon saat keduanya melewati sebuah toko dan tanpa sadar ia kembali menggandeng tangan Mino.

"Aku mau cokelat, kau?"

"Hmmm…, aku rasa stroberi asyik." Seungyoon mengangguk patuh kedua tangannya bergegas mengambil dua es krim stik rasa cokelat dan stroberi. Mino berjalan mengikuti Seungyoon, memperhatikan kasir yang menghitung harga es krim yang mereka beli.

Mino berniat mengelurakan dompetnya saat Seungyoon menyerahkan lembaran uang kepada kasir. Tanpa berkata apa-apa setelah menerima kembalian dari kasir Seungyoon berjalan keluar dari toko.

"Aku traktir, lain kali kau yang harus mentraktirku." Ucap Seungyoon sambil menyerahkan es krim stik yang Mino inginkan.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Mino santai.

"Jangan mentraktir yang terlalu mahal, ingat itu, biasa saja. Seperti anak sekolah pada umumnya."

"Memangnya aku akan membelikanmu apa? Sampai cemas seperti itu?" Mino menoleh menatap wajah Seungyoon dengan polos.

"Jika aku minta mobil, kau akan membelikannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Itu maksudku." Dengus Seungyoon kesal.

Mino yang bingung kenapa Seungyoon tiba-tiba kesal memilih untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut dan menikmati es krim stroberinya. Seungyoon berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Taman Kanak-Kanak. "Kang Seungyoon," gumam Mino curiga.

"Aku mau main."

"Apa itu diperbolehkan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Ucap Seungyoon santai, ia mulai berjalan mendekati gerbang Mino sempat khawatir jika gerbang dikunci namun kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti. Saat Seungyoon mendorong gerbang tersebut dengan mudah.

Seungyoon membuang stik es krim yang telah habis, kemudian dengan langkah ceria ia berlari mendekati ayunan, duduk di sana dan mulai bermain seorang diri. Seungyoon memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan hembusan angin yang terasa sejuk serta kedua kakinya yang tidak menapak tanah, tidak terikat gravitasi adalah sensasi yang luar biasa.

Seungyoon membuka kedua matanya saat sensasi tersebut tiba-tiba menghilang, Mino yang menghentikannya, ia berdiri di hadapannya membuat Seungyoon harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah Mino.

"Kau terlihat sangat senang," ucap Mino pelan.

"Ya, kenapa menghentikan aku?" Seungyoon menatap heran, Mino tidak memberi jawaban, namun kedua mata kelam itu seolah-olah menariknya ke dunia lain, perasaan yang asing mulai menyelinap ke dalam rongga dadanya. "Aku rasa—aku menyukaimu."

"Apa?"

Seungyoon menundukkan wajahnya, konyol, pasti pernyataan cintanya terdengar sangat konyol sekarang. Mungkin Mino sudah lupa akan pernyataannya sendiri.

"Apa Kang Seungyoon?"

"Aku rasa aku menyukaimu—tidak—aku mencintaimu."

Sunyi, tidak ada balasan dari Mino. Seungyoon berharap pada tanah yang membelah tiba-tiba, kemudian menghilangkannya dari hadapan Mino sekarang juga. Mino berjongkok di hadapannya mengejutkan Seungyoon, kedua mata kelam itu bertemu, senyum tulus terukir pada wajah tampan Mino.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya sebelum mendaratkan kecupan lembut ke atas bibir Seungyoon.

Seungyoon mendorong pelan kedua bahu kekar Mino. "Song Minho," gumamnya pelan. Mino mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu reaksi Seungyoon. "Itu ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Seungyoon dengan wajah merah padam.

Mino nyengir lebar. "Terima kasih banyak Kang Seungyoon," ucapnya sambil mengusak pelan rambut hitam Seungyoon.

**TBC…..**


	10. UPS Sorry Chapter 10

UPS SORRY

CHAPTER 10

THE STORM

Hallo ini chapter 10 selamat membaca semoga kalian menyukainya hehehe, terima kasih untuk kalian yang bersedia meluangkan waktu membaca cerita saya. I LOVE YOU ALL

¶¶¶

"Tuan Muda."

Mino berhenti dari kegiatannya merapikan seragam sekolah, ia menoleh menatap Paman Seunghoon yang kini telah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Tuan Besar pulang, beliau ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

Mino tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya, setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya sosok yang dirundakannya itu kembali. "Paman, aku tidak masuk sekolah hari ini."

Seunghoon mengangguk patuh. "Silakan Tuan Muda." Ucap Seunghoon mempersilakan Mino untk keluar kamar dan berjalan mengikutinya menuju taman belakang tempat yang diinginkan oleh Tuan Besarnya.

Mino melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan ringan melintasi luasnya taman belakang kediamannya, rerumputan hijau, pepohonan, rindang, serta bunga mawar yang mendominasi taman belakangnya mekar hampir bersamaan. Menebarkan aroma manis yang seolah ikut bahagia seirama dengan suasana hatinya.

Seorang pria berstelan jas putih berdiri memunggunginya, di dekat air mancur. Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Pria itu berbalik tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. Wajahnya sudah banyak berubah, meski ketampanan ayahnya masih sama seperti yang ia ingat. Waktu telah menambahkan garis-garis halus pada kulit putihnya yang sedikit berbeda dengan warna kulit Mino.

"Kau sudah besar." Ucap Tuan Song. Mino hanya mengangguk pelan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pertemuan tiba-tiba ini membuatnya merasa sangat canggung.

Tuan Song tersenyum mendekat kemudian memeluk erat putranya membuat Mino tersentak. "Ayah," gumamnya pelan. Tuan Song melepas pelukan beliau kemudian mengisyaratkan kepada Mino untuk duduk, serta meminta para pelayan untuk meninggalkan keduanya berbicara secara empat mata di kebun.

"Maaf, Ayah sudah pergi lama sekali."

"Tidak apa." Balas Mino seadanya sebab seolah semua kata yang ia ketahui lenyap begitu saja. Jantungnya berdebar kencang namun perasaan ini tentu saja berbeda saat dirinya berdekatan dengan Seungyoon.

"Mulai sekarang Ayah akan mencoba menjadi sosok ayah yang sesungguhnya."

"Maksudnya?"

Tuan Song tertawa pelan menanggapi kebingungan putranya. "Ayah akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu."

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk memproses kalimat ayahnya, sebab ini semua terlalu tiba-tiba. Mungkin, beginilah yang Seungyoon rasakan saat dirinya mengungkapkan perasaannya tempo hari. "Benarkah? Ayah tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Mino canggung.

Tuan Song berdiri dari kursi beliau menghampiri putranya kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Mino menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu ayahnya, menghirup parfum yang sama seperti dalam ingatan masa kecilnya. "Terima kasih banyak," bisik Mino.

¶¶¶

Dengan bersungut-sungut Seungyoon berlari keluar dari rumah keluarga Nam. Malam ini dingin, meski suasana masih berada di tengah musim panas. Seungyoon merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Mino berdiri di samping mobilnya, bersandar di sana dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Hai!" pekiknya ceria.

Seungyoon hanya melempar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, kedua kakinya bergegas membawanya mendekati Mino. "Kau kedinginan?" Mino bertanya sambil memperhatikan Seungyoon.

"Ya." Balas Seungyoon singkat.

"Masuklah." Mino membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Seungyoon.

"Terima kasih," ucap Seungyoon pelan. Seungyoon menghembuskan nafas lega merasakan rasa hangat yang menyambutnya. Selang beberapa detik Mino masuk dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Sepertinya suasana hatimu sedang baik?"

"Ya, ayahku sudah pulang."

"Benarkah?!" pekik Seungyoon tidak percaya. Setelah mendengar semua cerita menyedihkan mengenai keluarga Mino sekarang ia merasa sangat senang pada akhirnya ayah Mino kembali.

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bohong. Ayah akan tinggal di Korea dan akan mengurangi pekerjaannya di luar negeri."

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Mino tersenyum bahagia kemudian ia mulai menjalankan mobilnya, menuju sungai Han. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada Seungyoon malam ini. Sesampainya mereka di tepi sungai Han, di sana sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia. Setelah memarkir mobilnya, Mino berjalan mencari tempat yang cukup lengang sambil menggandeng tangan Seungyoon.

"Kembang api?" Seungyoon bertanya sambil menatap wajah Mino.

"Ya, apa kau pernah menyaksikannya?"

"Belum, aku tidak punya waktu."

"Karena itu aku mengajakmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah melewati perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan, Mino berhasil menemukan tempat yang sesuai dengan keinginannya. Ia menarik Seungyoon untuk mendekat, Seungyoon sempat menolak saat tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Seungyoon, tapi seorang Song Minho adalah orang yang keras kepala. Pada akhirnya Seungyoon menyerah, membiarkan Mino memeluk pinggangnya.

"Sebentar lagi dimulai," bisik Mino. Seungyoon hanya mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya terpaku pada langit hitam yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Apa yang Mino katakan tepat, suara letupan terdengar dan bunga api meluncur ke udara, meledak membentuk bunga yang indah. Cahaya yang dihasilkan sedikit menyilaukan namun keindahannya membuat semua orang tidak ingin mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Suara letupan-letupan lain saling bersahutan dan ratusan bunga api meluncur ke udara.

"Indah," gumam Seungyoon tanpa sadar.

Mino melirik dari ekor matanya, melihat wajah Seungyoon yang tampak bahagia, benar-benar menghangatkan hatinya. Dia bahagia telah membuat pilihan yang tepat untuk mengajak Seungyoon ke festival kembang api. "Kau suka?"

Seungyoon mengangguk pelan, ia terlalu terpesona dengan pemandangan indah yang menghiasi langit malam Seoul. Mino mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Seungyoon, Mino melepaskan pelukannya, ia menarik lengan kanan Seungyoon. Membuat keduanya berdiri berhadapan.

Seungyoon melempar tatapan protes, dia masih ingin menikmati festival kembang api bukannya menatap wajah Mino yang mengesalkan itu. "Aku mau lihat…," kalimat Seungyoon terputus bersamaan dengan bunyi letupan Mino mencium bibirnya.

Seungyoon memejamkan kedua matanya, hati yang terluka dan bersembunyi iu kini telah meemukan kebahagiannya di dunia luar, meski kemungkinan untuk terluka kembali masih ada tapi menolak kebahagiaan sangatlah egois. Mino memperdalam ciuman mereka, Seungyoon memeluk leher Mino.

Mino mengakhiri ciuman indah itu, menatap kedua mata kelam Seungyoon. Senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku mohon jangan pernah meninggalkan aku Seungyoon."

"Kau meminta janji yang merepotkan." Balas Seungyoon sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang kini bersemu merah.

"Kang Seungyoon," panggil Mino dengan wajah serius meminta perhatian Seungyoon.

"Hah, baiklah." Desah Seungyoon jengah.

Mino merengkuh tubuh Seungyoon, memeluknya erat membuat Seungyoon terperanjat namun ia tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan tersebut. "Aku mohon jangan pernah pergi dariku." Bisik Mino pada telinga kanan Seungyoon.

Kedua mata Seungyoon menatap langit yang masih dihiasi oleh indahnya kembang api. Di dalam hati ia bertanya, mungkinkah janji seperti itu bisa ditepati? Jika yang dimaksud Mino adalah pergi karena dirinya memilih orang lain, itu masih bisa diusahakan. Namun, bagaimana dengan kematian, apa hal itu bisa dihindari?

Seungyoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya, ia membalas pelukan Mino. Entah mengapa pikiran tentang kematian membuatnya merasa takut padahal hal tersebut adalah pasti. Dan selama ini ia tidak pernah membebani pikirannya dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kematian, namun entah mengapa hal itu sekarang membuatnya takut.

"Kau juga, jangan pernah pergi dariku," bisik Seungyoon pelan.

"Tentu Kang Seungyoon." Balas Mino sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Seungyoon tersenyum pelan mendengar kalimat yang Mino ucapkan. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan masing-masing dan menikmati sisa kembang api terakhir yang menghiasi langit malam Seoul dengan perasaan bahagia.

Mino menggandeng tangan Seungyoon menuju tempat parkir. "Besok kau tidak masuk lagi?"

"Entahlah."

"Tidak apa-apa tidak masuk, jika kau masih ingin menikmati waktu bersama ayahmu nanti aku bantu mengejar pelajaran yang tertinggal." Ucap Seungyoon yang disambut oleh tawa Mino.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih yang cerdas," goda Mino membuat Seungyoon malu dan menghadiahinya dengan sebuah pukulan cukup keras pada lengan kanannya. "Aw! Kenapa memukulku?" protes Mino.

"Kalimatmu menyebalkan." Balas Seungyoon ketus. Mino hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya kepada Seungyoon. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil, Seungyoon menolak Mino yang bermaksud membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin bersikap romantis," gerutu Mino.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikap manis yang terlalu berlebihan, aku bisa bosan." Balas Seungyoon kemudian ia julurkan lidahnya menggoda Mino yang tampak cemberut.

"Ya, ya," balas Mino jengkel.

Seungyoon tertawa pelan, ia segera memakai sabuk pengamannya. Mino duduk di belakang kemudi. Wajahnya masih tampak kesal. "Masih marah?"

"Hmm."

"Merajuk ya? Seperti anak TK saja." Balas Seungyoon sengaja semakin menggoda.

"Kang Seungyoon!" protes Mino mulai jengkel dengan sikap Seungyoon yang terus-terusan menggodanya. Seungyoon hanya tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi protesnya.

"Kau tampak lucu Mino," ucap Seungyoon tanpa sadar ia mengusap-usap puncak kepala Mino membuat Mino tertawa dengan tindakannya tersebut.

"Hentikan," protes Mino dengan nada manja yang mungkin tidak ia sadari.

Mino mulai menjalankan mobilnya perlahan menembus padatnya jalanan Seoul bahkan di saat mendekati tengah malam seperti sekarang. "Aku akan menghubungimu besok jika tidak masuk."

"Tentu."

"Apa kau akan membalas pesanku?"

"Tentu."

"Bohong, kemarin tidak dibalas." Protes Mino.

"Kita kan baru bertemu." Balas Seungyoon membela diri.

"Aku kan rindu padamu."

Seungyoon langsung mengerutkan keningnya, sungguh sikap Mino yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Mino tertawa pelan melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Seungyoon. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja mau dibalas atau tidak yang penting aku mengirim pesan."

"Akan aku balas, tenang saja. Kalau tidak lupa."

"Aish kau!" pekik Mino kesal.

Mobil Mino berhenti tepat di depan rumah keluarga Nam. Seungyoon melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bersiap turun dari mobil sebelum Mino menahan tangan kirinya dengan lembut. "Selamat malam, semoga mimpi indah."

"Kau juga, sampai jumpa."

Mino tersenyum lebar kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Seungyoon. Seungyoon melangkah keluar, Mino membuka jendela mobilnya melambaikan tangannya pada Seungyoon serta memastikan Seungyoon masuk ke dalam rumah dengan aman. "Sampai jumpa," gumam Mino seorang diri yang ia tujukkan untuk Seungyoon tentu saja.

¶¶¶ 

"Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar ingin berbicara dengan Anda."

"Sekarang?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Dimana?"

"Di tempat biasa."

"Tidak Seunghoon, kami akan berbicara di sini." Ucap Tuan Song kemudian tersenyum ramah kepada Seunghoon.

"Ayah." Panggil Mino yang masih duduk di tepi tempat tidur dirinya baru saja mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Hai, kau tampak bahagia malam ini." Mino hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat ayahnya. "Apa Ayah boleh tahu apa yang membuatmu tampak begitu bahagia sekarang?"

"Tentu saja karena Ayah."

"Benarkah? Bukan karena hal lain?"

"Maksud ayah?"

"Seungyoon, Kang Seungyoon dia juga membuatmu bahagia kan?"

Mino menundukkan wajahnya, hanya dengan mendengar namanya saja sudah mampu membuat dirinya tersipu sekarang. "Sebagai seorang ayah aku turut bahagia melihat putraku bahagia."

"Terima kasih Ayah."

"Ada hal lain yang perlu dipertimbangkan selain cinta Mino."

Mino mengerutkan dahi, firasatnya sangat buruk sekarang. "Langsung saja." Ucapnya dingin kepada sang ayah.

"Seungyoon, Kang Seungyoon. Ayah sudah mengetahui seluk beluk kehidupannya. Dan dia tidak pantas untukmu."

"Kenapa?" Mino bertanya dengan tatapan nanar kepada ayahnya.

"Dia berasal dari kelas bawah tidak sebanding dengan kita, jadi Ayah ingin kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian carilah yang lebih sepadan dengan keluarga kita."

"Tidak." Balas Mino tegas. " Jika itu yang Ayah inginkan, maaf aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku rela melepas semuanya asalkan aku tetap bersama Seungyoon."

Tuan Song tersenyum tipis. "Kau kira Ayah akan membiarkanmu bertindak seenaknya. Mulai besok akan ada guru privat untukmu, kau tidak lagi pergi ke sekolah. Seunghoon ambil ponselnya dan kurung dia di kamar." ucap Tuan Song tegas.

"Tidak! Ayah tidak bisa melakukan hal itu padaku!" teriak Mino berusaha melawan namun pengawal-pengawal yang selalu setia mengikuti ayahnya dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat Paman Seunghoon mengambil ponsel dan laptopnya, memutus segala perangkat yang mampu menghubungkannya dengan dunia luar dengan Seungyoon.

"Ayah tidak usah kembali jika yang bisa Ayah lakukan hanya menyakitiku lagi!" pekik Mino yang diabaikan oleh ayahnya.

Pintu kamarnya tertutup dengan kasar, suara kunci terdengar nyaring. Mino menatap nanar daun pintu yang tertutup tersebut. Ia kepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, tak berdaya, ia merasa seperti seekor tikus kecil di hadapan seekor singa jika berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Percuma, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

Kabur, tidak mungkin ia lakukan. mino yakin ayahnya sudah menyebar penjaga di sekitar rumah. Mino mendesah putus asa, ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ranjang tidurnya. Satu-satunya yang dapat dilakukannya hanya berharap semoga esok ayahnya berubah pikiran.

¶¶¶

"Berangkat sekolah itu menyenangkan lalalala!" Taehyun bersenandung tidak jelas membuat Seungyoon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Diam, suaramu itu jelek." Protes Seungyoon.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?" goda Taehyun.

"Diam, suaramu jelek!" pekik Seungyoon kesal.

"Lalalalalala!" teriak Taehyun di telinga Seungyoon, sengaja.

"Kau!" pekik Seungyoon marah. Telinganya berdenging semoga saja Taehyun tidak memiliki keinginan menjadi penyanyi. Jika dia menjadi penyanyi Seungyoon yakin seluruh orang di Korea Selatan langsung sakit telinga.

"Ih! Tidak bisa lihat orang senang." Gerutu Taehyun.

"Kenapa kau bahagia sekali? Cintamu diterima?" tebak Seungyoon yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Taehyun.

"Tidak! Jangan bicara soal cinta lagi, mentang-mentang kau sudah tidak jomblo. Menyinggung tahu!" Seungyoon tertawa pelan menanggapi protes Taehyun.

"Aku hanya tanya apa yang membuatmu bahagia?"

"Uang jajanku naik." Balas Taehyun. Seungyoon hanya melempar tatapan jengah untuk sahabatnya yang semakin tidak waras dari hari ke hari. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Taehyun sambil melirik Seungyoon melihat empat sedan mewah hitam yang menghadang jalan mereka.

Seungyoon menajamkan penglihatannya, firasatnya buruk sekarang. Pintu-pintu mobil itu terbuka, dan orang-orang yang tampak mengerikan keluar dari sana. "Kim Jinwoo," bisik Taehyun.

Seungyoon menggenggam tangan kanan Taehyun. "Pada hitungan ketiga kita lari, lari sekuat tenaga mengerti?" bisik Seungyoon. Meski tidak paham apa yang terjadi sekarang, Taehyun hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Wow! Dunia benar-benar sempit ya Kang Seungyoon, kita bertemu kembali." Ucap Jinwoo, ia tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

"Satu, dua," Seungyoon mulai menghitung pelan. "Tiga!" pekiknya. Seungyoon dan Taehyun berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga menghindar dari Kim Jinwoo dan para tukang pukulnya yang mengerikan itu.

"Kejar mereka! Tangkap Seungyoon apapun caranya!" pekik Jinwoo memberi perintah.

"Baik Tuan!" jawab keenam pengawalnya serempak.

Seungyoon berlari sekuat tenaga, menghindari para pejalan kaki yang hampir ia tabrak, melompati pembatas jalan, kedua kakinya mulai terasa kebar, ia tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa bertahan sementara di belakang para pengawal Jinwoo seolah-olah memiliki stamina yang tidak terbatas.

BRUUKK! Seungyoon mendengar suara jatuh, ia berharap Taehyun baik-baik saja. "Hei kau berhenti!" nafas Seungyoon seolah tercekat di tenggorokkan, saat dirinya memutuskan untuk berhenti dan berbalik.

Taehyun berlutut di atas jalan bersemen dengan dua orang pengawal Jinwoo menahan kedua lengannya. "Dia temanmu atau bukan? Jika kami mematahkan lengannya bagaimana?"

"Jangan macam-macam!" pekik Seungyoon marah.

"Oh, jadi kau peduli. Bagaimana jika kita buat kesepakatan saja?"

"Seungyoon pergi!" pekik Taehyun. PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di wajah Taehyun, Seungyoon berjingkat.

"Katakan apa kesepatakannya dan lepaskan dia!" pekik Seungyoon panik.

"Wah, wah, rupanya dia anak yang peduli dengan nasib orang lain. Kau ikut kami temanmu ini kami lepaskan."

"Seungyoon," ucap Taehyun memohon.

Seungyoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, takut tentu saja, namun ia tidak mungkin berdiam diri melihat Taehyun disakiti. "Baiklah." Jawabnya tegas.

"Seungyoon!" pekik Taehyun keras, menolak keputusan Seungyoon.

Tubuh Taehyun didorong dengan kasar ke atas jalanan kemudian para pengawal yang tadi menahannya dengan sigap memegangi Seungyoon, mencegahnya untuk melarikan diri.

"Seungyoon," bisik Taehyun putus asa ketika Seungyoon dan pengawal itu melewatinya.

"Pulanglah Taehyun," bisik Seungyoon sebelum tubuhnya didorong masuk ke dalam salah satu sedan hitam.

Taehyun mengumpat di dalam hati, lagi-lagi dia menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna untuk Seungyoon. Taehyun bergegas bangkit dan berlari ke satu-satunya tempat yang bisa ia pikirkan saat ini, mengabaikan seluruh rasa ngilu yang menjalari tubuhnya akibat ulang para pengawal Jinwoo.

Ia memang belum pernah berkunjung ke kediaman Mino namun siapa yang tidak mengetahui letak kediaman megah tersebut. Taehyun berlari sekuat tenaga, ia berdiri di depan pintu gerbang besi yang Nampak angkuh. Tangannya yang gemetaran memencet tombol _intercom _dengan brutal.

¶¶¶

Mino duduk di hadapan ayahnya, di meja makan panjang di ruang makan luas yang tampak sepi, angkuh, dan dingin. Suara _intercom _ mengganggu kesunyian sarapan hari ini. Tuan Song mendesis pelan. "Seunghoon, lihat siapa yang datang."

"Aku Taehyun teman Seungyoon, Jinwoo menculik Seungyoon, jika terjadi sesuatu padanya ini semua salahmu Song Minho kenapa kau menyeretnya ke dalam urusan rumit keluargamu! Buka pintunya sekarang! Kau harus menyelamatkan Seungyoon! Brengsek buka gerbangnya!" teriak Taehyun sekuat tenaga.

"Ayah." Ucap Mino menatap ayahnya.

"Itu bukan urusan kita."

"Ayah!" pekik Mino berdiri dari kursinya. Ia menelan ludah dengan kasar. "Aku—aku akan melupakan Seungyoon dan melakukan semua perintah Ayah, aku mohon selamatnya Seungyoon, Ayah tahu keluarga Kim itu seperti apa." Mino melempar tatapan memohon, berharap mampu melunakan hati sang ayah.

Tuan Song terlihat mempertimbangkan permintaan sang putra. "Ayah," mohon Mino putus asa.

"Baiklah, Seunghoon kumpulkan pengawal terbaik yang kita miliki, cari keberadaan Seungyoon sekarang juga."

"Baik Tuan!" Seunghoon bergegas melaksanakan perintah dalam siatuasi darurat seperti sekarang.

Tuan Song berdiri dari kursinya, ia menatap wajah putranya. Hatinya sedikit tergerak. "Kau boleh ikut setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Seungyoon." Mino mengangguk patuh iapun berjalan mengikuti sang ayah.

¶¶¶

Seungyoon berlutut di atas lantai kotor berdebu, di bangunan yang sama tempat pertama kali Jinwoo menyekapnya. Kedua pengawal Jinwoo menahan kedua tangannya, membuat Seungyoon tak berdaya.

Perlahan Jinwoo mendekat dan berlutu di hadapan Seungyoon, ada dua pengawal lain yang dengan setia berada di belakang Jinwoo. Jinwoo mengangkat wajah Seungyoon menggunakan telunjuk kanannya.

"Hari ini tidak akan ada yang menghalangi rencanaku Seungyoon, pengawal pengkhianat yang sudah membantumu kabur waktu itu sudah aku singkirkan."

Seungyoon berjingkat mendengar kalimat dingin yang keluar dari bibir indah Jinwoo. Pria berwajah malaikat di hadapannya itu, kini telah menjelma menjadi iblis sepenuhnya. "Dua jam kita tunggu saja, aku yakin Mino akan datang untuk menyelamatkanmu. Jujur saja, aku tidak pernah melihat Mino terikat pada seseorang sebelumnya."

Tangan Jinwoo menggerak-gerakkan wajah Seungyoon ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Apa yang istimewa darimu, bagaimana bisa Mino tidak menganggapmu sebagai boneka maianannya saja? Apa yang sudah kau berikan pada Mino? Jawab pertanyaanku Kang Seungyoon."

"Aku tidak memberikan apa-apa."

"Cih! Kau pikir aku percaya?!"

"Aku tidak menuntumu untuk percaya _Hyung_."

PLAKK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi kanan Seungyoon. "Jangan memanggilku _Hyung _jangan menyebut namaku."

"Kenapa? Apa _Hyung _merasa semua ini salah, hatimu menjerit bahwa ini semua adalah salah bukan?"

"Kau! Mulutmu berani juga." Desis Jinwoo, "Kita lihat saja sampai sejauh mana keberanianmu nanti Kang Seungyoon."

Jinwoo menengadahkan tangannya, salah seorang pengawalnya maju menyerahkan pisau lipat kepada Jinwoo. Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan kasar. "Kenapa? Kau takut sekarang?" ucap Jinwoo menggoda. "Tidak perlu takut, hanya sedikit luka gores."

Jinwoo tersenyum, ia buka pisau lipat di tangannya. Mendekatkan ujung tajam pisau lipat tersebut kepada Seungyoon. "Aku yakin kau pasti pernah disuntik bukan? Waktu imunisasi dulu, rasanya tidak jauh berbeda kok." Kalimat Jinwoo membuat bulu kuduk Seungyoon berdiri.

Nafas Seungyoon memburu saat ia rasakan ujung tajam pisau lipat Jinwoo menyentuh pelipis kanannya. Nyeri, Seungyoon merasakan rasa nyeri yang kuat ketika Jinwoo mengegser ujung pisau lipatnya. Seungyoon mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat menahan teriakkan.

Bau anyir yang kuat menyapa ujung-ujung saraf penciumannya, sesuatu yang lengket dan hangat mengalir turun. Seungyoon tahu kulit pelipisnya kini robek dan darah segar mengalir keluar tanpa halangan. "Baiklah cukup untuk sekarang."

Seungyoon memicingkan mata kanannya menghalangi darah memasuki matanya. "Wah kau kuat juga ya," ucap Jinwoo bertepuk tangan pelan, ia berdiri dan berjalan pergi tanpa perasaan. Meninggalkan Seungyoon dengan kedua pengawal yang masih setia menahan tangannya.

Jinwoo belum sempat mencapai pintu, saat pintu tiba-tiba terbuka menampakkan Tuang Song, Mino, Taehyun, Seunghoon dan seluruh pengawal yang Tuan Song bawa bersamanya.

"Seungyoon!" pekik Mino dan Taehyun bersamaan. Seunghoon dan Tuan Song menahan kedua pemuda itu untuk berlari menghampiri Seungyoon, mencegah keduanya bertindak gegabah yang hanya akan membawa kerugian.

"Sebuah kehormatan Tuan Song bersedia untuk datang."

"Jinwoo, lepaskan Seungyoon. Kau masih sangat muda untuk terlibat dalam persaingan bisnis."

"Anda bicara apa? Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk terlibat."

"Apa ayahmu mengetahui semua tindakanmu ini?"

"Ayah tidak perlu tahu, beliau cukup duduk dan aku akan membanggakan beliau.

"Kau yakin ayahmu bangga atas tindakanmu ini?"

Jinwoo terkekeh pelan. "Jangan memberiku nasihat Tuan Song, Anda sendiri sudah menelantarkan putra Anda, benar-benar picik simpan petuah Anda karena semuanya terdengar murahan di telingaku."

Mino menggeram pelan tidak sabar dengan tindakan ayahnya yang terlalu lambat sementara keadaan Seungyoon sudah sangat menyedihkan. "Jinwoo lepaskan Seungyoon, aku mohon."

Perhatian Jinwoo beralih kepada Mino. "Apa yang kau katakan? Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi?"

"Lepaskan Seungyoon aku mohon."

Jinwoo tersenyum simpul ia berjalan mundur menjauhi rombongan Tuan Song. "Berlututlah di hadapanku, mulai dari tempatmu berdiri sampai di sini." Jinwoo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya meberi petunjuk kepada Mino. "Kau harus berjalan sambil berlutut sampai di sini, di bawahku. Song Minho."

"Kim Jinwoo!" geram Tuan Song.

Mino menahan tangan ayahnya. "Baik." Ucapnya singkat.

"Tidak Mino," bisik Seungyoon lemah, ia palingkan wajahnya tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyedihkan yang sebentar lagi akan tersaji di hadapannya.

Mino mulai berlutut, mengabaikan seluruh larangan yang ditujukan untuknya. Kedua lututnya kini telah menyentuh tanah. Suara tawa kemenangan Jinwoo menggema, memenuhi seluruh bangunan tua. Tuan Song hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangan beliau menahan amarah.

Putranya melakukan tindakan serendah itu demi seorang yang tidak sepadan. Janji Mino menghalanginya untuk tidak menerjang Jinwoo. Jinwoo kembali melangkah mundur, melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja, ia tersenyum puas melihat wajah tak berdaya Mino dan ayahnya, juga semua orang yang hadir. Perasaan berkuasa itu benar-benar menakjubkan.

Jinwoo berhenti tepat di samping Seungyoon. "Lepaskan dia." Perintah Jinwoo. Seungyoon menatap wajah Mino dengan air mata yang mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. "Mino," bisik lemah tak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Memohonlah Song Minho." Perintah Jinwoo.

"Aku mohon bebaskan Seungyoon, Kim Jinwoo."

Jinwoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau hebat sekali, itu belum cukup. Bersujudlah di hadapanku."

"Kim Jinwoo!" pekik seseorang yang tiba-tiba masuk. Ayah Jinwoo, Tuan Kim.

"Ayah diam saja dan saksikan, harapan Ayah untuk melihat keluarga Song bertekuk lutut sebentar lagi akan terkabul." Ucap Jinwoo datar. "Lakukan!" pekiknya sambil menendang pelan lutut Mino.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, Mino menurut, ia bersujud di bawah kaki Jinwoo. Seungyoon memalingan wajahnya, tawa Jinwoo benar-benar menyayat hatinya.

Jinwoo betepuk tangan girang. "Baiklah kau boleh berdiri sekarang." Jinwoo menoleh memandang Seungyoon. "Hampiri kekasihmu."

Kedua lutut Seungyoon terasa lemah, namun ia berusaha keras untuk berdiri. Kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna. "Tidak!" pekiknya sambil berlari menerjang tubuh Mino.

Suara letusan senjata api membuat semua orang yang ada seketika membeku. Tubuh Mino terjatuh ke atas tanah dengan keras. Mino menutup kedua matanya. Tidak ada rasa sakit. "Seungyoon!" pekik Mino melihat darah mengalir menembus kemaja putih seragam Seungyoon.

Dada kiri, itu letak jantung bersembunyi kan? "Kang Seungyoon!" teriak Mino histeris, ia langsung menangkap tubuh Seungyoon yang terjatuh ke atas tanah. Para pengawal langsung mengamankan Jinwoo.

"Tidak, Seungyoon jangan pergi, tidak, aku mohon jangan pergi." Air mata mengalir deras membasai wajah Mino, tangan kanannya berusaha menekan darah yang mengalir dari dada kiri Seungyoon.

Tuan Song memegang pelan bahu kanan putranya. Melihat Mino yang tak juga beranjak, membuat Tuan Song geram. Seungyoon harus segera ditangani paramedis, Tuan Song mengangkat tubuh Seungyoon dari rengkuhan putranya.

Mino menatap nanar tubuh Seungyoon yang dibawa menjauh darinya. "Tuan Muda," gumam Seunghoon sambil membantu Mino berdiri. "Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja."

¶¶¶

Mino mengamati telapak tangannya yang berlumuran darah, dokter sudah membawa Seungyoon ke ruang operasi. Mino sengaja duduk menjauhi semua orang. Kepalanya terlalu bising sekarang untuk bisa berpikir jernih atau menerima ungkapan simpati dari orang lain.

Di dalam kepalanya memutar semua kenangan tentang dirinya dan Seungyoon, Mino melihat kenangan-kenangan tersebut dengan jelas, seperti menonton film. Kang Seungyoon nama itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatiannya, otaknya yang cerdas membuat pihak sekolah secara langsung memohon kepadanya untuk tidak menyentuh Seungyoon, pesan singkat yang salah, perkenalan yang diawali dengan niatan untuk mempermainkan, benih-benih cinta yang mulai tumbuh, kisah masa lalu yang kelam ternyata mampu mendekatkan dirinya dengan Seungyoon.

Mino mnedesah pelan tangannya gemetar, rumah sakit, ia selalu benci dengan rumah sakit. Tidak ada kenangan membahagiakan tentang rumah sakit. "Aku mohon jangan pergi Seungyoon," bisik Mino. Ia pejamkan kedua matanya, membayangkan ketidakhadiran Seungyoon membuatnya tak sanggup bernafas.

Mino berdiri dari kursinya, ia menatap pintu ruang operasi selama beberapa saat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan gontai. Tuan Song bermaksud untuk berlari menyusul putranya namun hal itu dicegah oleh Seunghoon, ia yakin Mino membutuhkan waktu seorang diri.

Di luar hujan mengguyur bumi tanpa ampun. Mino mendongak menatap langit yang tampak tak bersahabat. "Saat hujan kau mengambil ibu dan adikku, sekarang apa kau akan mengambil Seungyoon dariku di saat yang sama?"

Air mata mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Jika dokter mengatakan hal yang paling ia takutkan. "Aku akan pergi bersamamu Kang Seungyoon," gumam Mino. Tidak ada artinya hidup di dunia ini jika orang yang kau cintai semuanya telah diambil darimu.

¶¶¶

"Tuan Besar maaf jika apa yang hendak saya katakan menyinggung Tuan."

"Apa Seunghoon, katakan saja."

"Apa Anda—tetap berniat untuk memisahkan Tuan Muda dengan Kang Seungyoon setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Saya yakin jika Anda melakukan hal tersebut, Anda akan kehilangan Tuan Muda. Anda tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjdi pada Tuan Muda saat Anda pergi."

"Dia selalu membuat onar." Balas Tuan Song, Seunghoon hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Tuan Muda melakukan hal tersebut karena dia tidak menganggap hidup ini berharga, hanya melewati hari demi hari dengan kekosongan, seperti raga tanpa jiwa, menunggu hingga waktu yang diberikan berakhir tanpa memberi arti pada kehidupan. Itu sungguh menyiksa Tuan Besar, apa Anda tidak memahami seperti apa rasanya?"

Tuan Song ingin memberika jawaban angkuh seperti biasa, namun kalimat Seunghoon membuatnya berpikir ulang. Hidup yang tidak berharga, tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan, tanpa cinta. "Aku akan mencari Mino." ucap Tuan Song sebelum beranjak dari kursi. "Hubungi aku setiap ada perkembangan."

"Baik Tuan." Balas Seunghoon sembari tersenyum lebar.

¶¶¶

Mino terkejut saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh telapak tangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak membersihkannya dengan segera?" ucap Tuan Song menahan tangis, sambil membersihkan telapak tangan putranya yang berlumuran darah menggunakan tisu basah.

"Ayah," gumam Mino tertahan.

"Maafkan Ayah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu picik Mino."

"Tidak, ini bukan salah Ayah seharusnya kami memang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja jika aku dan Seungyoon adalah orang asing yang tidak saling kenal."

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, Ayah ingin kau bahagia. Kau boleh menjalin hubungan dengan Seungyoon lupakan semua ucapan Ayah yang dulu Mino. Kau berhak untuk bahagia."

Mino menarik tangannya dari genggaman sang ayah. "Tidak Ayah, sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau melihatnya terluka lagi karena aku."

"Apa kau akan menyerah?"

Mino menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, kedua matanya terasa panas. Aliran cairan hangat kembali membasahi wajahnya. "Seungyoon—," Mino memejamkan kedua matanya, memanggil saat-saat ketika Seungyoon tertembak. "Seungyoon mungkin tidak akan bertahan."

"Ayah yakin dia akan bertahan." Ucap Tuan Song tegas.

Mino menyungging senyum pedih. "Ayah pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padaku, tapi Ayah bohong. Ibu dan Hana mereka tidak bertahan, Ayah juga berkata akan tinggal di sisiku, itu juga bohong."

Tuan Song bermaksud untuk menjawab saat Seunghoon berlari menghampiri keduanya. "Operasinya selesai…," Mino melesat pergi bahkan sebelum Seunghoon menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Keluarga Nam menyingkir memberi jalan kepada Mino untuk mendengar apa kata dokter yang menangani Seungyoon. "Beruntung pelurunya tidak mengenai jantung, namun pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan tubuhnya lemah, pasien berhasil melewati masa kritis namun kami tidak bisa memastikan kapan pasien akan sadar."

Mino menelan ludah dengan kasar. "Bisakah aku melihatnya?"

"Tentu, tapi Anda harus mengikuti prosedur demi keamanan pasien." Mino mengangguk pelan, menyetujui permintaan dari dokter. Mino melirik ke arah Taehyun yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, kedua matanya nampak sembab. Taehyun mengangguk pelan. Seolah-olah mengatakan _pergilah _kepada Mino.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian dan penutup kepala yang menjadi prosedur rumah sakit. Mino masuk seorang diri ke dalam kamar tempat Seungyoon dirawat. Seungyoon terbaring lemah, diam, membisu, dengan beberapa alat medis memantau organ vitalnya. Mino berjalan pelan, mendekat ke sisi ranjang Seungyoon. Ia duduk pada kursi yang tersedia.

Perlahan Mino mengenggam tangan Seungyoon. "Hai," ucap Mino pelan. "Kau sudah melewati operasi yang panjang, selamat ya." Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencob amengusir rasa sesak yang mulai menyerang. "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku."

Kedua mata Mino menatap nanar wajah Seungyoon yang tertutup masker oksigen. Kenangan-kenangan tentang Seungyoon kembali dengan kuat. Ia bisa melihat dan merasakannya dengan jelas. "Aku mohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku—tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi." Cairan hangat kembali mengalir membasahi wajahnya. "Seungyoon," gumam Mino terdengar putus asa. "Buka matamu aku mohon."

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

UPS SORRY

CHAPTER 11

PERFECT CHAPTER

Hallo jumpa lagi dengan saya hehehe , ini chapter 11 dan chapter terakhir selamat membaca dan sampai jumpa lagi untuk cerita MINE saya akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya (author minim inspirasi kabuuuuuurrrrrrr!) Happy Reading dan See You Soon . Maaf jika ceritanya dan akhirnya tidak memuaskan, saya sudah melakukan yang terbaik, terima kasih untuk semua pembaca setia, kalian penyemangat yang hebat Bye, bye, bye…

¶¶¶

Mino membuka kedua matanya perlahan ia tertidur setelah semalaman menunggui Seungyoon. Seungyoon membuka kedua matanya, menyapanya, mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, seperti yang selama ini sering ia lihat pada film romantis. Sayang, kenyataan tak seindah itu. Kedua mata Seungyoon masih tertutup rapat.

Perlahan Mino mengenggam kembali tangan Seungyoon yang sempat terlepas saat dirinya tertidur. Sungguh ia tidak ingin tidur, namun tubuhnya melakukan hal diluar kontrol. Mino memperhatikan keadaan kamar Seungyoon yang sepi, ia melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh pagi.

Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya pelan, jika masih mungkin waktu untuk diputar, dirinya tidak akan mendekati genggam dengan lembut tangan Seungyoon. Jika pesan salah kirim itu tidak begitu menarik, jika ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya, jika ia membenci Seungyoon seperti yang lain, hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hai, apa kau begitu suka tertidur Kang Seungyoon? Bukalah matamu, matahari sudah tinggi."

Namun, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak ada yang dapat diubah lagi, takdir seolah mempermainkan dirinya, mengapa takdir mengirimkan Seungyoon jika pada akhirnya akan berakhir menyakitkan seperti ini. Sebutir air bening jatuh membsahi pipi kanan Mino.

"Bangunlah Seungyoon, aku tidak ingin cerita ini seperti _Romeo _dan _Julliet_. Aku tidak suka roman picisan seperti itu, seharusnya kita membuat cerita yang lebih indah dari mereka bukan?" Mino tertawa getir sambil mengamati wajah Seungyoon. "Aku suka kisah cinta yang original." Sambung Mino, kemudian tawa getir itu kembali terdengar.

Suara pintu kamar yang berderit lembut, terdengar begitu nyaring di dalam ruang kamar yang sunyi. Mino menoleh menatap pintu, melihat Paman Seunghoon berdiri di sana.

Seunghoon membungkuk memberi hormat. "Tuan Muda waktunya Anda untuk makan dan membersihkan diri."

"Tidak Paman, aku ingin tinggal sampai Seungyoon membuka kedua matanya."

"Tuan Muda….,"

"Tidak Paman." Potong Mino, ia terdengar sangat kesal dengan perintah tersebut.

Seunghoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba bersabar dan memberi pengertian. "Keluarga Seungyoon ada di sini, dan jumlah orang yang diperbolehkan masuk hanya tiga orang Tuan Muda."

"Biarkan dua orang yang masuk." Ucap Seungyoon bersikeras.

"Mereka orang-orang terdekat Seungyoon, ibu Seungyoon, ibu Taehyun dan Taehyun sendiri. Pilihlah Tuan."

Mino menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, kalimat dari paman Seunghoon membuatnya tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah bersikap egois. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang sangat dekat dan menyayangi Seungyoon, jauh sebelum kehadirannya. Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meski enggan ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar." Mino berdiri dari kursinya, perlahan ia lepas genggaman tangannya. "Aku pergi sebentar." Bisiknya pada telinga kanan Seungyoon, ia kecup pelan dahi Seungyoon.

Mino menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Kedua matanya mulai terasa panas. Tidak ingin Seunghoon melihat air matanya, Mino bergegas berlari menerobos Seunghoon mengabaikan sekumpulan orang yang berada di depan kamar Seungyoon.

"Biar Anda saya antar pulang, Tuan Muda." Ucap Seunghoon yang berhasil menyusul Mino.

"Tidak, itu terlalu jauh. Antar aku ke apartemen Ayah yang jaraknya lebih dekat."

"Baik Tuan Muda."

¶¶¶

"Bocah brengsek, cepat bangun kau tampak menyedihkan." Taehyun memandangi sang sahabat yang kini terbaring lemah. Meski ucapan sarkas keluar dari bibirnya tentu saja keinginan terbesarnya adalah melihat Seungyoon sehat kembali.

Seungyoon bangun dan melakukan berbagai kekonyolan bersama, saling memaki dan berbagai hal menyebalkan yang selama ini sering mereka lakukan. Taehyun mendesah pelan, berada di dalam kamar ini terlalu lama membuat dadanya benar-benar sesak.

"Cepat bangun bocah bodoh, aku—aku tidak bisa menemanimu setiap hari. Ujian kelulusan semakin dekat, kau tidak ingin melewatkannya bukan? Ingat impianmu, jadi cepatlah bangun." Taehyun menggenggam pelan tangan kiri Seungyoon, mengucapkan salam perpisahan di dalam hati. "Aku menunggumu, tidak. Kami menunggumu."

Taehyun berbalik kedua kakinya terasa begitu berat untuk melangkah meninggalkan kamar rawat Seungyoon. Kedua langkah kaki Taehyun terhenti, suara aneh terdengar. Ia berbalik, kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia bergegas menekan tombol panggilan darurat.

"Seungyoon!" pekiknya tertahan.

¶¶¶

"Paman, aku ingin ke suatu tempat sebelum kembali ke rumah sakit."

Seunghoon mengamati perubahan raut wajah Mino dari spion namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menanggapi ucapan sang Tuan Muda. "Bawa aku kemakam Ibu dan adik perempuanku."

"Akan saya laksanakan Tuan Muda."

Berikutnya Mino menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, mengamati pemandangan di luar yang sama sekali tidak menarik hatinya. Menunggu sampai saat dimana dirinya harus menghadapi ketakutannya yang selama ini selalu ia tekan dalam-dalam jauh ke dalam sudut hatinya.

Mino menatap nanar ke arah perbukitan di hadapannya. Pemakaman keluarga, keluarganya terlalu kaya untuk membeli beberapa hektar tanah untuk pemakaman keluarga. Mino hanya tersenyum getir saat meresapi semua tindakan ayahnya. Apa gunanya mempunyai tanah makam pribadi, jika kenyataannya orang yang kau cintai sudah tidak ada lagi. Itu tidak akan membuatmu lebih dekat dengan mereka yang sudah tiada.

Mino menganggap pemakaman pribadi hanya sebuah ungkapan rasa bersalah atas kebersamaan yang selama ini jarang sekali dilakukan. Dan saat salah satu anggota keluarga pergi, mereka tidak ingin kebersamaan yang sudah jarang itu menghilang begitu saja, keputusasaan untuk sebuah ikatan yang nyatanya memang sudah terputus.

"Tuan Muda, Anda ingin saya temani?"

"Tidak, Paman menunggu di sini saja. Oh ya tidak apa kan jika aku tidak membawa bunga atau sesuatu yang mereka sukai?"

"Tidak masalah Tuan Muda."

"Baguslah, aku tidak sempat memikirkan hal sederhana seperti itu. Aku benar-benar anggota keluarga yang sangat buruk."

"Tuan Muda, Anda..,"

"Aku pergi sekarang." Ucap Mino memotong kalimat Seunghoon begitu saja.

Udara perbukitan yang sejuk memenuhi rongga paru-paru Mino, aroma rerumputan begitu tajam tercium. Kedua kakinya berjalan menyusuri jalanan setapak dengan naungan pepohonan Sakura. Sinar matahari yang berhasil menembus celah-celah ranting pepohonan jatuh menyinari jalan setapak.

Dengan mantap kedua kaki Mino mulai menaiki anak tangga menuju ke suatu tempat yang selama ini selalu ia hindari. Kedua mata Mino menyipit. "Mungkin saja bisa, cobalah, mungkin saja kalian bisa melakukannya," gumam Mino pelan. "Ibu, Hana, cobalah, mungkin kalian bisa, cobalah, berdirilah di ujung tangga, sambut aku. Aku merindukan kalian, aku mohon, cobalah, sekali saja. Temui aku sekarang di ujung tangga cobalah."

Anak tangga terakhir sudah berhasil dilewati. Mino terpaku, bibirnya menyungging seulas senyum. Tentu saja hal itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi di dunia ini. Ibu dan adik perempuannya memang menyambut kedatangannya di ujung tangga, namun mereka menyambut dalam bentuk batu nisan angkuh, dengan nama yang tecetak dalam huruf _hangul _dengan warna emas.

"Hai kalian," ucap Mino pelan. Kedua kakinya membawanya mendekat. "Apa kalian masih mengingatku? Aku sudah besar sekarang, aku bukan lagi Mino yang dulu, aku bertambah tua. Apa kalian juga bertambah tua di sana?"

Mino berlutut di depan salah satu batu nisan, tangan kanannya terulur mengusap permukaan batu dengan pelan. "Kalian lebih dekat dengan-Nya kan? Maaf aku tidak pernah datang, hari-hari yang kami lalui tanpa kehadiran Ibu dan Han sangatlah berat. Kalian tidak memilih pergi aku tahu itu, tapi kesedihan selalu datang menghancurkan dengan berbagai cara."

Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menenangkan diri. "Aku dan ayah terluka parah, sekarang aku sudah menemukan alasan untuk menjalani masa depanku. Tapi—bisa saja semua itu hilang dalam sekejap mata, seperti kepergian kalian. Dan jika itu terjadi…," Mino menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya rasa sesak tiba-tiba muncul menyerang. "Jika itu terjadi aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih mampu bertahan." Ucapnya cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Karena itu jika kalian sekarang berada dekat dengan-Nya, aku mohon sampaikan pesanku pada-Nya. Tolong, aku mohon, aku mohon, jangan ambil Seungyoon sekarang karena aku membutuhkannya. Aku mohon."

Mino mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat-erat, air matanya tak mampu ditahan lagi. Butir-butir air bening nan hangat itupun mengalir dengan bebas menuruni dan membasahi wajahnya. "Aku mohon katakan pada-Nya, Ibu, Hana, aku mohon katakan pada-Nya, sampaikan permintaanku."

¶¶¶

Mino berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, ia mengenakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi matanya yang sembab akibat menangis di depan makam Ibu dan adik perempuannya. Kedatangannya menarik perhatian semua orang, seketika itu juga seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Namun, pandangan Mino hanya tertuju kepada seorang perempuan paruh baya yang duduk di samping Nyonya Nam.

"Nyonya Kang," ucap Mino.

Perempuan paruh baya itu menoleh menatap ke arahnya dengan bingung. Mino melihat ibu Taehyun membisikkan sesuatu. Nyonya Kang mengangguk pelan kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada Mino. Ada perasaan hangat yang mengalir, rasa hangat yang sama saat dirinya bersama dengan Seungyoon. Tanpa sadar Mino mempercepat langkahnya mendekat.

Ia melepaskan kacamata hitam, memandangi lekat-lekat wajah penuh garis-garis umur di hadapannya itu. Seungyoon memiliki bentuk bibir yang sama dengan ibunya. Mino menjatuhkan tubuhnya di hadapan Nyonya Kang, berlutut. "Maafkan saya semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan saya. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Seungyoon. Ijinkan saya yang akan mengurus Anda, maafkan saya Nyonya."

Kedua telapak tangan yang terasa hangat menangkup wajah Mino. Mino membuka kedua kelopak matanya, pelan, tidak ingin melihat kemungkinan terburuk dari ketakutannya terjadi detik ini juga. Jika Nyonya Nam memintanya untuk menjauhi Seungyoon karena kehadriannya hanya membahayakan bagi Seungyoon.

"Seungyoon anak yang kuat, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Kedua mata Mino terasa panas kembali, mungkinkah kali ini kata-kata mampu mengubah keadaan. Sebab kata-kata yang pernah ia dengarkan dulu tidak mengubah apapun.

"_Ayah."_

"_Tidak apa-apa sayang, Ibumu dan Hana, mereka kuat tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Iya, mereka sangat kuat. Semua akan baik-baik saja."_

Mino mengerjapkan kedua matanya, menyingkirkan semua kenangan buruk di masa lalu. ia ingin berharap, kali ini semua akan baik-baik saja, semua harus baik-baik saja, tidak akan ada hal buruk lain yang terjadi.

Petugas medis berlari dengan terburu-buru memasuki ruang rawat Seungyoon. Mino berdiri menghadang salah satu perawat, berusaha memperoleh keterangan. "Katakan padaku!" pekiknya.

"Maaf, tenanglah Tuan." Balas perawat itu tergesa kemudian menyusul petugas lain memasuki kamar.

Kedua lutut Mino terasa lemas, iapun terjatuh, berlutut dia atas lantai rumah sakit yang dingin. Sekali lagi kata-kata tidak membantunya, tidak ada yang baik-baik saja, semuanya berjalan di luar keinginannya, sekali lagi takdir menunjukkan kekejamannya dengan cara yang sangat menyakitkan.

Sebuah pelukan menyadarkan Mino. Ayahnya, kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku mohon lakukan sesuatu jangan biarkan dia pergi, Ayah. Aku mohon lakukan sesuatu." Ucap Mino ditengah isak tangisnya. Tuan Song hanya bisa terdiam sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Petugas medis mulai keluar satu persatu. Salah seorang dokter bertanya siapa kerabat terdekat pasien. Nyonya Kang berdiri, berbicara selama beebrapa detik. Mino tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahu sang ayah. Ia ingin melupakan dunia yang menyakitkan ini untuk beberapa detik.

Sebuah tepukan pelan pada puncak kepala Mino, membuatnya bergeming. "Masuklah, ucapkan sesuatu pada Seungyoon." Tatapan itu, Mino menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Tatapan yang sama seperti saat itu.

_Paman Seunghoon membungkukkan badannya, mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Mino menerima uluran tangan itu, membiarkan paman Seunghoon membawanya ke dalam gendongan. "Jadilah anak yang baik, katakan sesuatu untuk Ibu dan adik perempuanmu."_

_Mino menatap paman Seunghoon heran, tatapan itu, sebuah tatapan yang tidak mampu ia artikan di usia dua belas tahunnya. "Kata-kata seperti apa yang bisa aku ucapkan pada peti mati?" paman Seunghoon hanya memberi tatapan yang sama tanpa memberi jawaban._

"Pergilah Mino."

"Aku—aku tidak bisa melakukannya Ayah."

"Kau pasti bisa." Ucap Nyonya Kang menggantikan Tuang Song yang seharusnya menajawab keraguan sang putra. Mino menelan ludahnya dengan kasar, kedua lututnya yang lemas ia paksa berdiri.

Tubuh yang dingin, tertutup selimut tempat tidur rumah sakit, adalah mimpi terburuk yang selama bertahun-tahun menghantuinya, dan kini setelah mimpi itu perlahan menghilang, apakah mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi menyapanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Seungyoon," pekikan suara Taehyun membuat Mino berjingkt. Perlahan tangannya kirinya yang gemetar hebat, menyingkap tirai penghalang.

"Seungyoon," ucap Mino tertahan.

"Belah tengah sialan kau mengataiku bocah brengsek."

"Kau mendengarku?"

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu."

"Tapi kau juga sudah mengataiku belah tengah sialan, jadi kita impas."

Kedua orang yang tampak bahagia berdebat itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Mino. Hingga Seungyoon yang tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya. "Mino," gumamnya pelan.

Taehyun menoleh, tersenyum simpul, kemudian berdiri dari kursinya. "Sekarang waktu untuk kalian berdua." Ucapnya pelan, iapun berjalan pergi melewati tubuh Mino yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Mino, Song Minho." Panggil Seungyoon, merasa aneh dengan tingkah Mino yang hanya berdiri menatapnya. Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja?! Jangan membuatku takut, apa kepalamu terbentur?!" pekik Seungyoon jengah.

"Kang Seungyoon," gumam Mino pelan.

"Ya, ini aku, siapa lagi." Balas Seungyoon santai.

Kedua mata Seungyoon membulat sempurna, nafasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik, saat Mino dengan mengejutkan berhambur dan mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia merasakan tubuh Mino bergetar hebat. Menangis, tidak salah lagi seorang Song Minho kini tengah menangis.

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul, kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak pelan untuk membalas pelukan Mino. "Kau tahu Taehyun telalu heboh, sampai-sampai dia menekan tombol darurat dan membuat keadaan menjadi panik. Aku malu sekali pada para dokter dan perawat yang datang." Seungyoon mulai bercerita sementara tangan kanannya mengusap-ngusap punggung Mino yang masih bergetar.

"Terima kasih," bisik Mino lemah namun Seungyoon masih mampu menangkap kalimat tersebut dengan jelas.

"Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih karena kau tidak pergi." Mino melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah Seungyoon lekat-lekat, menangkup wajah itu, merasakan kehangatan dari kulit wajah Seungyoon, semua ini nyata, Seungyoon baik-baik saja. "Terima kasih banyak Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon tersenyum. Sungguh ini adalah saat romantis, namun wajah Mino yang menangis tampak sangat jelek sekarang. "Jelek, tidak cocok, hahahaha….,hmmmp."

Dengan sewot Mino menutup mulut Seungyoon menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya. "Aku sedang sedih malah tertawa, dasar!"

"Wajahmu jelek tau! Tidak percaya?! Lihat saja di cermin." Ucap Seungyoon setelah berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Mino dari mulutnya.

"Aish! Aku ingin memiliki momen romantis dengamu."

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya dan mulai bergumam tidak jelas, Mino tersenyum bahagia. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

PLAAAKK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat mulus pada puncak kepala Mino. "Baik-baik saja kepalamu, sakit tau!" Seungyoon kembali berbaring sambil memegangi dadanya. "Jika aku tidak bisa ikut ujian kau semua salahmu."

"Maaf."

Sungguh Seungyoon hanya ingin bercanda, meski lukanya sakit, meski terancam tidak bisa mengikuti ujian, terancam tidak lulus tahun ini, namun melihat Mino baik-baik saja, Seungyoon berpikir apa yang ia lakukan sepadan. Namun wajah Mino yang menyedihkan itu tampak menjijikan.

"Kenapa tampangmu itu? Jangan menunjukkan wajah menyesalmu di hadapanku." Ucap Seungyoon dengan tegas.

"Semua salahku."

"Hentikan. Aku tidak suka wajah menyesalmu itu."

"Kau terluka dan hampir kehilangan nyawamu karena aku."

"Jangan merasa bersalah, karena aku sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal."

Mino menatap wajah Seungyoon lekat-lekat. "Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Kau ini masih perlu bukti? Aku sudah berlari dan menghadang peluru untukmu, dasar Song Minho hitam jelek." Gerutu Seungyoon.

"Karena itu jangan melakukan hal itu lagi, aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, berjanjilah untuk tidak melindungiku di masa depan."

"Permintaan ditolak."

"Kang Seungyoon…,"

"Kau pikir aku bisa hidup tanpamu." Ucap Seungyoon memotong kalimat Mino.

"Benarkah semua yang aku dengar?"

"Salah, kau salah dengar tadi suara perutku."

Mino tersenyum bahagia. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Apa ayahmu ada di sini?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Untuk apa?!" pekik Mino tidak suka mendengar kalimat Seungyoon.

"Ingin saja, penting. Panggil ayahmu sekarang dan kau keluarlah, satu jam saja." Ucap Seungyoon santai seenak jidatnya.

"Tidak mau."

"Baiklah—aku akan keluar dan memanggilnya sendiri." Seungyoon mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, susah payah ia mulai mendudukkan diri. Mino tidka tega melihatnya dan mulai membantu, menata bantal di belakang tubuh Seungyoon sebagai penyangga.

"Aku panggil ayahku, satu jam saja jangan lama-lama."

"Hmmm," ucap Seungyoon.

Akhirnya Mino berdiri, keluar dan memanggil sang ayah meski tidak rela. Tuan Song juga terlihat bingung dengan permintaan Seungyoon. "Jangan lama-lama masih banyak yang ingin bertemu dengan Seungyoon." Peringat Mino kepada ayahnya. Tuan Song hanya tersenyum maklum sebelum melangkah masuk.

"Kang Seungyoon, benarkah kau ingin bicara denganku?"

"Iya Tuan Song."

Setelah ayah Mino duduk Seungyoon langsung membuka percakapan. "Saya mencintai putra Anda maafkan saya Tuan, saya tahu saya tidak sepadan dengan keluarga Anda."

Tuan Song tersenyum ramah. "Aku sudah menerimamu Seungyoon jangan berpikir macam-macam, istirahat yang cukup supaya kau bisa cepat pulang."

"Tuan Song, apa Anda tahu ada satu hal yang sangat saya benci di dunia ini."

"Apa Seungyoon? Katakan mungkin aku bisa membantumu melenyapkannya."

"Belas kasihan, saya sangat benci dengan belas kasihan. Katakan apakah Anda merestui hubungan kami sebelum atau sesudah penembakan?"

Tuan Song terdiam, sudah sangat lama ada seseorang yang berani menantangnya seperti sekarang. Memberinya pertanyaan telak. "Setelah penembakan."

"Baiklah…," desah Seungyoon. "Sekarang saya mohon katakan apa yang harus saya lakukan agar terlihat pantas untuk Anda dan putra Anda."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri, jadilah yang terbaik itu saja sudah cukup."

"Anda mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan? Bukan karena belas kasihan?"

"Tenanglah Seungyoon, semua yang aku ucapkan bukan berdasar belas kasihan."

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan Song."

"Oh satu lagi jangan memanggilku Tuan Song itu terdengar ganjil, panggil aku Ayah." Ucap Tuan Song sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Seungyoon membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia tersenyum simpul. Keputusan telah dibuat.

Pintu kembali berdecit, kepala Mino menyembul terlebih dahulu sebelum seluruh tubuhnya melangkah memasuki kamar. "Apa kau ingin bertemu dengan yang lainnya?"

"Ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibu, Taehyu, Ibu Taehyun, siapa lagi ya? Semua yang aku kenal." Ucap Seungyoon tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah aku panggil mereka," balas Mino kecewa.

Seungyoon tertawa melihat reaksi kecewa Mino yang terlihat begitu konyol. "Aku hanya bercanda, masuklah."

Mino mengerutkan keningnya, selama beberapa detik ia masih menatap heran. Namun, ia tersenyum setelah sadar apa yang Seungyoon ucapkan. Mino mendekatati ranjang tempat Seungyoon duduk dengan tumpukan bantal sebagai penopang tubuhnya. Mino duduk dan meraih menggenggam tangan Seungyoon.

"Aku memiliki dua permintaan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Hmm…, apa katakan saja."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti kau akan terkejut mendengar permintaanku."

"Kau ingin aku melamarmu?!" pekik Mino dan PLAKK! Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di puncak kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau ini masih muda kenapa menikah terus yang ada di dalam otakmu."

"Memang kenapa jika menikah muda? Itu lebih bagus daripada menunggu sampai umur empat puluh tahun." Sungut Mino sembari mengusap-ngusap pucuk kepalanya yang terasa panas akibat pukulan Seungyoon tadi.

"Sudahlah aku mau tidur sekarang, aku lelah." Ucap Seungyoon.

"Permintaanmu bagaimana?!" pekik Mino.

"Bersabarlah nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri." Balas Seungyoon, perlahan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengganti posisi duduk dengan posisi berbaring tentu saja dengan bantuan Mino.

"Tidurlah." Ucap Mino sambil membenahi selimut Seungyoon. "Aku akan keluar dan berbicara dengan yang ibumu."

"Tidak, tinggalah." Ucap Seungyoon menahan tangan Mino untuk pergi.

Mino mengulas senyum simpul. "Aku akan ada di sini sampai kau tidur."

"Terima kasih Mino."

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak Seungyoon." Bisik Mino pelan, sambil mengamati kedua kelopak mata Seungyoon yang mulai tertutup. Meski penasaran dengan permintaan Seungyoon, Mino mencoba untuk menekan rasa penasarannya tersebut dan mencoba bersabar sampai tiba saatnya Seungyoon memberitahukan.

¶¶¶

Setelah dirawat selama lima hari, Seungyoon diijinkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Permintaan pertama Seungyoon adalah meminta waktu selama tiga hari kepada Mino untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya dan selama tiga hari itu, Seungyoon meminta Mino untuk tidak berusaha menemuinya. Dan selama tiga hari tersebut Mino berusaha keras untuk melawan keinginannya bertemu dengan Seungyoon.

Dan sekarang waktu tiga hari itu sudah selesai. Mino keluar mengenakan jas terbaiknya, Seungyoon meminta untuk bertemu di taman kota. Permintaan yang sebenarnya sedikit memberatkan, sebab Mino tidak begitu menyukai tempat yang ramai dengan privasi terbatas seperti taman kota, namun, demi Seungyoon apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Mino. Sudah lama menungguku?"

"Lumayan…..," gumam Mino sedikit kecewa, dirinya sudah memakai jas terbaik sedangkan Seungyoon datang dengan kaos oblong berwarna cokelat muda, celana jins selutut, dan topi hitam polos.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" dengus Seungyoon tidak nyaman dengan pandangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Hah," desah Mino frustasi. "Kenapa selera berpakaian kita tidak pas," keluhnya.

"Kau ini, aku pikir ada masalah yang serius." Ucap Seungyoon sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku taman di samping Mino.

"Baiklah, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah tidak bertemu selama tiga hari," goda Mino sembari memainkan kedua alisnya. Seungyoon hanya melempar tatapan jijik sebelum menghadiahkan sentilan pada dahi Mino.

"Kau ini selalu menghancurkan momen romantis yang ingin aku lakukan." keluh Mino, mengusap-usap dahinya yang kini pasti sudah memerah.

"Tidak akan ada hal istimewa yang akan kita lakukan untuk hari ini, singkat saja. Aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu."

"Tentang?"

"Tentu saja tentang hubungan kita. Ayahmu setuju sih tapi hanya belas kasihan saja, jadi aku memaksa ayahmu untuk berbicara. Beliau ingin aku melakukan hal yang aku sukai, mewujudkan impianku, dan menjadi yang terbaik."

"Lalu?" hanya itu yang Mino ucapkan sebab dia masih bingung akan ke arah mana pembicaraan ini selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menjadi yang terbaik agar pantas untukmu."

"Apa?!" pekik Mino bahkan ia berdiri dari bangku tamannya, Seungyoon menoleh menatap Mino karena terkejut. "Kau tahu seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal keren itu kepada ayahku dan ibumu, bukannya kau yang mengatakannya!" protes Mino.

Seungyoon hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. "Memangnya aku harus bersikap lemah," keluh Seungyoon. "Duduklah kau terlalu berlebihan, memalukan." Perintah Seungyoon sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya meminta Mino memperbaiki sikapnya.

"Hah!" dengus Mino, ia merapikan jasnya kembali sebelum duduk, menyilangkan kakinya dan mulai menampilkan sikap berwibawanya yang tadi sempat menghilang.

"Setelah diijinkan keluar permintaan pertamaku adalah agar kita tidak bertemu selama tiga hari, dan sekarang aku akan mengatakan permintaan keduaku."

"Baiklah, katakan saja akan aku dengarkan baik-baik."

"Tiga hari sebagai latihan saja, selanjutnya aku ingin kita tidak bertemu lagi selama lima tahun."

"Seungyoon, kau main-main kan?"

"Tidak aku tidak main-main." Seungyoon menoleh menatap Mino dengan serius. "Lima tahun, selama lima tahun itu aku ingin mewujudkan impianku kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama. Pantaskan dirimu untuk ayahmu."

"Seungyoon, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu?! mintalah yang lain. Aku mohon."

"Tidak, itu permintaanku. Apa ini berat?"

"Sangat berat."

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Jika kita berhasil melewati lima tahun ini, aku yakin di masa depan semuanya akan lebih baik."

"Kau memikirkan masa depan?"

"Tentu saja, jadi bagaimana? Hanya lima tahun jika kita bekerja keras waktu lima tahun itu tidak akan terasa." Ucap Seungyoon mencoba meyakinkan.

Mino menurunkan kakinya, menumpukkan kedua sikunya ke atas lutut. "Lima tahun, apa kita masih bisa berkomunikasi tentu saja tanpa bertemu, seperti permintaanmu."

"Tentu, tapi hanya saat akhir pekan saja agar kita tetap fokus pada tujuan masing-masing."

Mino menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, berulang kali ia mengusap wajahnya, masih enggan untuk mengabulkan permintaan Seungyoon. Sungguh, ini adalah permintaan yang sangat berat. Saat dirinya begitu mencintai Seungyoon dan sekarang Seungyoon meminta waktu lima tahun untuk tidak bertemu.

"Seungyoon," gumam Mino. "Bisakah waktunya diperpendek?"

"Tidak bisa. Lima tahun itu sudah mencakup masa pendidikan di perguruan tinggi dan masa mencari perkerjaan. Bisa saja lebih lama."

"Tidak!" pekik Mino, "Jangan pikirkan apapun kenapa kau harus mencemaskan pendidikan dan pekerjaan jika aku….," Mino tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya melihat ekspresi wajah Seungyoon yang terlihat tidak suka. "Baiklah lima tahun."

"Terima kasih banyak, ini juga berat untukku tapi ada hal lain yang harus kita pikirkan selain cinta bukan? Ambisi dan impian pribadi yang harus diwujudkan juga pembuktian bahwa kita berdua bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin."

"Seungyoon…,"

"Aku tidak ingin kita berdua menyesal di masa depan karena tidak berusaha keras untuk mengejar impian. Cinta terkadang memang membutakan dan jujur aku juga takut jika apa yang kita rasakan sekarang hanya emosi sesaat, jadi aku rasa waktu lima tahun cukup untuk mempertimbangkan apakah perasaan ini hanya emosi sesaat atau cinta sejati. Lima tahun, pasti membuat kita berdua lebih dewasa."

Mino terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang Seungyoon ucapkan. "Kau benar, aku juga mencemaskan hal yang sama. Baiklah jika itu yang terbaik, dan jika kau benar-benar ingin membuktikan kepada ayahku, aku terima."

"Kau juga harus bekerja keras selama lima tahun itu Mino."

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengamu, kita sukses sama-sama."

"Bagus." Ucap Seungyoon sambil mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya. "Oh ya!" pekik Seungyoon. Ia bergegas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celana jinsnya. "Untukmu, kau boleh tertawa jika ini terlihat konyol."

"Terima kasih, ini tidak terlihat konyol." Ucap Mino tulus sembari menerima anting berbentuk bintang berwarna hitam pemberian Seungyoon.

"Sebelah kanan untukmu dan sebelah kiri untukku."

"Kau menindik telingamu juga?"

"Kau pikir aku anak polos," dengus Seungyoon kesal.

"Kau terlihat polos." Balas Mino bersikeras.

Keduanya memasang anting pada telinga masing-masing. Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan. "Lima tahun lagi ya."

"Hmm, lima tahun lagi, kita akan bertemu di tempat yang sama di musim panas."

Mino menoleh menatap Seungyoon, sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah tampannya. "Aku akan menunggumu lima tahun lagi Kang Seungyoon."

"Aku juga Song Minho."

Mino bangkit dari duduknya ia berdiri di hadapan Seungyoon kemudian menarik lembut tangan kanan Seungyoon, membawanya berdiri. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan berpaling." Ucap Mino pelan.

Seungyoon hanya tersenyum simpul. "Seungyoon," peringat Mino.

"Lima tahun bisa saja kita berubah pikiran kan? Jangan mencemaskan hal macam-macam." Seungyoon menyentuk dahi Mino dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Lakukan yang terbaik, itu saja."

"Kau tidak khawatir jika aku berpaling?!" pekik Mino mulai frustasi.

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, jika itu yang terbaik." Mino melempar tatapan tajam, sungguh permintaan Seungyoon ini membuatnya ragu-ragu. Mino membuka mulutnya namun belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, dirinya dikejutkan oleh pelukan erat Seungyoon. "Percayalah, lakukan yang terbaik percayalah. Jika aku yang terbaik untukmu tidak akan yang berubah, tidak akan ada yang berpaling."

Mino masih merasa cemas dengan kesepakatan ini, namun kalimat Seungyoon kembali menenangkannya, memang sangat berat, namun seperti yang Seungyoon ucapkan lima tahun akan merubah segalanya. Jika saat terberat ini terlewati dengan baik, selanjutnya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Lima tahun tidak akan terasa jika diisi dengan kerja keras bukan?

"Lima tahun," gumam keduanya bersamaan.

END…


	12. Chapter 12 epilogue

UPS SORRY

EPILOGUE

After All This Time

Halo ini epilogue setelah mempertimbangkan permintaan untuk epilogue, maaf jika ceritanya agak ngawur karena jujur saya gak nyiapain epilogue ceritanya ya habis di chapter 11, untuk epilogue ratednya jadi M hahaha, bagi yang dibawah umur jangan baca dulu ya, sabar dulu sampek ulang tahun ntar

pengin nulis M-preg jadi belajar di epilogue ini pengin belajar nulis lemon juga jadi belajar di sini, hahaha jadi epilogue ini bisa dibilang kelinci percobaan, karena segala ketidaksiapan itu harap maklum jika epiloguenya amburadul ya ampun…. Saya minta maaf. Terima kasih untuk semua pembaca. Happy Reading…..

¶¶¶

Hari ini Mino sengaja bangun lebih pagi, datang ke kantor lebih awal, dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat, keseriuasannya bahkan membuat Paman Seunghoon terkesan begitu juga dengan ayahnya.

"Tuan Muda hari ini terlihat bahagia?"

"Tentu saja." Ucap Mino sambil melirik ke arah kalender meja, dua dijit angka dengan lingkaran merah. Menandakan bahwa dua dijit tersebut sangat istimewa baginya.

"Aku selesai Paman." Ucap Mino penuh percaya diri. "Apa Paman bisa meninggalkanku sekarang, dan membawa semua berkas ini keluar?"

"Tentu Tuan Muda."

Mino mendesah pelan, ia memakai layar ponselnya sebagai cermin. Anting yang Seungyoon berikan masih bertengger manis pada telinga kanananya, sejak lima tahun terakhir. Iapun bangkit dari kursinya menanggalkan jas mahalnya karena ia yakin Seungyoon tidak menyukai segala bentuk kemewahan.

_Sebentar lagi aku ke taman_

Ponselnya bergetar, Mino bergegas membaca balasan yang membuatnya tersenyum. _Aku juga, _begitu jawaban Seungyoon. Mino berlari meninggalkan ruangannya. Beberapa staf yang melihatnya hanya bisa melempar tatapan heran yang Mino acuhkan.

Setelah menunggu lima tahun dan hanya berhubungan menggunakan ponsel itupun hanya dilakukan setiap akhir pekan, setelah menunggu sekian lama, menahan rindu, rasa cemas dan was-was akhirnya hari ini semua akan berakhir.

Dengan antusias Mino menaiki lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai dasar, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Telapak tangannya mulai lembab, saat ini lebih menegangkan dibandingkan memimpin rapat dengan perusahaan multinasional untuk pertama kalinya. Mino mengeluarkan ponsel dan menghubungi nomor Seungyoon yang sebenarnya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"_Seungyoon, aku hampir sampai."_

"_Aku juga."_

"_Aku baru keluar dari lift, aku di lantai dasar sebentar lagi aku menyeberang ke taman kota."_

"_Hati-hati. Hubungi aku jika kau sudah sampai di taman kota."_

Mino melakukan perintah Seungyoon, ia putuskan sambungan telfonnya. Mino berlari cepat menuju pintu keluar gedung. Jalanan masih sepi karena jam pulang kantor masih sekitar tiga jam lagi. Meski sepi Mino menyeberang dengan hati-hati mengikuti isyarat lampu.

Mino berlari kencang memasuki taman kota, menuju tempat perpisahannya dengan Seungyoon lima tahun yang lalu. seseorang berdiri membelakanginya, ia tidak yakin apakah orang itu Seungyoon. Maka ia putuskan untuk menghubungi Seungyoon dan menanyakan keberadaannya.

"_Aku sudah sampai kau dimana?"_

"_Di dekat bangku taman."_

"_Bangku taman yang mana?"_

"_Tempat kita berpisah dulu, Kang Seungyoon."_

Seseorang di hadapannya berbalik, keduanya bertatapan. Mino meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Seungyoon. Bertambah tinggi, tatanan rambut yang lebih rapi, garis wajah yang lebih tegas. Seungyoon mengenakan kemeja hitam dipadu celana jins putih. Perlahan Mino melangkah mendekat, dia masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa seseorang yang berdiri di sana adalah Seungyoonnya.

"_Halo Seungyoon," _Mino masih berbicara melalui ponselnya.

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. _"Song Minho."_

Keduanya mematikan ponsel masing-masing. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, setiap akhir pekan kita bertukar kabar kan seharusnya kau tau dengan pasti kabar terakhirku."

"Kau selalu dingin dan menghancurkan momen romantis yang ingin aku buat." Keluh Mino kesal yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Seungyoon. Mino melirik takut-takut. "Hmmm, Seungyoon—apa aku boleh memelukmu?"

"Tentu." Tanpa menunggu lagi Mino langsung merengkuh tubuh Seungyoon, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih sudah menungguku Kang Seungyoon, atau aku panggil Insinyur Kang Seungyoon."

Seungyoon tertawa pelan dalam pelukan Mino. "Tidak perlu memakai embel-embel apapun pada namaku, menjijikkan."

"Hei kau sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan gelar sarjanamu."

Seungyoon melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mino. "Ya, tapi aku masih kalah darimu Tuan Direktur." Mino tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Seungyoon.

"Jadi—kau mengakuiku sekarang?"

"Tentu, kau juga mengakuiku, ayahmu juga?"

"Tentu saja Seungyoon apa kau lupa aku dan ayahku datang di upacara wisudamu?"

"Ya sedikit lupa."

"Kau ini!" pekik Mino jengkel pelan dia menarik tangan kanan Seungyoon dan memeluknya kembali. "Aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu Kang Seungyoon."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Ayo ikut aku."

"Kemana?"

"Hei, aku sudah mengabulkan dua permintaanmu sekarang giliranku meminta sesuatu padamu."

Seungyoon mengerutkan kening. "Asal jangan aneh."

"Kenapa? Permintaanmu juga aneh, meminta tidak bertemu selama lima tahun beruntung kau mendapatkan kekasih sepertiku yang setia jadi aku bersedia menunggu sampai lima tahun."

"Apa kau pernah tergoda dengan orang lain?"

Mino melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak pernah aku fokus pada tujuanku, kau—apa kau pernah tergoda dengan orang lain?"

Seungyoon melepaskan pelukannya membuat Mino cemas. "Berulang kali." Sungguh, jawaban Seungyoon hampir membuat jantung Mino berhenti berdetak. "Wajar kan, jika aku melirik orang lain, saat kau melihat seseorang yang tampan atau cantik kau pasti memuji mereka."

"Oh," balas Mino pelan.

"Kau juga melakukannya bukan?"

"Ya. Tapi tidak sering juga. Jadi apa lima tahun ini kau sudah berpikir dengan matang?"

Seungyoon mengangguk mantap. "Ya, dan kau pilihanku terserah jika perasaanmu tidak sama yang jelas aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir jika aku akan berubah? Dengar ya Kang Seungyoon, dengar baik-baik." Mino menghentikan langkahnya menghadang Seungyoon. "Selama lima tahun ini aku terus memikirkanmu, tidak ada siapapun yang mampu menggantikan posisimu, apa kau masih tidak yakin, apa kau akan meminta tambahan waktu lagi? Jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan mengurungmu di rumahku jika kau meminta tambahan waktu lagi."

"Wow, itu—mengerikan, mengurungku, kau pikir aku hewan peliharaan."

"Terserah apa anggapanmu yang penting aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi." Ucap Mino tegas namun bagi Seungyoon justru terdengar kekanak-kanakan.

"Baiklah," desah Seungyoon. "Terserahlah, tapi seandainya aku mencintai orang lain apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menculikmu dan membunuh orang yang kau sukai itu." ucap Mino serius sambil menatap tajam kedua mata kelam Seungyoon.

PLAKK! Sebuah pukulan mendarat manis pada puncak kepala Mino. "Darimana kau belajar pikiran psikopat seperti itu?!" pekik Seungyoon kesal.

"Sakit Seungyoon," keluh Mino mengusap puncak kepalanya yang mungkin saja benjol sekarang. "Tapi aku benar-benar akan melakukannya jika itu yang terjadi."

"Beruntung hal itu tidak terjadi, kau bisa masuk penjara." Balas Seungyoon dengan wajah acuhnya seperti biasa.

"Lima tahun tetap saja tidak berubah," keluh Mino.

"Apanya yang tidak berubah?"

"Bersikaplah sedikit manis di hadapanku." Seungyoon hanya menatap Mino dengan tatapan kosong. "Aish! Baiklah tidak perlu bersikap romantis di hadapanku." Ucap Mino frustasi.

"Baiklah sekarang beritahu aku apa keinginanmu?"

Mino hanya tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Seungyoon. "Kau akan tahu nanti bersabarlah seperti yang aku lakukan untukmu."

"Jadi kau membalas dendam?!" pekik Seungyoon.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tempatnya tidak jauh."

Seungyoon menahan semua rasa ingin tahunya, ia berjalan di samping Mino dengan tangan kanan yang berada di dalam genggaman hangat tangan kekasihnya. Sebuah bangunan megah menjulang di hadapannya. "Hotel?" Seungyoon menoleh melempar tatapan heran.

"Ya, aku ingin melakukannya sejak lama."

"A—apa yang ingin kau lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Kenapa kau gugup? Sekarang usiaku sudah dua puluh lima dan kau dua puluh empat."

"Song Minho..," Seungyoon menelan protesnya, ia sadar semua yang Mino katakan tepat. Dan dia yakin Mino pasti menahannya terlalu lama padahal ada begitu banyak pilihan diluar sana yang dengan bebas bisa ia pilih.

Keduanya menaiki lift, Seungyoon mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Mino. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Mino berpindah ke belakang tubuhnya. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Seungyoon dengan nada berbisik.

"Menutup matamu, bersabarlah." Bisik Mino, nafas hangatnya menerpa tengkuk Seungyoon dengan cara yang sangat menggoda. "Sekarang melangkahlah."

Seungyoon melakukan semua perintah Mino, ia mendengar suara pintu berderit tepat di hadapannya. Kegelapan yang tadi menyelimutinya perlahan menghilang. Seungyoon tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya.

Mereka ada di puncak gedung, satu meja dua kursi, dengan pelayan dan iringan musik, dan jangan lupakan kanopi bunga yang indah. "Wow, apa ini semacam kencan?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan makan romantis denganmu, jadi ini permintaan pertamaku yang harus kau kabulkan." Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya, tadi dia sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang hotel dan Mino. "Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? apa kau memikirkan hal lain?" goda Mino.

"Tidak." Balas Seungyoon ketus ia mendorong pelan tubuh Mino menyingkir dari jalannya. Mino hanya tersenyum simpul sebelum melangkah menyusul Seungyoon dan duduk di hadapannya.

Seungyoon memilih untuk memperhatikan keadaan dari atap gedung, dia tidak terlalu mengerti masakan barat dia percaya Mino sudah mengatur semuanya dengan baik. "Makanlah." Sesuai perintah Mino, Seungyoon langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada hidangan di hadapannya.

Seungyoon berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah jengah, kenapa semua hidangan hotel berbintang selalu disajikan dalam porsi kecil, dengan bentuk mempesona namun tidak memenuhi seluruh ruang di dalam perutmu. "Aku harap kau menyukai hidangannya."

Seungyoon memijit batang hidungnya kemudian dengan terpaksa tersenyum agar Mino sedikit merasa senang. Seungyoon memperhatikan cara makan Mino yang _beradab _memotong daging ikan dengan pisau dan garpu. "Aku tidak harus bersikap manis di hadapanmu kan?"

Mino mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Seungyoon tersenyum simpul, ia mengangkat garpu dengan tangannya, menusuk potongan ikan salmon kecil di dalam piringnya dalam sekali tusuk, dan memakannya dalam sekali lahap. Mino hanya melempar tatapan tidak percaya. "Kenapa?" tanya Seungyoon datar.

Mino menggeleng pelan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang kau tidak berubah dan selalu menjadi dirimu sendiri."

"Hmmm," gumam Seungyoon menanggapi karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

Dan selanjutnya makan siang berlangsung dengan lancar dan baik-baik saja, tapi bukan jenis makan siang elegan dan romantis seperti keinginan Mino, sebab Seungyoon bukan tipe orang romantis dan mudah terenyuh dengan hal-hal manis seperti musik, bunga, dan kata-kata manis.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan setelah semua orang meninggalkan atap sesuai perintah Mino. Mino memegang segelas anggur sementara Seungyoon belum berniat untuk meminum alkohol di siang hari musim panas. "Aku ingin tahu apa saja yang kau lalui lima tahun ini."

"Apa, kau kan hampir tahu semuanya aku selalu bercerita padamu." Balas Seungyoon.

"Aku ingin tahu saat kau sedih, butuh dukungan, saat kau merasa hampir menyerah dan menganggap semuanya sia-sia."

"Oh itu—aku rasa saat ibuku sakit aku putus asa dan takut, selain itu aku rasa semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Bagaiaman dengan tugas akhir yang sangat menyiksa itu?" Mino menatap Seungyoon intens.

"Aku tidak putus asa."

"Benarkah?" selidik Mino sambil melempar senyum jahil.

"Aku tidak putus asa hanya ingin kabur saja." Balas Seungyoon kesal. Mino tertawa pelan kemudian menenggak sisa anggur di dalam gelasnya.

"Kau sendiri apa?" Seungyoon menatap Mino dengan serius.

"Aku—tidak ada, aku menikmati setiap proses yang aku jalani, karena aku terus berpikir setiap akhir pekan aku akan menghubungimu, dan setiap hari yang berlalu membawaku lebih dekat denganmu."

Mungkin jika orang lain yang mendengar ucapan seperti itu mereka akan tersipu malu. "Terima kasih sudah mengingatku sampai sedalam itu." balas Seungyoon datar.

"Kang Seungyoon…," geram Mino pelan. "Sekarang kabulkan permintaan keduaku."

"Apa?"

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, selama lima tahun ini aku belum pernah mendengar ungkapan cinta darimu, atau bahkan selama kita menjalin hubungan kau belum pernah mengatakannya!" Ucap Mino berapi-api, Seungyoon hanya melempar tatapan bingung. "Baiklah," desah Mino putus asa. "Kau memang tidak cocok dengan hal-hal semacam itu."

Mino meletakkan gelas anggurnya menatap Seungyoon, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Seungyoon menegakkan badannya ia tahu bahwa pembicaraan serius akan segera dimulai. "Seungyoon jawab aku dengan jujur, apa kau pernah tidur dengan seseorang?"

"Tentu saja pernah, berulang kali aku tidur dengan Taehyun, ibu Taehyun, nenek Taehyun juga, ibuku juga, teman SD ku saat kemah oh teman SMP juga kami tidur dalam satu tenda."

"Kau ini polos atau bodoh sih, bukan tidur seperti itu maksudku," gumam Mino pelan, Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencerna kalimat Mino.

"Oh, maksudmu tidur yang seperti itu. Tentu saja tidak pernah kau pikir aku laki-laki murahan. Kau?"

"Tentu saja pernah, sebelum bertemu denganmu." Mino menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, tatapannya melembut. "Dan aku minta maaf padamu karena itu."

"Kenapa minta maaf? Tidak ada yang salah."

"Karena aku akan menjadi yang pertama untukmu sedangkan kau—bukan yang pertama untukku."

Seungyoon tersenyum simpul. "Jangan hidup di masa lalu."

"Jika aku melamarmu sekarang apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"Wow sekarang?! Bukankah itu terlalu cepat, hari ini pertemuan pertama kita setelah lima tahun."

"Kenapa? Apa kau punya hal lain yang harus kau wujudkan?"

Seungyoon menggeleng pelan. "Bukankah menikah itu perlu banyak persiapan, jujur mungkin aku baru siap menikah saat usiaku tiga puluh tahun ke atas."

"Apa waktu lima tahunmu masih kurang? Jadi lima tahun hanya untuk berpikir aku pantas untukmu, belum termasuk masa depan?"

Seungyoon memijit pelan batang hidungnya. "Bukan seperti itu maksudku…,"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Berbagilah denganku Kang Seungyoon." Ucap Mino lembut memotong kalimat Seungyoon.

Seungyoon mendesah pelan. "Ada banyak yang aku takutkan, kebebasanku akan terenggut, lalu memiliki anak dan mendidiknya, kau tahu aku tidak tumbuh di keluarga yang lengkap aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendidik anak."

"Kau pikir aku juga tahu, kita bisa belajar perlahan-lahan, percayalah aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Percayalah padaku, cobalah, seperti aku mempercayaimu selama lima tahun ini, bahwa kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

"Soal anak, mengandung dan melahirkan pasti itu sangat…., ah aku bahkan tidak sanggup membayangaknnya!" pekik Seungyoon ngeri sembari menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Mino tertawa pelan. "Jika kau terus membayangkan ketakutanmu kau akan _single_ seumur hidupmu."

"Kau!" pekik Seungyoon sambil menendang kaki Mino di bawah meja.

"Aww!" keluh Mino memegangi kaki kanannya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Seungyoon. "Sakit Seungyoon."

"Rasakan itu! Ucapanmu menyebalkan." Ucap Seungyoon ketus.

"Sekarang kabulkan permintaanku yang lain jika kau masih belum siap untuk menerima lamaranku."

"Katakan, asal tidak merepotkan."

Tatapan serius itu kembali, kali ini Mino berdiri dari kursinya melangkah mendakati Seungyoon. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Ini permintaanmu?"

"Bukan, aku hanya bertanya apa kau bersedia."

"Tidak aku tidak bisa dansa." Balas Seungyoon datar.

Mino tersenyum miring. "Kau harus mau." Dengan cepat bahkan Seungyoon tidak sempat menghindar Mino menarik tangan kanan Seungyoon, merengkuh tubuhnya. "Hei!" ia abaikan teriakkan protes yang keluar dari bibir Seungyoon.

Seungyoon berusaha melepaskan tangan Mino dari pinggangnya, sayang gagal karena Mino jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. "Lima tahun berlalu dan kau hampir menutup kembali lemari besimu, bersembunyi di dalam seorang diri."

"Aku tidak…,"

"Ssstttt," bisik Mino memotong kalimat Seungyoon. "Sekarang dengarkan permintaanku." Seungyoon terdiam menunggu di dalam pelukan Mino. "Berikan aku sesuatu yang paling berharga yang kau miliki."

"Aku tidak mengerti," bisik Seungyoon.

"Baiklah, Kang Seungyoon aku ingin kau tidur denganku dan mengandung anakku."

Seungyoon mendorong kasar tubuh Mino. "Jangan macam-macam."

Mino mendesis jengah. "Aku melamarmu kau tidak menerimaku, lalu apa yang kau inginkan. Apa kau ingin bebas dariku? Apa yang kau inginkan Kang Seungyoon?"

"Mino aku—aku—belum siap, maaf."

Mino tersenyum pedih. "Baiklah, mungkin aku terdengar gila jika mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menginginkan sebuah keluarga, aku hanya merasakan sebuah keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia dalam waktu singkat, namun dalam waktu singkat itu ada banyak kenangan membahagiakan yang ingin aku bagi dengan darah dagingku sendiri."

Seungyoon menelan ludah dengan kasar. "Aku juga menginginkan keluarga, tapi bukan sekarang."

Mino mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku mengerti, sepertinya waktu lima tahun masih belum cukup untukmu. Maaf Seungyoon aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku akan melepaskanmu. Carilah jalanmu sendiri, semoga kau bahagia."

"Ya Song Minho! Kenapa kau selalu membuat hidupku sulit?!" pekikan Seungyoon menghentikan langkah Mino. Mino berbalik dengan kasar.

"Apa katamu?! Kau yang membuat hidupku sulit Kang Seungyoon!"

"Aku! Apa salahku?!"

"Pesan salah kirimmu itu, jangan berlagak polos Kang Seungyoon! Karena pesan salahmu itu kau sudah mengacaukan hidupku, hidupku jungkir balik karena kehadiranmu."

"Wow, lalu bagaimana dengan penyerangan di toko itu dan aku yang hampir mati apa itu salahku juga?!"

Mino terperanjat, kalimat Seungyoon benar-benar menusuk. "Kang Seungyoon kau datang dan mengacaukan segalanya, membuka pintu hatiku, menghilangkan semua ketakutanku, lalu saat aku sudah bersedia menerimamu kau selalu menghindar. Apa itu keahlianmu?! Menghindar, menghindar, dan menghindar."

"Tutup mulutmu Song Minho!"

"Apa kau menyesal sudah bertemu denganku? Apa kau menyesali semua yang sudah terjadi Kang Seungyoon?"

"Kenapa semakin runyam," gerutu Seungyoon pelan.

"Sia-sia aku menunggumu selama lima tahun." Ucap Mino datar ia berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu." Ucap Seungyoon sambil menahan lengan kanan Mino.

"Sebaiknya kita akhiri saja Seungyoon, aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahamimu tidak peduli seberapa keras aku mencobanya tetap saja, aku tidak bisa memahamimu."

"Tunggu jangan pergi, aku mohon Mino jangan pergi. Tolong mengertilah aku benar-benar takut, permintaanmu itu benar-benar diluar dugaanku."

Mino menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencoba bersabar. "Dulu kau mengatakan bahwa waktu lima tahun pasti membuat kita lebih dewasa, itu hanya permintaan sederhana Seungyoon, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu tapi tetap saja kau merasa ragu. Aku tidak sanggup lagi menghadapimu."

Perlahan Seungyoon melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Mino. "Aku minta maaf sudah berkata kasar padamu."

Mino mendesah pelan, menurunkan emosinya. "Aku juga."

Seungyoon mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya sementara Mino sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. "Aku mencintaimu Mino. Aku rasa di masa depan akan lebih banyak pertengkaran di antara kita."

"Apa kau percaya padaku Kang Seungyoon?"

"Aku akan belajar untuk mempercayaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Seungyoon."

"Hanya seperti ini? Kita berbaikan?"

"Kau ingin bertengkar lebih lama lagi?" Mino melempar tatapan tajam kepada Seungyoon.

"Tidak juga, tapi lucu sekali pertengkaran kita hanya seperti ini saja."

"Lalu kau ingin pertengkaran seperti apa? Apa aku perlu melemparimu dengan granat?"

Seungyoon mengerutkan dahinya. "Tidak sekejam itu."

Mino kembali memeluk Seungyoon dengan tiba-tiba. "Kau tahu kau benar-benar menyebalkan Seungyoon."

"Aku tahu, Ibu dan Taehyun sering mengatakannya."

"Jadi bagaimana dengan permintaanku apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

"Baiklah," ucap Seungyoon berbisik.

"Apa?!" goda Mino.

"Ya, aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku mau pulang sekarang atur saja kapan tanggal pernikahannya."

SREETT! Mino menahan lengan kanan Seungyoon mencegahnya untuk pergi. "Apa lagi?" Seungyoon memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

Mino mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan kenang-kenangan pada pertemuan pertama kita setelah lima tahun?"

"Jangan katakan…," Seungyoon tidak melanjutkan kalimat Mino mengangguk pelan.

Seungyoon menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Hmmm," gumam Seungyoon pelan.

"Jangan mencemaskan apapun, jangan membebani pikiranmu dengan hal macam-macam. Percayalah padaku." Mino menarik pelan tangan kanan Seungyoon menuntunnya memasuki lift.

Di dalam lift Seungyoon tidak bisa menutupi kecemasannya, ternyata mereka hanya menuruni satu lantai. Saat pintu lift terbuka Seungyoon tidak disuguhi oleh lorong panjang hotel, namun, sebuah kamar yang luas dan indah. "Itu lift pribadi?" ucap Seungyoon sambil menatap ke arah Mino.

"Ya, apa kau tidak menyadari ukurannya lebih kecil?" Seungyoon mengangguk pelan. Pandangannya tertuju ke arah ranjang tempat tidur berukuran besar, dibalut sprei berwarna cokelat, emas, dan putih. Perlahan Seungyoon berjalan mendekat, menyapukan ujung-ujung jarinya pada permukaan sprei. "Lembut," gumamnya pelan.

"Apa kau suka dengan kamar ini?"

"Hmmm," gumam Seungyoon. Mino menyentuh lembut tangan kanan Seungyoon, menariknya mendekat, menghilangkan jarak yang tercipta.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Mino, ia membingkai wajah tampan Seungyoon dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Merasakan betapa halus dan hangatnya kulit Seungyoon, merasakan bahwa semua ini nyata bahwa Seungyoon bukanlah mimpi semata.

"Aku juga," balas Seungyoon pelan, kedua matanya menyipit saat tersenyum.

Jari-jari tangan Mino begerak meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Seungyoon, mengaguminya, kedua mata Seungyoon begitu indah, menariknya pada dunia yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Mino mendekat, menghilangkan jarak di antara dua belah daging merah indah di hadapannya.

Lembut, itulah yang ia rasakan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Seungyoon. Bergerak seirama, kedua tangannya tak lagi membingkai wajah Seungyoon, satu tangan turun merengkuh pinggang ramping Seungyoon sedangkan tangan lain bergerak mengusap tengkuk Seungyoon.

Perlahan Mino melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Seungyoon, dengan tatapan yang masih berusaha untuk meyakinkan Seungyoon. Kedua tangan Mino bergerak pelan mengusap leher jenjang Seungyoon, melewati kerah kemejanya. Kancing pertama terlepas, Seungyoon berjingkat sebelum akhirnya ia tenang. "Percayalah padaku," ucap Mino pelan. Seungyoon mengangguk pelan.

Mino menurunkan tangannya pada bulatan kancing kemeja Seungyoon yang lain. Seungyoon menundukkan wajah dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras seolah jantungnya akan melompat keluar kapan saja.

Seungyoon merasakan udara dingin di dalam kamar kini menerpa kulitnya dengan bebas. Dia masih memejamkan kedua matanya saat ia merasakan kedua kakinya tak lagi menjejak lantai berlapis karpet mahal, beberapa detik kemudian kulit punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sejuk dan lembut. "Buka matamu aku mohon," bisik Mino.

Perlahan Seungyoon menurut, ia mengamati setiap lekukan wajah Mino. mata, hidung, bibir, tulang pipi, semuanya terlihat sempurna. kemudian wajah tampan itu mendekat, menghilangkan jarak, dan sesuatu yang lembut kembali menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Tenang dan tidak menuntut.

Seungyoon merasakan kain penghalang terakhirnya menghilang dengan perlahan. Ia ingin sekali kabur namun tatapan Mino yang teduh dan hangat kembali meyakinkannya. Perlahan tangan kanan Seungyoon bergerak dengan canggung mengusap punggung lembab kekasihnya yang tak terhalang apapun.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Iya aku percaya padamu."

Setiap ujung jari Mino yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya terasa seperti api dan es berpadu menjadi sebuah rasa yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sebuah rasa yang tidak mampu ia deskripsikan.

Kain selembut sutera perlahan menutupi kulit yang terbuka, mata kelam Mino terlihat yakin, genggaman tangannya hangat dan damai. Nafas hangatnya menyentuh permukaan kulit lehernya yang lembab. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya pelan, Seungyoon hanya bisa tersenyum, sensasi dan percampuran rasa yang kini ia rasakan membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Cintaiku aku sekarang." Suara yang ia keluarkan terlalu pelan membuatnya takut, seseorang di hadapanya tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Tentu," namun balasan itu mematahkan semua ketakutannya.

Kecupan lembut mendarat di atas dua gumpal daging lembut yang memerah, kedua mata terpejam. Sakit, meleaskan sesuatu yang berharga memang menyakitkan. Namun, tidak ada setitik penyesalanpun di dalam hatinya karena dia sudah menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga itu kepada orang yang tepat.

Sebuah usapan lembut Seungyoon rasakan menyentuh wajahnya perlahan serupa kapas. Sesuatu yang hangat dan cair jatuh kelopak matanya, perlahan ia membuka daging penghalang kedua bola matanya. Kedua bola mata kelam langsung menyambutnya, tatapannya begitu teduh, dengan cairan yang menggenang dan menetes keluar. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sang pemilik mata kelam itu enggan menjawab hanya sebuah senyum tulus terukir pada wajah sempurnanya. Sang pemilik mata kelam mendekatkan wajahnya, mendaratkan ciuman lembut sebelum membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang semakin meyakinkannya bahwa dia adalah orang yang tepat. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Kang Seungyoon."

Perlahan tangan yang tadi hanya mengusap punggung lembab itu, kini memeluk dengan erat, mengeliminasi jarak beberapa senti yang tersisa. Musik cinta mengalun indah memenuhi ruangan, sebuah musik yang dihasilkan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai dan kini menjadi satu.

Di akhir perjalanan penyatuan itu, sebuah sensasi luar biasa dirasakan oleh keduanya. Sebuah sensasi yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, mengalahkan semuah pilihan kata _nikmat _yang disediakan oleh kamus bahasa manapun.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku Kang Seungyoon," bisik Mino pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah bersabar untukku Song Minho."

Seungyoon menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Mino yang naik turun menghirup oksigen, sebuah usapan pelan di puncak kepalanya membuai Seungyoon. Kedua kelopak matanya terasa berat dan panggilan mimpi terlihat begitu menggoda untuk disambut.

¶¶¶

Perlahan kesadaran mulai memanggil Seungyoon dari alam mimpinya, dan kini terbuai dalam mimpi terasa mengusik. Perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya. Sisi lain ranjang nampak kosong, sedikit bingung Seungyoon mendudukkan tubuhnya. Dan semua ingatan yang terekam di dalam otaknya kini bisa ia lihat dengan jelas.

Wajahnya terasa hangat, mungkin kini mulai merona. Seungyoon mendesah pelan pandangannya tertuju pada ponsel yang berada di atas meja nakas dengan aman. "Enam pagi." Seungyoon mengerutkan kening. "Aku tertidur lama sekali." Pakaiannya terlipat rapi di atas meja nakas lain yang mengapit ranjang.

Perlahan Seungyoon mengulurkan tangannya meraih pakaian itu sambil berusaha keras untuk mengusir semua ingatan menyebalkan, yang terus menerus muncul di dalam benaknya. Di atas pakaiannya diletakkan _bathrobe_ berwarna biru muda. Ia tarik _bathrobe _itu dan mengenakannya, mengikatnya dengan aman.

Suara pintu berdecit pelan. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Hmm."

"Oh aku lupa mengucapkan selamat pagi untukmu."

"Ya."

Mino mengerutkan keningnya sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Tetap saja ketus setelah…,"

"Diam!" pekik Seungyoon memotong kalimat Mino, sambil memeluk pakaian yang terlipat di dadanya Seungyoon bergegas turun dari ranjang. Ia berjingkat pelan merasakan sensasi yang berbeda dari tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mino bertanya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja menyingkir aku mau mandi." Balas Seungyoon datar.

Mino hanya mendesah pelan Seungyoon memang seperti itu namun dia tidak akan memintanya untuk berubah selamanya. Setelah Seungyoon menghilang di dalam kamar mandi Mino bergegas mengenakan pakaian gantinya, menggantung handuk basar dan terakhir membersihkan tempat tidur.

Dia tidak ingin petugas kebersihan hotel membersihkan ranjang karena ya siapa tahu para petugas di sini suka bergosip dan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang rahasia tamu hotel. Mino sudah sering mendengar desas desus tidak mengenakan tentang itu, namun hotel ini kan bukan milik dan tanggung jawabnya.

Ia hanya menarik sprei terbawah melipatnya rapi kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam plastik hitam besar yang sebenarnya dipergunakan untuk melapisi tempat sampah. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat ia melihat sesuatu, hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum ia mengikat plastik hitam itu.

"Layanan kamar." Mendengar suara dari _intercom _Minopun bergegas membukakan pintu kamarnya, rupanya sarapan yang ia pesan sudah datang dan bersamaan dengan itu Seungyoon keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Mino sembari menyerahkan uang tips. Mino berbalik memperhatikan Seungyoon yang sudah tampak rapi dengan pakaiannya yang kemarin tentu saja.

"Kau pasti lapar, ayo sarapan sekarang."

Seungyoon mendengus pelan melihat porsi makanan yang menurutnya di luar batas kewajaran. "Ayolah kau akan memberi makanan seperti itu?"

"Kenapa?" Mino menatap bingung, menu yang dia pesan adalah menu sarapan terbaik di hotel ini dan Seungyoon menolak mentah-mentah.

"Aku mau makan di luar saja, ukurannya terlalu mengenaskan."

"Oh." Balas Mino pelan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya, dia masih menginginkan makan romantis dengan Seungyoon. Ia mendengar suara helaan nafas kasar Seungyoon.

"Aku ingin keluar sekarang, tempat ini terlalu berlebihan aku ingin berada di tempat yang lebih santai dan lebih sederhana." Mino hanya mengangguk pelan dan menurut.

Dan sarapan keduanya berakhir di sebuah kafe sederhana yang terletak hanya beberapa blok dari hotel. "Aku sudah mengatur semuanya, kita menikah empat minggu lagi." Seungyoon langsung menghentikan kegiatannya mengunyah roti lapisnya, menatap Mino lekat-lekat. "Tidak bisa mundur." Tegas Mino.

Seungyoon meraih gelas jus jeruk dan meneguknya hingga separuh. "Dengar, setelah kita menikah ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui."

"Hmmm, apa?"

"Jangan merenggut kebebasanku."

"Tidak akan Seungyoon, kita sudah hidup di jaman modern aku tidak akan mengharapkanmu untuk tinggal seharian di rumah, mengurus rumah dan segala hal mengerikan yang mungkin sedang muncul di benakmu. Kau akan tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, kita akan saling memahami dan menghormati satu sama lain."

"Baiklah itu sedikit melegakan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku langsung setuju menikah denganmu, ya ampun usiaku bahkan belum genap tiga puluh tahun." Keluh Seungyoon sebelum menenggak habis jus jeruknya. Sementara Mino hanya tersenyum tanpa menanggapi.

**(END)**


End file.
